


His Irish Angel PT 4: Pro Patria Mori

by DavinaCFox



Series: His Irish Angel [4]
Category: Gotham (TV), Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Broken Bones, Brutality, Courage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Explosions, F/M, Falling In Love, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love will prevail, Loyalty, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain, Shooting Guns, Strap-Ons, Strong family bonds, Sumission and domination, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Vaginal Sex, War, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 86,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: Oswald and Molly are enjoying life in Ireland with their family – until disaster strikes back home in Gotham, when Julian is abducted. A call to the GCPD reveals Bane is the kidnapper, has amassed a new army, and has plans to bring Gotham to its knees once more – with the help of an old enemy neither Oswald nor Julian ever expected to see again...Oswald has one chance to diffuse the situation before help comes from outside - risking the collapse of Gotham's independence as a nation.  Then Molly has a  visitor – Connor, an older brother she never knew she had. And Penguin's  oldest hired gun, Jax Sterling, has fallen in love after a lifetime of loneliness –  with April, River's adopted daughter, and hopes Penguin can forgive him as he gathers courage to make his confession.Molly and Oswald take up arms and face the enemy. As Julian suffers at the hands of Bane, and Selina Kyle and her jewel thief lover Josh join forces with Oswald, the clock is ticking as Penguin and his men, led by Jax, prepare to fight for Gotham and the unity pact – but Oswald knows as he makes the choice to handle this the underworld way, that he and his men are going on a suicide mission, from which many will not return...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).

> Well readers, it's been a while, but here is Part 4 of His Irish Angel!  
Enjoy the read, Love Davina X
> 
> And once again Thanks to BraveVesperia01 for the loan of a fantastic OC :-)

Chapter 1

County Mayo, Ireland:

The morning sun was rising in a blue sky, shining first light on to the lush green fields that surrounded their new country home, the place where they spent most of the year. They had been in Ireland for over a year now, and their third child, their son Felix was now six months old and sleeping in his cot in the room next door, while further down the hall, nine year old Cain was fast asleep and next door to his room, three year old Luna was also soundly sleeping. Molly was awake before the kids, that could only mean one thing, she decided, make the most of this moment, before the baby woke up... Molly shifted closer to Oswald, smiling as she inhaled the scent of his skin. She placed a kiss on the back of his neck, then slid a hand around his broad waist, giving a fond squeeze as she leaned closer to his ear.

“_Oswald...”_

“Hmm?” he murmured.

Molly said nothing more for a moment, pausing to run her fingers through his dark hair as she studied the fine lines around his eyes that were almost invisible while he lie sleeping. He was looking good for a man in his early fifties, and she knew the scars on his body so well and could trace them one to the other like following a map, scars from old gangland fights, old bullet wounds... Beneath his silky dark hair was a scar from the injury that had almost killed him nine years before when he had been abducted by Jeremiah Valeska. That incident, and her saving his life, had ultimately made them stronger together, but even now, all these years later, Molly didn't want to think about that. Valeska might still be out there somewhere – or not, he was probably dead, that was how she preferred to see it...

Suddenly she thought back to a time that was too recent, the scars were not yet healed for her as her heart ached sharply and she thought about how Oswald had fought for his life after the cromine poisoning. She had long ago written off his fling with Beth for what it was, he had been lonely and scared and in pain and she had abused her position as prison governor...It wasn't Oswald's mistake that had caused her this fresh heartache, it was just the thought that twice she had almost lost her husband, once to Velaska's brutality, and once to the consequences of being exposed to toxic substances in the Gotham river years before. _But Oswald was safe now. _She reminded herself of that fact as she held him a little closer, placing a kiss in his soft hair as she whispered to him again:

“_Wake up, my chubby Penguin...”_

He started to smile as he gave a sigh, turning on his back as her hand slid between his legs to caress his morning erection. Molly's touch made him sigh again and he opened his eyes, meeting her gaze as she smiled.

“Good morning, my love,” Oswald said, and she leaned over him, kissing him softly as for a moment the bright sunshine was blocked out by a curtain of dark silk as her hair draped over him. He reached for her as she jerked him harder, their kiss shared deep and hungry as he ran his fingers through her hair, then he turned over, pushing her down to the softness of the bed as she parted her legs and took him in her arms, their bodies joining together as she felt the weight of him on top of her and he thrust in gently.

“_Oh Molly...”_ he whispered.

She wrapped her legs around his broad hips, thrusting up to meet his movement as he buried deep inside her as she ran her hands over old scars.

“_My battle scarred hero,”_ she murmured, _“My Oswald...”_

He kissed her again, then as he grew breathless, she clung to him as he thrust urgently, the rhythm between them building as the bed springs creaked.

“I love every scar on your body,” Molly whispered, “Every knife and bullet wound...”

“_All the things... that didn't kill me...”_ he said breathlessly.

It was getting harder to hold back as she ran her fingers over an old bullet wound to his shoulder and her other hand worked hard and fast between her legs as she looked into his eyes and as she gave a quiet gasp and her walls contracted and held him there deep in wetness that made his erection feel slick.

“_Come for me, Oswald, that's it, let it happen, good boy...”_

“_Molly!” _

He lost control, coming hard, being sure to make that last thrust deep and firm as he pressed his groin as hard as he could against hers, feeling every last throb of her climax as it faded out. Molly's face was flushed as she lay there on her back, her dark hair fanned out across the pillow as she breathed hard. Oswald was in a light sweat and as he separated from her, he was also breathing hard.

“I love you, Molly,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” she said breathlessly as they shared another kiss.

Then Oswald turned on his back, pushing the covers off his body as the fresh morning air came in through the open window, cooling their heated skin as they lay side by side. Molly opened her eyes, smiled at her husband then turned on her side, shifting close once more as she rested a hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart as he rested after their lovemaking. Then she heard a soft cry on the baby monitor and gave a sigh.

“You stay in bed, I'll take care of Felix.”

As she got out of bed Oswald lay there, resting after their lovemaking as he felt contented and sure that after all the troubles of the past, all was right with the world now. Felix had been born six months before after a short labour with no complications. Now they had three children together and their family was complete. Cain was doing well at school, Luna had settled happily here in their new home, and he was sure Felix would have a happy life here, too – he was the only one yet to visit Gotham for the first time, the place Oswald still thought of as home, but they were planning to take the kids back for Christmas to see the rest of the family.

They made the trip twice a year so Oswald could handle the necessary legal stuff that Julian wasn't allowed to handle in his absence, but most of the time, the Gotham underworld ran harmoniously without him, because in this new age of the peace pact being upheld equally on both sides, the city was under control. But Oswald was impatient to get back to Gotham. He wanted to see River, who was now married to Victor, and Julian and Iris both wanted to meet baby Felix. Julian had said he couldn't wait to hold the new _baby leprechaun_. River's adopted daughter April was eighteen now, still lived at the family home, and had plans to study medicine to be a doctor like River. Oswald was keen to talk to her about the possibility of her working with Hugo Strange, who had trained River so well a few years before.

They stayed in touch with everyone back home by video call and social media. Molly had heard all the gossip about how River was always out with her mother these days – Victor was starting to worry Baby Fish was turning into another Fish Mooney. But Fish lavished more love on her nightclub than she did on her daughter, Molly had said, although she felt sure Fish was trying to make up for lost time with River, at least, that was how it looked to her. Oswald had said nothing about the old days and what Fish used to be like. No matter she had used her new abilities to cure the poisoning for him, as far as Oswald was concerned, people didn't change that much, and Fish was still Fish...Sooner or later, no matter how well she served on the city council as an underworld representative, eventually, her darker side would shine through – and then River would get a sharp reminder of just how ruthless her mother could be...

Oswald remembered he was due to call home later that morning, and he sat up in bed, briefly caught sight of his scarred, overweight body in the mirror and smiled as he shook his head:

_Why_ did a woman like Molly adore him so?

It felt like one of life's greatest mysteries, one that he could never solve, and he knew if he said that, she would tell him to stop putting himself down, and remind him of all the reasons why she loved him.

“I guess I'm just lucky!” he concluded as he got out of bed.

Molly had been feeding Felix, and she looked down at him in her arms as she cradled the child who had his father's eyes as she spoke softly to him.

“I think Daddy's forgotten what day it is....”

Oswald was in the shower when she opened up the door and asked him why today was so important.

“We're calling the family back home,” he replied as he rinsed shampoo from his hair.

“And?” Molly asked.

Oswald thought for a moment.

“Nothing, my dear, I can't recall anything else about today?”

“It's my Dad's birthday!”

“Oh yes, so it is. I'll be sure to stop by the Mermaid Inn tonight and have a quick drink with him.”

Molly laughed softly as baby Felix smiled up at her.

“Silly Daddy!” she said to her son, “No one goes out with Kane MacQueen for just a couple, not on his birthday! Daddy's going to get rather drunk tonight!”

Gotham City, the Van Dahl Mansion:

River Mooney sat up in bed and gave a groan as she reached for her monocle.

“Oh no, look at the time, I'm supposed to open the clinic in an hour!”

Coffee was placed next to the bed as Victor stood there looking at her with a weary expression.

“You rolled in at two am, Baby Fish! That's the second time this week! I have to get over to the lounge, I have a job to do too!”

River ran her fingers through her short, spiked hair and looked at him apologetically.

“I'm sorry, Victor. But Mom likes to have a good time.”

“And your mother hasn't been the same since she came from the dead for the second time,” Victor reminded her, “She's got abilities, River – I'm guessing they include being immune to hangovers!”

“Sorry,” she said, and then as her head throbbed she flopped down again.

“I can't get up yet.”

“Drink your coffee,” Victor replied, “Take the day off. And maybe stick to partying at weekends only from now on?”

River gave a sigh.

“She's so damned persuasive – but yes, you're right. I'm sorry, Victor.”

He gave a shrug.

“Don't apologise to me, River. I'll just call the clinic and tell April not to bother covering reception today because you're not coming in. Apologise to her, and your patients!”

Victor left the room. River closed her eyes, regretting the late night at her mother's club. There had been far too much partying these days... Then she remembered her Dad was calling home today. She wanted to say Hi, and hoped she would be up to do so. The coffee smelled good too, but she didn't reach for it, instead slipping back in a deep and much needed sleep.

Over at the clinic, after April received the call from Victor, she thanked him for letting her know, and then she shut the door and turned the sign to closed before locking it, then she went back to her desk and sat down, taking out her cell phone and making a call as she smiled and toyed with a strand of her honey shaded hair as she thought of the one she loved. As his phone rang, she briefly thought back to the steady stream of dates she had encountered before meeting the right one – but she had always kept her private life quiet, because she didn't see any point in introducing every date to her family.... The right one had come along unexpectedly. She was almost nineteen and he had walked into her life and she had taken one look at him and known she would love him forever. It wasn't a crush, this was deeper than anything she had ever felt before:

His name was Jax Sterling, and he was a gentleman, and he loved her too... He also worked for her Uncle Oswald, and that was where there seemed to be a problem. Jax was older than her. He was in his late thirties, and had spent his whole life, when not working for Oswald, taking care of his sick father until his death a year ago. He had put work and family first and never had a girlfriend. Jax had told her all about his rough start in life, losing his mother at the age of twelve when she had been accidentally caught in crossfire between warring gangs. She had slumped to the ground in a pool of blood as he ran out of the house. She had died in his arms. Later, as an eighteen year old thief who was caught stealing from the Penguin, he had answered him honestly, when Oswald glared at him and demanded to know what had convinced him to steal to get by, he had said, _Because I'm desperate, Mr Penguin, I have no one, my father is sick and my mother died in my arms, she was murdered..._

And that was the day his life changed.

Oswald had told him he understood the pain of losing a mother to violence, and offered him a job. Twenty years later, Jax was his top man, the equivalent of a general as far as hired his guns went – and Penguin's men were more than hired guns. They were impeccably dressed, they carried umbrella guns, they stuck to a code of honour and they were gentleman...

The phone stopped ringing.

“Hello, April,” Jax said warmly, “How are you this morning? I'm preparing to leave the house – I have a meeting at eleven, collecting some much appreciated protection money from a restaurant near the Narrows. I'm meeting with a couple of the guys there and we're hoping to stay for lunch too!”

She laughed as she thought of her dear Jax and his heavy build. He loved food, all food – but fine dining was a real passion. Quite a few of Oswald's men were heavily built, making the finest of Penguin's army more than resemble their leader.

“Maybe you can stop off at the clinic on the way over there, River's not coming in today, she got crazy drunk with her Mom last night, Victor just called and told me all about it. Maybe we could spend an hour together?”

He paused for thought.

“No, April,” he said softly, “Perhaps it would be better if you came over to the house tonight – we could spend the whole evening together, and I can cook dinner.”

She smiled as love warmed through her heart at the thought of seeing him again. They had been dating for six months, and it had taken almost that long to persuade him to take the final step and spend the night with her. He had been so nervous, so shy and unsure of himself, he had cried in her arms as he told her it was his first time, and then he had started to worry that dating the adopted daughter of Penguin's oldest daughter River might be seen as a betrayal of his boss.

“No, it's not!” April had assured him, “River's married to Victor Zsasz, Uncle Ozzie was happy for them!”

But Jax had quietly worried, and it touched her heart to think a man who had served so long under Penguin and fought battles in his name could be so sweet and sensitive and ultimately, when it came to love, vulnerable.

“Your heart is safe in my hands, I'll never break it,” she had promised as they shared a kiss...

April paused for thought, then gave an answer.

“Okay, I'll be over to your place at seven.”

“And I'll be waiting, dearest!” he exclaimed, “I look forward to it. Love you!”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more!”

April laughed.

“I love you even more, now get ready for work Jax, you've got protection money to collect!”

“See you tonight, April,” he replied warmly, and then he ended the call.

April smiled, feeling a glow as she closed her hand about the silver heart shaped locket she wore on a slender necklace. It was a gift from Jax, and she treasured it. She couldn't wait for evening to come around, she just wanted to be in his arms again.

Back at the mansion, while Victor set off for the Iceberg Lounge, River was still sleeping deeply, recovering from her hangover. Downstairs, Julian was on the sofa next to Iris as the video call was answered.

“Hey Molly!” he said brightly, “How's life in Ireland, and how are the leprechauns?”

Iris nudged him as she laughed.

“Julian!” she playfully scolded.

Molly gave him that look, the one she always did when he called her kids leprechauns, then she laughed too.

“The kids are fine, my Dad stopped by to take Cain to school this morning, Luna's on the other side of the room playing with her alphabet blocks and our _baby Leprechaun's _upstairs having a nap,” she told him.

Just then Oswald sat down heavily beside Molly and got comfortable, draping his arm around her as he smiled at the sight of Julian on the video call.

“How is life in Gotham?”

“Fine, Dad,” Julian replied, “But I've got a meeting with the city council this evening... not the same old boring shit this time – it's about the new security measures. Surveillance cameras everywhere, crystal clear imaging, too. I'm not sure what that means for me as Messiah – how am I supposed to stay anonymous and use my ability to heal the sick when the whole city wants to know Messiah's identity and cameras are on me every night?”

“I'm sure Batman has the same issue,” Iris reminded him.

Julian gave a sigh.

“Batman wears a mask!”

“Maybe you should get a mask?” Molly suggested.

“That's a good idea,” Oswald agreed.

They talked for almost an hour, and the conversation ended with Julian reminding Oswald and Molly that they needed to come home soon, because he wanted to meet Felix.

“I haven't held the new leprechaun yet,” he said, “I want to meet my baby brother.”

When the call ended, Julian slumped back against the sofa and looked to Iris.

“I don't even want to do this stupid meeting tonight.”

There was a playful sparkle in his eyes as Iris read that look right and climbed on to his lap, grabbing his wrists as she pinned them and he started to laugh.

“How would you prefer to spend the evening, Julian?” she asked.

“Tied up and fucked by you,” he said, thrusting upwards as their gaze locked and the feel of her on his lap started to turn him on.

“Wait for it,” she said, kissing him, letting go of his wrists and then climbing off his lap, “You're supposed to be going through notes for the meeting.”

“Fuck the meeting!”

As she got up from her seat, she turned back to him, leaning close as she kissed him softly.

“No,” she said firmly, “Do the meeting, fuckings for later!”

“Why did I ever take this job?”

As he said that, he sounded like a sulky teen complaining about really hard homework. Iris couldn't help but smile.

“Because your name is now Julian Cobblepot, and you're officially Oswald's son and first in line to inherit his role as underworld king some day, that's why!”

For a brief moment, Julian thought back to the past, to memories that Hugo Strange had failed to edit form his mind when he brought him back: Growing up the adopted son of Shepard Lambrick, falling victim to his vaccine company's experiments with a reworked Tetch virus... attacking Iris back when he had no control, before being sent to Ashecliffe Asylum and left there to rot. If not for Oswald getting him out, he didn't doubt he would have died there. Uncle Oz had given him a new life, he had even wiped the Lambrick name from his official documents, making records show he was a Cobblepot. Oswald had truly saved him, long before Fish Mooney had shared her gift with him...

Iris had noticed his sudden silence and the look in his eyes, a haunted look.

“Oh no. You're thinking about the past again, stop it.”

Julian gave a shrug.

“Too many ghosts live inside my head, I know I've had two lives. But that can't be changed. Oh well, I'd better get on with business. Where are these shit boring documents?”

Iris laughed as she lifted paperwork from a nearby table and handed them to him.

“Have fun!” she said teasingly, and then she left the room as he started to wade through pages of plans for even heavier security within the city.

County Mayo, Ireland:

The day had been peaceful, the summer sun had been bright and the weather was warm and Molly and Oswald had spent time outside in the garden with Luna and baby Felix. Then Kane had brought his grandson back from school, and reminded Oswald to meet him in the pub later. Then Oswald's nine year old son Cain, named after his grandfather, had asked if he could come along and Kane's eyes had sparkled as he said, “I don't think so, lad - tonight's a drinking night for the big boys, right, Oswald?” and he had winked.

Oswald had smiled politely and said he would see him at the Mermaid Inn.

“Don't get too pissed tonight, Dad,” Molly had told him as her father left the house.

“Or you!” she added as she glanced at Oswald.

He blinked, shooting her a look of surprise.

“I have no intention of getting inebriated!” he assured her.

Molly cast him a doubtful glance.

“Last time you went out for a few pints with my Dad you both ended up so drunk me Mam had to drive out to the Mermaid at three am to pick you both up! Why the hell were you out until three, Oswald?

“The landlady of the Mermaid gave us a lock in, because it was a special occasion...after hours, private party...”

Oswald tried to recall an evening that was mostly a blur, punctuated by hugs from Kane and two of his oldest men, including his bodyguard Ryan, who had lined up more drinks on the bar before they had even finished the first round.

“That was the night after Felix was born, we were celebrating!” Oswald said.

Molly raised a dark eyebrow.

“Celebrating?” she remarked, “I'd just given birth and I was more capable than you were, the day after you went on the piss! When the midwife stopped by to check me over I felt like asking her to send a nurse in for you instead, Oswald!”

He leaned in closer, looking into her eyes as his own gaze reflected love.

“I will not get drunk tonight, I promise!” he assured her.

...And the evening had gone on, he had arrived at the bar just before seven - and now it was almost ten pm as Oswald put on his jacket and reached for his cane and began to limp away from Kane and his men as they recalled old times and better times, between gangland wars of the past.

“Oswald?”

“Yes, Kane?” he asked as he turned back.

Kane MacQueen ran a hand through dark hair streaked with silver as he stood there at the bar in a black suit that already had a small stain on the jacket from an accidental spill.

“Where are you going? Ryan's just got another round in!”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh and forced a smile and limped back to the bar.

“I suppose another hour won't do any harm,” he said, remembering it was Kane's birthday. The next drink went down fast, and before he had finished it, another was waiting... And there would be another lock in after hours, because Kane MacQueen was a powerful gangland figure and it was his birthday. Oswald was going to get very drunk indeed...

Gotham City:

It was almost sunset. The sky was streaked with shades of gold and it felt like magic was in the air as Jax Sterling stood before the hallway mirror, seeing the reflection looking back at him of a man in his late thirties, stocky but looking well presented in a dark pinstripe suit. He didn't know if he was handsome, but April thought so, and that was good enough for him. The thought of her made his heart flutter. Then he felt a moment of panic as he remembered she was so experienced, she had enjoyed several relationships before they met, and here he was, a virgin until recently... he didn't know if he ought to feel proud of that, or ashamed. He wondered if she thought he was useless as a lover. Then he remembered her reassuring words as she had told him that she loved him, too. He ran a hand over his neat, dark hair and took a deep breath.

“You look okay,” he said to his reflection, “And she loves you, Jax. Remember that!”

As the doorbell rang, he paused to brush down his jacket, then he checked his appearance again, then finally turned away and went down the hallway. The clock in the front room chimed seven, its melodic tone sounding the same as it had ever since he was a boy. His house was old and full of faded furniture and cherished memories. He felt like he didn't have much to offer a young woman like April, coming from Penguin's fine family, but she had said she loved him, and if only his heart was good enough to give because he had little else to offer, he was grateful she felt that way. He opened the door and she greeted him with a smile and as she stepped inside he was smiling too as his nerves began to settle. A hug from her brought instant calm and rush of love as he drew back and looked into her eyes.

“I've missed you,” she said.

They shared a kiss and then he stepped back.

“You go and sit down, I'll check on dinner,” he told her, then he hurried off to the kitchen as April went through to the front room and sat down on sofa, waiting for Jax to return.

While April was having dinner with Jax, Victor was back at the mansion spending the evening with River, who was on the bed, her head on his shoulder as she sat beside him and Victor turned down the sound on the TV because once again, River was full of apology.

“And I feel so bad about not going into work today,” she said, “I'll spend more time at home, I can't party in the middle of the week, it's not practical.”

Victor said nothing in reply, because she wouldn't have liked what he wanted to say: She would say_ never again_, then Fish would message her, saying_ it's no fun for Mama Fish without Baby Fish!_ And then when she turned down a night out, Fish would call her, and River would change her mind...again.

River had turned her thoughts to April as she started to smile.

“I wonder who April's dating? It must be serious, she stays over at their place a couple of nights a week now... But I'm sure she'll tell us about it when she's ready,” and then she turned on her side and met his gaze, “I can't help but wonder what he - or she - is like, though. April has that look about her that says she must be in love.”

“I can't say I've noticed,” Victor replied, and River slid her arm around him and gave him a fond squeeze.

“You didn't even notice I was in love with you until I told you!” she said as she laughed softly, “I was crazy about you for a long time and you never saw it in my eyes, not once!”

“I see it now,” Victor replied as his tone softened, then he drew her closer and they kissed, as he silently concluded that he was glad he had fallen in love with River Mooney – even if it meant having to share her with her revived, literally powerful mother whose tolerance to booze was most likely infinite, unlike her daughter, who couldn't keep up with her wild lifestyle...

As shadows drew towards nightfall, the top floor boardroom at Wayne enterprises was full as city officials sat around the table while Bruce Wayne took a seat and quietly observed as the discussion began on plans to tighten up street security in the city. Julian Cobblepot was sitting opposite Fish Mooney, Fish was listening to the outline of plans with a cynical expression as the light caught on her shimmering dress that hugged her curves. Julian was leaning back in his chair like a bored kid as he loosened his tie and then opened up the buttons on his jacket, he felt uncomfortable in his light grey suit, he was thinking about his bike and burning up the miles on the highway, he looked down at the leather glove that covered that tattoo on the back of his hand as he thought about the ability Fish had given him, and he knew where he would rather be. But business had to be taken care of, no matter how pointless the meeting turned out to be.

A city official was talking some more about the many planned security measures, then as Julian glanced at Fish, he reached out with his mind.

_'This is bullshit. Who will end up paying for this? They come up with the idea and look to the underworld for money to cover it?'_

She cast him a sideways glance as he caught her telepathic message:

_'We pay fifty percent of the cost, they pay the other half. Then we take out half the cameras and I float them on the black market, we get our money back and they bother to employ more cops instead of looking to us for everything, all the time. Let's rob them, Julian. Get these pricks off their lazy asses.'_

Julian smiled as he reached for his glass, turning it as he kept his gaze on it.

_'Good move, Fish, I like it, they take too much these days, it's about time they gave something back...' _

He reached in his pocket and took out his phone, hoping for a message from Iris, but there was nothing. She never messaged him when he was in meetings, and he really wished that she would, because he was stuck here for another thirty minutes...

A text message alert sounded, and Bruce Wayne checked his phone. There was a robbery across town, a bank had been broken into, the cops had been called and now there was a hostage situation. It was time to make an excuse to leave and get back to Wayne Manor and put on the bat suit.

“Excuse me,” he said as he rose from his seat, “I have to leave – urgent personal business.”

As he left the room, Julian looked at him in envy. At least Bruce got to escape early. He really wanted Iris to send him a message, but his phone stayed silent...

As Bruce Wayne drove off at speed, he had no clue that he had just passed two parked transit vans filled with armed men who were checking their weapons. All of them were ready to go in there and fulfil their mission, all were aware that Fish Mooney was attending the meeting and had telepathic ability and would be alerted to a threat – but not one of them would be detected, because none thought about anything, their minds were blank, programmed only with their mission, courtesy of Jervis Tetch, who had been tracked down and used to hypnotise the gunmen. Tetch had no choice but to comply as the big, powerful man with breathing apparatus fixed to his face inhaled and exhaled audibly as he closed his hand about his throat and raised him from the floor as Tetch struggled choking.

“_What's in it for you?” his assailant had asked darkly, repeating his question, “You, Tetch, get to live – for now. I can use your skills again. That's what's in it for you. Do as I say or I'll crush your bones slowly!”_

The armed men burst out of the vehicles and hit the entrance with a spray of gunfire. Glass shattered and more bullets flew as security was gunned down in a second burst of fire, then as the men put on gas masks, a cannister was tossed into the entrance. They made their way to the upper floor with a haze of gas following in their wake as more security guards fell and the floors of Wayne Enterprises ran with fresh blood. It was evening, now yielding to nightfall and they made their way up to the top while others waited on the ground below.

_What happened next took seconds. _

The door burst open. Gas was tossed inside. As panic ensued, Julian exchanged a shocked look with Fish. She had not seen this coming, and she didn't know why... She rose from her seat, coughing as she set her sights on an approaching gunman. People were falling, choking, passing out. The gas was getting to her as her eyes stung and her head swam. Julian dived under the table and began to craw quickly, sights set through the choking haze, on to the open door. Then he was grabbed by the ankle and dragged out as he coughed and the gas made his head swim.

“We've got him,” said the man who stood over him, and then as he struggled, a fist smashed against his cheek and the world turned to darkness.

A few blocks away, an alarm was screaming as Selina Kyle leapt from a third floor window, landing cat-like with ease as she stood there in her leathers with an angry look on her face.

“Damn it!” she exclaimed, then she turned to her companion, he was short with light brown hair and had a look of panic in his eyes as he poked about inside an electrical box and jumped back as sparks flew.

“You said this was the power source for the laser trap upstairs!” he said.

“Well I was wrong!” she told him, “Hurry up, Josh, kill that alarm!”

He fumbled with the wiring again, dropping the screwdriver as a mild shock ran up his arm.

“We have to get out of here!”

In the distance, sirens were wailing. She looked at him, casting an up and down gaze over his slim, athletic body covered by dark clothing, and then a playful smile came to her face.

“So we screwed up on the robbery. No diamonds tonight, we might as well have some fun!”

“No!” he said in alarm as the wail of cop cars came ever nearer, “We have to get out of here! I don't want to go back to jail!”

“You won't go to jail tonight, you're with me, you only mess up when you're on your own!”

That playful look was still in her eyes as she reached for the zip that held her close fitting leathers together, and she started to slowly unzip as his eyes went straight to the curve of high, firm breasts as she teased him.

“We've got time...”

“No we haven't!” he said, looking over his shoulder:

_Shit, flashing blue lights were approaching. He could feel the cuffs closing on his wrists already and he didn't want to go back to Blackgate. He had been a thief for several years, and she was right, he always got caught on his own... But times were tough for both of them, and with her crazy attitude, they would both get busted tonight..._

“This is a bad idea!” he said, “We need to leave – now!”

He turned away and broke into a run, heading for the other end of the alley. Selina cracked her whip and it caught his ankles. He crashed to the ground, then she gave a tug and suddenly the alley was a blur as he was dragged back towards her at speed. He caught his breath as he came to a sharp halt at her feet, she stepped closer in her high heeled boots and looked down at him.

“I bet you're hard!”

“No, I'm not turned on, it's just adrenaline!”

She sat down on top of him, smiling as she felt his growing hardness beneath her.

“Selina, the cops...”  
_“Watch this...”_

_Oh no_, Josh thought, _now he was done for_... He had a raging hard on, and one look at her hand between her legs as she opened up that zip... He was sure she only had a zip on the cat suit between her legs to demand his instant attention, and she certainly had it now. She tugged at his clothing, reaching into his pants like a cat pawing at a pond to catch a fish.

“Ah yes...” she said, smiling at the sight of his erection.

“The cops, Selina!” he protested, then she sat on him. _“Oh...oh god yes! Hurry up!_”

She was riding him rhythmically, breathing hard as she looked into his eyes.

“All... this lousy... new security makes my life _so_ hard... “ she gave a groan, “And you're so hard, Josh...”

Lust was taking over as he thrust upwards to meet the demands of her hungry, demanding sex that had taken every inch of him inside as Josh went with it because he was on a slow climb to orgasm now. The thought ran through his mind that there would be the obvious question when he was arrested:

“_Why didn't you make a run for it, Josh?_

“_Because my cock was buried in Selina Kyle at the time, officer...”_

He heard car doors slam. Cops were on the street now, running for the museum. He wanted to come, but he also wanted to get up and run.

_Can't do both,_ he thought closing his eyes as she rode him quickly.

“This is _so _exciting!” she gasped.

Just then shouts from more cops called the others back.

“_Major incident...” _was all they heard said, and the cops got back into their squad cars and drove away, sirens screaming into the night.

Selina had stopped riding him as she listened, then a sparkle came to her eyes as she climbed off and knelt between his legs.

“They've gone!” she said with a giggle, “Spread your legs!”

Josh tugged his pants down further, his cock was rock solid and he was on his back in a filthy alley and he knew what was coming next, but he wanted this now. No cops, might as well surrender to his lover... Selina locked her gaze with his as she took off her glove and then she licked two fingers slowly like grooming cat, then dived down, sucking his hardness as she pushed her wet fingers deep into his ass. Josh gave a sharp cry that even cut through the ceaseless wail of the burglar alarm as he lost control, coming in sharp spurts that she sucked and swallowed down. She withdrew her fingers and got up, putting her glove back on and giggling as she watched him stand on shaking legs and pull up his pants and brush filth from the alley from his clothing.

“Now can we go home?” he said.

She leaned in, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, we have to – this alley's filthy, Josh. We both need a shower!”

Then she led the way to the other end of the alley, where she jumped on to a low flat roof, then leaned over, holding out her hands.

“Come on, honey – it's the only way out!”

He grabbed her hands, she giggled again as he slipped and stumbled and struggled, then she hauled him up to the roof and took him by the hand as she turned towards the route that would lead them away from the crime scene, and they followed it by the light of the moon as he kept a firm grip on a gloved hand tipped with claws made of razor sharp steel.

Julian was slammed back to consciousness as he was sat down roughly in a chair. He raised his head. His face was throbbing from that punch as he blinked, and it all came back to him and terror filled his gaze as he looked about the dimly lit room. The walls were old, paint was peeling, there was a smell in the air of brine and damp.. they were near water? His hands were tied to the arm rests of the chair, then his ankles were also tied. He was shaking as tears ran down his face. Armed men stood on the other side of the room as the others left, leaving him alone in the gloom with only the light of a lamp in the corner of the room throwing out any illumination.

“_Please let me go!”_ he sobbed as he looked about the room, _“Oswald is my Dad, he will pay any ransom you demand! Please, I just want to live!”_

Then the door opened. He heard his breathing, a loud inhale, then an exhale as the tall, powerfully built man wearing a breathing apparatus that covered his nose and mouth approached the table then stood there, towering over him. With a swift movement of his hand, he grabbed Julian by the hair, slamming his face to the table, pinning his head sideways as he leaned over him.

“I don't want a ransom,” he stated darkly in a deep voice, “I want the city. This time, I will take it as my own. Abducting you is just the beginning, Julian.”

As he pinned him there, Julian gave a sob as he looked sideways up at his abductor.

“_Just tell me what you want, please, I just want to live!”_

“You're no more than bait,” he stated, taking another audible, artificial breath as he looked down at his captive. What he said next confirmed his worst fears as Julian realised he would never see home again:

“When I am done with you, when you are no longer useful, I _will _kill you, Julian...” He leaned in closer still, glaring into his terrified gaze.

“You may as well accept your fate. This is the first move to take the city as my own, the start of the second war. And the cops and the underworld can't stop me. No one can stop me. I am invincible._ I am Bane_..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the distance, sirens wailed. That sound had been echoing off and on for around an hour, but in the old house that stood in the shade of tall trees that overlooked a garden that was well tended and looked beautiful by daylight, neither Jax nor April cared about the sounds of trouble at night in a city that was often plagued by crime as they lay together, still breathless, and as she shifted closer to the warmth of his embrace, Jax had a shine to his gaze that spoke wordlessly of the wonder of knowing how it felt to love, and to be loved in return.

“That was amazing,” he said as his voice trembled, “I...I hope it was equally so for you, my love....” he hesitated, and she saw that look of doubt in his eyes and quickly cancelled out his fears as they lay together in the dark as moonlight spilled in through the open window.

“It was wonderful!” she assured him, “And I love you, Jax.”

He started to smile as he held her tighter.

“I'm glad you feel that way. You're the only -”

“The only person you've ever been close to, yes, I know. And I'm so glad I found you, I want to be with you forever.”

He paused for thought as worry reflected in his gaze.

“But I'm older than you, and I really don't know how Mr Penguin will react to this news. I have to tell him, April.”

She ran her fingers through his hair as a smile came softly to her face.

“Uncle Oswald will understand. I asked him about you -”

“Me? Why would you do that?”

She laughed as she gently touched his cheek, seeing such a look of alarm come to his eyes at such a thought was quite endearing.

“I asked Uncle Oz who his finest men were, the people he's most proud to work with. And he said, Jax Sterling has more than earned his place as my general. He said he could put you into any conflict and you would guide his men through it the best way, and get any situation contained. He told me about some of the heavy gangland fights you and the guys have had to handle, and about that time you got shot...He said you pushed him out of the way and took a bullet in your side. You saved his life.”

As she spoke, she ran her hand down to an old scar, one of several. Jax had a knife scar on his shoulder and another that ran down his arm. The other bullet wound was from the shoot out with Valeska's people when River had been kidnapped. A bullet had skimmed his thigh and left a deep gauge. All old scars now, but April felt proud of her brave man who had served under her Uncle Oswald for two decades.

“I was doing my job, it's not a big deal, I was just doing what's expected,” he said, and his modesty touched her heart.

“But it took courage.” she reminded him.

Jax smiled as he held her close and toyed with a lock of her hair.

“Courage can mean many things, it's not about going in guns blazing and destroying everything in your path – it's about fighting for what is right, and doing so with honour and integrity. I remember when I was first employed by Penguin, he said to me, _I expect the very best from my men. I don't employ rough brutes, those who serve under me must be gentlemen, and honour and loyalty must be priority. I expect good morals, high standards and decency and that must reflect in your appearance as well as in deed. I want every one of my men to be the kind of gentleman I could have introduced to my late mother. _That's Mr Penguin's standards, and I uphold those values and instil them into every new hired gun who comes into the fold. Not that Penguin hires often, he prefers to keep the men he's always relied on. But I do my best, April.”

“I know you do, and I think you worry too much,” she told him.

Jax continued to explain:

“Without Oswald, I would have got nowhere in life. I'd probably be dead or in jail by now. I certainly couldn't have spent all those years taking care of my Dad, but thanks to your uncle, I was able to make a career for myself and keep the family home, and nurse my sick father until the end....” he paused again as worry once more reflected in his gaze, “I know what some of the guys have said about me in the past, lonely Jax, lived at home with his father all his life, never goes on dates... but I have no regrets. I loved my parents, and they needed me. After mother died, I was all Dad had left. Now I live here alone with old furniture and fond memories and I tend to my father's garden. I thought it was enough, but I was lonely until I met you. I just hope Mr Penguin understands.”

April had listened, and she had told him many times before that he had no reason to worry, but it didn't stop him having his doubts.

“I realise you work for him, but I lived with him from the day I came into the family with River until he moved to Ireland with Molly and the kids. I know him, Jax! He will be pleased for us.”

Jax gave a sigh.

“I wish I could share your optimism. But I'm older than you, April. He might object, he might think I've behaved in a dishonourable way.”

“No,” April assured him as she held him and looked into his eyes, “You could never do that, Jax. He will be happy for us. If you feel awkward about it, I could tell him for you?”

“No, that's not necessary,” Jax replied, “I shall tell him myself, perhaps next time he calls to check on business – he calls me once a month.... or maybe I should wait, and tell him face to face?” worry crept into his voice, “Maybe next time he comes back to visit, does that sound like a good idea? I would hate for him to hear it from anyone else, if you told the rest of the family first, that might make me look _very_ bad in his eyes...”

April smiled as she leaned in closer.

“Let's wait until he comes over from Ireland. We can tell him together. Don't worry, everything will be fine.” She sealed that promise with a kiss, and then held him close as the lay together, warm in a loving embrace as the moonlight spilled in, as somewhere out in the city, more sirens wailed.

The sirens sounded much louder for Selina and Josh, up in Selina's small apartment close to the heart of the city. Selina had paused by the window, part in shadow, part softened by the lamp light's glow as it lit on her naked body as she looked to the distance as flashing lights ripped through the streets with sirens screaming. Earlier, the bat symbol had been seen in the sky, but that had been a while back and now, cops were_ still_ on their way? There was a distant thunder of the sound of choppers heading in, too... She couldn't make out the location of the chaos from here, but it seemed to be in the area near Wayne Enterprises... Not that it was her problem. She knew if there was a situation, Bruce would be on to it. But she still wondered why the cops were pouring in like that, shouldn't the crisis be over by now?

Then she pushed aside thoughts of the outside world, along with worries about the future as the heavy cop presence out there reminded her of their current situation – life wasn't easy for a thief like herself, not even with her skills, not at a time when Gotham was increasing security on every level...But none of that mattered as she reached down, unable to resist the urge to touch the rigid, six inch, shiny certain_ something_ she was wearing, that was about to wake Josh with a big surprise...

Josh was sleeping on his back, the covers were off as the night air drifted in cool and even the sounds of chaos carried on the breeze through the open window hadn't stirred him as he slept deeply, and she ran her gaze over him, taking in the sight of his firm, athletic body and the way his chest rose and fell as he rested, unaware of what she was about to do... She stepped closer, leaning over him.

Josh woke with a jolt. Something hard was poking against his face, pressing against his cheek slowly and firmly. He looked up at Selina, saw the playful, wicked gleam in her eyes and as he turned his head she gave a small thrust, pushing the strap on into his mouth.

“Mines bigger than yours...” she teased.

He knew what to do next. She was showing him who was boss, and he was just thankful he had recently replaced the empty tube of lube they kept in the bedroom, because tonight was a night for submission, and she wouldn't settle for less. She was still on a high from that failed robbery because they had escaped from the cops, and when the risk of getting caught was that high, so was she, on the buzz of getting away with it. Even though they didn't have the diamond, it was still a party night for Selina...

“That's right, give it a suck!” she said, and he felt his cock starting to grow hard as he thought about what would happen next. It had hurt, the first time – but after that, the orgasm he got from being fucked far outweighed any minor discomfort.

“Your sexy little ass,_ so_ sexy!” she gave his ass a sharp slap as she giggled and he got up on his knees.

“Here it comes, I'm giving it to you good and hard,” she said, and he heard an audible squirt of lube.

Fingers pushed into his ass, slowly and deeply as he gave a soft moan, his cock felt heavy and his balls ached already. She climbed on to the bed and grabbed his ass, squeezing gently.

“What do you want, Josh?” she said breathlessly.

“Your cock...”

She giggled, slapping his ass again as he laughed too, his face flushing. _She wanted him to say it loud. The walls were thin here. If he saw the neighbours in the morning, he definitely wouldn't look them in the eye..._

“I can't hear you?” she said.

“Your cock!” he told her loudly.

Then he gasped as she slowly entered him, taking care but gripping at his hips hard as she held back on the urge to slam it home in one thrust. She was always gentle, at first...

He had never been taken anally until he had got together with Selina, and she who carried a whip had soon showed him she kept a lot more back home, too... Selina liked her dominance, and he had ever experienced it until their paths had crossed. It was something that made their sex life even more exciting, and as she thrust in and out, taking her time to build up to a harder rhythm, he was panting and perspiring as she made him wait for it, she was thrusting in and up with each connection of their bodies, stimulating herself as much as him as she gave a gasp, close to orgasm. Then she thrust in deep, hitting the right spot over and over as she gave a soft cry and came as the base of the toy hit her the right way as the end of the artificial cock hit him right on target and his prostate couldn't take any more. He gave a sharp yell, shaking as he shouted her name. Hot come spurted on to the bed, then he collapsed and rolled on to his back, having no wish to think about closing his legs just yet, his body felt like jelly, his mind had been blown, and she was flushed and breathless and she reached for the strap and took off the dildo and let it fall to the floor.

“That was great!” she said breathlessly, climbing on to the bed and laying beside him.

As Josh recovered, his flesh shone pale by moonlight, beaded with sweat as he turned his head and looked up at her as she lay on her side.

“You could have warned, me!”

She giggled.

“What for?”

“Because I woke up with a plastic cock poking me in the face!”

She laughed again and brushed sweat dampened hair from his eyes.

“That's half the fun, though – surprise!” she giggled, “The look on your face when you woke up!”

He laughed too.

“I didn't know what it was, Selina – something was pressing on my face, it could have been a cock or it might have been a gun, what am I supposed to think?”

She laughed harder as she hugged him, pressing her face against the warmth of his chest, then she raised her head and their gaze met.

“I do love you.” Josh said, reaching up and placing his hand on her shoulder as her hair fell in soft curls about her face, “And I'm sorry I'm such a loser. I wish I could get a real job and do something with my life, I know we make a great team on robberies – but how much longer will that last now security's getting tighter, city wide?”

“Don't spoil a great night,” she told him, “Let's talk about something else – and you're _not_ a loser, Josh!”

“But I am! No one will give me a job. I've got a criminal record going back more than ten years, I'm a thief who's done time, multiple times for burglary! Sometimes I think, this is it for me – it's never going to get any better.”

Selina gave a heavy sigh as she ran a hand across his chest and looked into his eyes.

“It doesn't matter. I love you.”

Josh looked away, avoiding her gaze.

“I love you too, but I'm not the billionaire Bruce Wayne. I can't give you the things your ex did.”

Selina stared at him. He had said this before, dragging up the past in moments when he thought too deeply about things he couldn't change, mainly the fact that she had once been romantically linked to the man who owned Wayne Enterprises.

“And that makes no difference! That was long ago, Josh! And Bruce never gave me anything, I didn't want him to!”

Josh turned on his side, pulling her closer as he looked into her eyes.

“But I'm not Bruce.” he reminded her, “And I'm not going to leave this city and walk away for a decade and leave you behind like he did after the war. I want to make a life with you, I want real money behind us, I want a proper job so that if the worst happens, if you take a bullet or get arrested, I can step in and help in some way instead of standing there with my hands in my empty pockets feeling useless! I want a steady job, Selina. I want to do that for us, for the future. And you know Penguin, maybe you could put in a good word for me.”

She said nothing for a moment as she looked at him, this had been unexpected – Josh seriously wanted to work for Oswald?

“You want to be one of Penguin's men?”

“Yes I do.”

Worry flickered in her gaze.

“And if you did that, do you have any idea how dangerous it could be? If he needs a situation sorted out, he sends his men in with guns blazing. There's more to working for him than wearing a sharp suit and being polite and looking good. You might have to execute rival gang members, you might get caught up in a shoot out, you could be killed!”

“I know a few of his men died fighting Velaska's people a few years back,” Josh replied, “But stuff like that doesn't happen often. It's not like the old days, and Penguin pays good money.”

“And he expects a lot from those who serve him,” Selina added, “You could be in real danger if you did this.”

“And I'm a big boy, Selina. I love you being the boss in bedroom, I love following you into trouble and being accomplice in your robberies - and maybe a part of me likes the risk of getting caught, not as much as you do, I'm not denying it's a thrill – but I still want to do something more with my life. I need a real chance to turn things around, and I think Penguin might be able to help me.”

She fell silent for a moment, then she turned on her back and pushed her hair off her face and looked at him.

“Penguin doesn't hire new guys very often. Not unless someone dies or gets sick, or retires. And why would he want to hire you, Josh? You're better at getting caught than getting away it, you've been to jail multiple times -”

“And if I was working for Penguin's army, I'd have a legitimate job, thanks to the unity pact. I would be following orders, and I wouldn't be stealing anything.”

“Could you shoot someone?” she asked.

He thought about it.

“If they were a threat to the city, yes. It's like being a cop, except they don't give a warning, they go in if negotiations fail and they take out the enemy and do it with the blessing of the city under Article Two. If I thought I was working to make this city a safer place, and keep violence and crime under control, if I had to take out some real monsters along the way, I'd do it, Selina. I could do a lot of things, I just need someone to give me a chance.”

“Penguin's not hiring right now, not as far as I know,” she replied, and then she snapped off the light and shifted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Go to sleep, Josh,” she said quietly, “It's late, I'm tired.”

Then she said no more as she thought on what he had said. Josh wanted to work for Penguin? She didn't doubt it would be wonderful for him if he got a chance like that, but Penguin wasn't hiring, and he wouldn't make an exception just because she and him went back years...He wouldn't hire Josh, not with his long history of multiple arrests and failed robberies...She briefly thought about what it would be like, how proud he would feel if he had that opportunity. But then she pushed it aside. It wasn't going to happen. Right now life was hard, and it was probably going to stay that way...

Julian ached to his bones. As he tried to move, his neck ached from being pinned to the table, the ropes that bound him to the chair prevented movement and now he was alone, in a hollow room that echoed every sound, and he wasn't sure if he could hear water, or if the room was rocking slightly as if the whole place was floating... _Was this a ship? Was he on an old ship? _He tried to think where he could be, as his face throbbed and he recalled the punch that knocked him out. Then he realised, he didn't know how long he had been out cold._ Was he still in Gotham? Was he on the river somewhere? Or was he out at sea, miles from help..._

Panic was rising as pain throbbed and he gave a quiet sob as he thought of home. He closed his eyes, trying to reach out with his mind, calling to Fish... but they had to be in close contact for his telepathy to work, and there was nothing, no response, his thoughts reaching nowhere. He tried again to loosen the bonds that held his wrists to the chair, but pain forced him to stop as the ropes bit deep. The door opened and an armed guard came in, tipped his head back and forced him to drink from a glass. Thankfully it was just water, and he swallowed it quickly, partly because he was thirsty and partly because he didn't want to choke.

“Bane has questions for you in the morning,” said the guard, “And you will answer him truthfully, unless you want to suffer. Take the easy choice, that's my advice.”

“_What questions? I don't know anything!”_ Julian protested, but the guard left the room and closed the door heavily.

As the sound of the door closing echoed about the metallic room, Julian gave another sob. He thought of home and Iris and wondered if she knew yet. He wondered if they had taken Fish, too.

_And then it hit him:_

No, they hadn't taken Fish, because she wasn't important enough. They had taken him because he was acting king of Gotham in Oswald's absence. Bane had said, he wouldn't be getting out of here alive. Of course not, he was going to kill him no matter what, because he was just bait – for Oswald. Bane wanted to start another war, and bring down the underworld first... A tear ran down his face as he sat there alone, bruised and scared and unable to move.

“_I'm sorry, Iris,”_ he whispered, as he realised he would probably never see her again...

County Mayo, Ireland:

It was almost 3am. _Bloody three o'clock in the morning_, Molly thought, _I knew this would happen! _She sat down with a cup of tea in the front room as the clock on the shelf ticked softly. The kids were all fast asleep. She hoped Oswald would come in quietly, and she also hoped her Dad had called her Mum and got a ride home from the pub safely. She had tried calling her father's phone and her husband's, but neither had answered. Molly sipped her tea and set it down, then she wondered if she ought to get changed and go to bed, or if she should stay dressed, because she might need to pick Oswald up from the pub... She hoped that wasn't the case. If she had to put the kids in the car at three am, she would be furious with her Dad and her husband. Dad's birthdays were always like this, down the pub with the guys, and home steaming drunk in the early hours...It didn't help that in these parts, Kane MacQueen had a respected reputation as a gangland leader. That meant a lot of people would be buying him drinks tonight, and Oswald, too...

Just then, her phone rang. She recognised the number, it was her Dad, at last. She answered the call.

“Dad, where are you?”

“Molly love!” he said drunkenly, “It's been a great night... wait... wait a sec...” his voice faded out as he turned away, making heavy steps on gravel.

“_Oswald,”_ he yelled, _“Watch out for that tree...” _he chuckled,_ “Don't knock it down with your big cock!”_ he laughed again, then she heard the click of a cigarette lighter as he paused to take a drag in his smoke and he spoke into the phone again.

“That's better... where was I... Oh, yes... I was singing just now...”

“Dad -”

“_I've been a wild rover for many's the year,” _he sang into the phone, _“And I've spent all me money on whiskey and beer, but now I'm returning with gold in great store, and I never will play the wild rover no more...”_

“Dad!”

“What, Molly? I was singing to ya...”

“Where's Oswald?” she demanded.

“He's up against a tree.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think a man's up against a tree, Molly? He's taking a piss!”

“Where are you?” she asked.

Kane paused to think.

“Ryan's pal dropped us off at the top of the road, we're in the driveway, by the gate... it is your place, I checked the house number and so did Oswald...”

“My Oswald's taking a piss up against that big tree by _our_ gate?”

“No, he's finished now,” Kane confirmed, “We'll be with you soon, love...”

“Dad, wait – had Oswald got his cane?”

“No, I've got it.”

“But he needs it to walk!” she exclaimed.

Kane chuckled.

“But I'm drunk Molly. I need it more than him. I've got to lean on something!”

“And how is Oswald going to walk?”

“He's leaning on me, Molly!”

She gave a heavy sigh as her father hung up the call, then she turned off her phone and got up and went down the hallway and turned on the porch light and opened up the front door. Moments later, there was her dad, stumbling drunk leaning on Oswald's cane, as Oswald leaned on him. Both men were drunk, and both laughing as they made their way to the light of the porch.

“Molly my love, I have returned!” Oswald announced, taking his cane back and staggering inside, then he wrapped his arms around her he looked at her with love that reflected in glazed eyes as his breath stank of booze.

“I'm going to make love to you all night long!” he vowed with a lazy smile on his face.

“No, you won't, Oswald,” Molly told him, “You're going to stagger up those stairs and fall asleep the minute your head hits the pillow!”

“Don't worry about your Mam,” said Kane as he closed the door behind him, “I called her earlier and said I'd be sleeping here tonight.”

“Please take the sofa, Dad,” Molly told him, “And no singing!”

Now he had his cane back, Oswald was taking the stairs easily, but pausing every other step as Molly glanced back.

“Are you okay, Oswald?”

He had finally reached the top.

“I'm fine!” he said, pausing to lean against the upper balcony to blow her a kiss, “Come, join me, my love!”

“Keep your voice down, the kids are asleep!” she reminded him, then Oswald turned away, staggering off towards the bedroom.

Molly turned back to her father, who glanced towards the open door that led to the front room.

“You get off to bed, Molly,” he said her, “I'm fine as I am, I just need that big soft sofa of yours...”

“Happy birthday, dad,” Molly replied as she gave him a hug, then as she stepped back, she saw a change of expression as sadness shaded his gaze.

“I've always tried to be a good dad, and a good husband,Molly... Sometimes I think about the past and -”

“Stop it, Dad, you're drunk! Go and get some sleep. And no singing, you'll wake the kids!”

“Goodnight, Molly,” he said, and she smiled.

“Night, Dad,” she replied fondly, then he went into the front room to crash out on the sofa, as Molly went upstairs to join Oswald.

When Molly entered the bedroom she stopped for a moment, looking with love in her eyes at the sight of her husband, on the bed, in his clothing, still clutching his cane as he snored softly against the pillow.

“Let's get you undressed,” she whispered, and she closed the door, then went over to him, taking the cane from his grasp.

Next she took off his shoes, and as he turned over and murmured her name, she took off his jacket and then slipped off his tie. She partly unbuttoned his shirt, then opened up his belt and after some tugging, and patient turning as Oswald gave a sigh, she got him undressed down to his shirt. She paused to unbutton it and then she placed the rest of his clothing over the back of a chair. After folding the covers over him, she went downstairs, came back up with a glass of water and painkillers, and left them next to the bed, guessing he would wake up with a raging thirst and a headache,too. She managed to slip off his shirt after getting into bed, then she turned out the light, and just as she put her arm around Oswald and closed her eyes, she vaguely heard her Dad, singing downstairs. She smiled as she settled down to sleep at last, glad her Oswald had made it through a big night without falling over.

And while she slept, her phone was off, and Oswald's phone was on silent in his pocket, and no one saw it light up as it rang, and then the call went to voicemail. That call was from Jim Gordon, he left an urgent message:

“_Oswald, it's Captain James Gordon of the GCDPD calling to declare a serious incident. There was a meeting tonight at Wayne Enterprises to discuss future security plans for the city. Your son Julian was there to represent the underworld along with Fish Mooney...”_ he paused, hating to break bad news in such an official way, but protocol had to be followed, _“The meeting was ambushed by unknown assailants, they used guns and tear gas and Fish Mooney was unharmed but Julian was abducted. We still don't know who is responsible and we're waiting for the call. Acting under the Unity Pact the press have been silenced on the matter for seventy-two hours to prevent panic and possible political unrest, and to leave the table open for negotiations in the possibility this is a kidnap, and in respect of the pact we're waiting on your response. Please get back to me as soon as you can, we can't act without your permission, one of your own has been taken and we're aware you may want to handle this entirely as an underworld issue. And Oswald, I'm so sorry about your son. I'm waiting for your call and the GCPD is_ _ready to do whatever it can to help, if you wish to agree to police assistance at this time...”_

Molly woke early the next morning, she fed and changed Felix, then went downstairs to make breakfast for the kids. Her Dad was up an hour later, reviving quickly after coffee as she silently marvelled at the way he could shake off a hangover so easily. While Felix sat in his rocker and Luna watched TV and Cain chatted with his grandfather, Molly went back upstairs and returned to the bedroom, where she put Oswald's shirt in the laundry basket and then set his suit aside because it had a few booze stains and would need a dry clean. Then she propped his cane against the bedside table so he could reach for it when he woke and finally, she realised his phone was no where in sight, so she checked his jacket, then she saw a missed call... from Gotham? She read the number. _The GCPD? What the hell..._

Molly accessed Oswald's messages and listened to the call. It was from Jim Gordon.

And that was when all hopes of a quiet, happy life came crashing down.

_Julian had been abducted. Christ almighty..._

She went over to the bed, placing a hand on Oswald's shoulder as she gently shook him.

“Oswald, wake up!” she said urgently.

He gave a groan and opened his eyes, feeling rather hungover. Then he saw her worried expression and blinked away sleep. His head ached as he sat up and ran his hand through messed up spikes.

“Oswald, I'm sorry,” Molly said as she handed him the phone, sorrow shading her eyes as she knew what she was about to say would shatter their lives, _“I got a call from James Gordon. Julian's been abducted...”_

A short while later as the shock sunk in, Oswald's head was still throbbing despite the painkillers washed down with water as he showered, dressed and then joined Molly downstairs. He had already made two phone calls. The first had been to order his private jet be made ready, the second call had been to the GCPD. He had told Jim to sit tight and do nothing and await further instruction. There could be no decision about how this was to be handled until they knew who had Julian, and what they wanted in exchange for his safe return. _Julian had been kidnapped?_ As he thought about the man he had taken in and loved as his own son, he felt as if his heart was breaking. Julian wasn't a fighter, he wasn't made of the kind of stuff that could stand up to this kind of terror... _Who had taken him? Was he hurt? _He didn't doubt he was frightened, and wondering if he was going to live through this and see home again.

“_Don't worry, son, I'll get you home safely,”_ he muttered as he limped down the stairs, his heart heavy and his mind full of desperate worry. He made mental note that from now on, both Julian and Fish would need solid armed protection everywhere they went. And Julian would be home soon, he reminded himself, because obviously, who ever had taken him wanted a ransom because he was a Cobblepot - this _had_ to be about money. He would pay that ransom if it was the safest and quickest way to get him back unharmed...

As he entered the front room his phone rang again. It was Iris, and as he answered, she was sobbing.

“_Oswald, where the hell have you been?”_ she tearfully demanded,_ “They took him, someone took Julian! The cops are waiting for a ransom demand, but there's been nothing! Help him!”_

“Iris, there will be a call,” Oswald assured her as he silently, desperately hoped he was right, “And if it's a matter of paying a ransom, I'll arrange it. I have the jet prepared for take off and I'm leaving shortly - I will be with you all soon. Please tell Victor to double the security at the mansion, and I want everyone home and staying home until this is over!”

Molly said nothing as she listened as Oswald tried to reassure terrified Iris, and when the call finally ended, she knew what had to be done. Someone had taken Julian – they were only assuming this was a kidnap, and that the abductor wanted money. It didn't mean that was the case, or that he would be returned safely. No way was she going to let her husband handle this alone...

“_I'm coming with you, Oswald.”_

As Molly said that, he glanced at her and nodded.

“Of course,” he agreed.

“Just a bloody minute!” Kane said sharply as he rose from his seat, glaring at his daughter.

Molly glanced to the kids, then back at her Dad.

“Not in front of the kids, Dad,” was all she said, and as she left the room and Kane followed, Oswald limped after them.

As they stood together in the hallway Oswald softly closed the door, sensing rising tension in the air as Molly glared at Kane and he glared back at her.

“There's a crisis, Julian's in danger and I'm _not_ sitting back and letting my Oswald handle this alone!” she said sharply.

Anger burned in Kane's eyes as he remembered the kids were in the next room, and he kept his voice low.

“And if this turns bad -” he glanced to Oswald, “And you can't say it won't, Oswald -” he looked back to Molly, “You have three kids who need their Mam alive!”

“And they need their Dad alive too!” Molly said, “If there's a risk to Oswald, I'm by his side! And I'm not going to wait here while Julian needs us both!”

“You don't know how this could turn,” Kane warned her, “You should both think about what you're doing here!”

“There's no time for debate,” Oswald cut in, pausing to check his watch,”The jet will be ready to leave by mid day. By then, maybe we'll know more. Jim seems to think if it's a kidnap, the cops will get a call because Julian's a high profile politician. I'm not planning to start a war, Kane. I just want my son back safely. If they want money, they can have it. My men can track them down and kill them later. Julian's safety is priority.”

Kane gave a heavy sigh.

“I'll call your mother, Molly – and I'll tell her to come and pick the kids up,” he said, “And you take care, both of you, no one knows how this situation could end up...”

Two hours later, Molly and Oswald were driven to the airport. Kane had arranged the transport, he had also hugged them both before they left, after watching Molly and Oswald say goodbye to the kids, as they played down the reason for leaving, telling Cain and Luna that Daddy had some business to take care of back in Gotham. Seeing them both hold baby Felix before handing her to his wife had made Kane's eyes sting with tears.

“Don't worry, Dad,” Molly had said before she left, “We'll be okay. And so will Julian.”

“God be with you all,” Kane replied, then he hugged them both a second time.

Now Oswald and Molly were on board his private Jet, and were heading off across the skies, towards the Atlantic. As nothing but clouds above and sea below filled the view from her window, Molly reached to the seat beside her, closing her hand over Oswald's as he turned his head, meeting her gaze with a worried expression.

“Whatever happens next, we'll handle it together,” Molly vowed. And Oswald gave her hand a squeeze as he nodded in agreement.

_Yes, they would handle this together_, he silently concluded, _They had been through hell before and come out the other side, and they would do it again, if they had to. They would do what ever it took to get Julian back home safely..._

Hours later, Oswald's jet was touching down at the airport in Gotham City when the call came through to Jim Gordon. He stood there in his office, pale and shocked as the voice registered and memories flooded back...

He was speaking to a man he had believed, until now, to be dead. Eduardo had vanished after breaking out of heavily guarded security at the asylum on Shutter Island. He wasn't the only man to escape that day, and both had been presumed dead, drowned at sea... But clearly, that wasn't the case.

“Tell Penguin if he wants his son back alive, he needs to meet with me, and negotiation will exclude the GCPD,” said the deep voice on the end of the phone, as he audibly inhaled, then artificially exhaled, “This is an underworld matter. If Penguin wants his son back, he must surrender to me – and my demands do not concern the GCPD. I _want _Penguin to invoke Article Two.”

Jim gripped the phone harder as he broke into a sweat. No, this wasn't Eduardo. There was no Eduardo any more, only the monster he had become long ago...

“You want to destroy the underworld!”

“Just give Penguin my message, he has forty eight hours to respond before I kill his son,” he replied, and the call ended.

Jim's heart was hammering as he took in a shaken breath. He was still processing the shock of realising who was behind the abduction, and now he knew this situation could easily and rapidly get a lot worse. The city could be on the brink of a second war. It had sunk in now:

_Bane. _

_Bane was behind this..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oswald had slept for most of the flight, recovering from his hangover. But as soon as the jet touched down in Gotham City, he was wide awake and after water and more painkillers to chase away the last of his headache, he was ready to take on what ever happened next. The fire was back in his eyes as he and Molly left the airport, and as he stood there leaning on his cane and seeing no sign of Victor or the car, impatience rose in his voice.

“Where the hell is he, we have a crisis on our hands!”

Just then two squad cars rolled up, along with another car, unmarked and driven by Jim Gordon.

“Oswald,” he said as the car came to halt and he looked at him through the open window, “Victor's at home guarding the family. I said I'd collect you both. You have to come with me, there's been a development.”

Molly and Oswald exchanged a glance.

“What development?” Oswald demanded.

Jim looked down, away from him as he prepared to speak.

“This has to be done officially, when we get back to the GCPD,” he said.

Oswald looked at Molly as all colour drained from his face. For a split second fear shone in his pale gaze, then as a cop started to load their luggage into the trunk, Jim spoke again, keeping his voice low.

“This is an emergency situation and only those who need to know, can know. We have to do this in private, Oswald.”

“Tell me if my son is still alive!” he demanded, glaring through the open window at Jim.

“As far as we are aware, he's alive,” Jim confirmed, “We can discuss the rest in private, for his sake.”

Oswald's face was a mask of rage and frustration as he limped closer to the car, looking hard at Jim.

“Tell me -”

“Oswald!” Molly was beside him now, and she reached for his hand, it was shaking and balled into a tight fist, but loosened up as she gripped it.

“Jim's right, we can't do this here. Let's just get in the car, okay?”

Oswald took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly as he forced his rage to simmer down, then he nodded. Molly opened up the car door and Oswald got in first, then she followed. They drove away as Molly reached for his hand once more, holding it tightly as he said nothing, lost in thoughts of the man he loved as a son, who he feared he would never see again.

As Jim drove away with Molly and Oswald, the man who had just stepped out of the airport paused with his luggage beside him, taking a deep breath of city air. He looked about the vast area beyond the airport, it was busy here and taxis were coming and going and people were coming out with luggage and going in with luggage. For a city that was its own nation, so far, Gotham seemed like any other massive city in the world, apart from the armed cops that heavily guarded the place, security was very, _very_ tight around here...

He cast a glance at his reflection in the polished glass of the entrance:

Short brown hair, dark brown eyes, he guessed his face was more like his late mum than his Dad, but he definitely had his Dad's smile... He wore a dark blue suit and a white shirt, the buttons were open at the throat and around his neck he wore a small silver crucifix, a gift from his Dad. He had cherished all gifts from his father, growing up with his Mum in London while his Dad was with his family in Ireland... He stood there briefly recalling the conversation he had shared on the phone the day before:

“_Maybe you shouldn't introduce yourself to them just yet, Connor,” Kane had said, “Molly and Oswald had to leave, there's been a crisis back home in Gotham. There could be trouble kicking off.”_

“_And I'm ex army, Dad,” he reminded him, “I can handle a bit of aggravation. I always said, one day, I'd meet my sister. I know Mum wanted me to stay away because of your marriage and me being a secret – but we buried my mum last year, and I want to meet my sister now!”_

_Kane MacQueen had paused._

“_My wife doesn't know about you,” he had reminded him, “Thirty-five years ago I made a mistake, Connor. I cheated on my wife. And that doesn't mean I didn't love your mother, it just means I shouldn't have done it. But if you want_ _to meet Molly, go ahead – just don't expect her to give you a warm welcome, especially at a time like this! Julian's been kidnapped. This is as bad as it can_ _get, and you want to walk in there and say, Hi, Molly, I'm your big brother?”_

“_Julian Cobblepot's been kidnapped?” he had repeated. “Shit, that's bad... very bad... Maybe I can help, you never know Dad, they might need me.”_

_Kane had given a weary sigh._

“_Don't say a word to anyone about Julian's kidnap, it's supposed to be kept within -”_

“_Family?” Connor had said with a smile, “That's what I am. And it's time I proved it, too. I'm taking that flight, I'm getting in touch, and if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it...”_

And now he was here in Gotham, standing outside the airport as he wondered what to do next... _Should he call her? Probably not, if they were waiting for a call from the kidnappers._ Connor raised his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle and as a taxi came to a halt, he told the driver to take him to the Van Dahl mansion, and the driver looked at him like he was crazy.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, “That's the home of the ruling underworld family. You're sure you want to go there?”

Connor smiled broadly.

“I'm very sure, mate,” he said in a heavy London accent, “I'm family!”

Back at the mansion, Fish Mooney looked well considering her ordeal, and while the other victims of the raid on the meeting were recovering from inhaling gas, Fish was unaffected, thanks to the abilities developed after her return from death. But the look in her eyes said she was very much affected emotionally by the events of the night before. She was usually cool and poised and nothing ruffled her, but today it was a different story as she stood there with worry reflecting in her gaze as she thought of Oswald and how afraid he would be for the man he thought of as a son. The cops had called the house to say they would be meeting Oswald at the airport. She guessed that meant there had been news but of course, under the unity pact that news would have to be given to Oswald first. All they could do now was wait...

“_Why didn't you do something?”_

As Iris spoke up and shot Fish a tearful, accusing glance, Fish looked hard at her as they sat together at the table in the dining room. River was talking quietly to Victor over by the window, saying maybe she ought to try and call April again, to tell her to return home. So far, her phone was off – but it usually was when she stayed overnight with her mystery lover...

“Just wait,” Victor replied, “She's the only one in this family yet to get the bad news... let her spend some time with her date, she's safe enough – no one will target your adopted daughter, Baby Fish – Julian is acting head of the underworld in Penguin's absence. Penguin's kids are next in line after Julian, and they're safe in Ireland. Their grandpa's a godfather, they can't be any safer!”

“No, I'm going to call her again and tell her she needs to come home,” River replied, and she took her phone from her pocket and tried her number again.

Fish was still looking hard at Iris, who was sitting at the table with a glass of scotch in front of her that she had half drank, but she was still tearful and shaking.

“You're supposed to have telepathic ability and you couldn't even sense armed men storming the building to take Julian?”

“No,” Fish stated, “I sensed nothing, they must have been conditioned in some way, I knew nothing until the door burst open!”

Iris reached for her drink and sipped it, then she gave another sob.

“He must be so scared... He can throw a punch, he can put up a struggle but he was no match for these guys...He won't be able to defend himself against who ever has him, Fish! Can't you try and reach him?”

Fish shook her head.

“I can't hear him,” she told her, “He's too far away. I have to be close to him to communicate and I can't sense him at all. Oswald will be back soon, hopefully he can tell us more – the cops know something or they wouldn't have taken him back to their HQ.”

Iris wiped her eyes, then she ran her fingers through her fair hair as she pushed it off her face. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but a sudden, terrible thought hit her that made her eyes go wide.

“What if... What if they've killed him, Fish?”

Fish reached across the table, grasping her hand firmly, more to steady her than to convey comfort.

“Iris,” she said firmly, “This is a kidnap. Oswald is a wealthy and powerful man. No one will pay out a corpse. Of course Julian is still alive, if he was dead, they'd get no ransom. They have to keep him alive if they want their money!”

Iris drew her hand back, stifling another sob. Fish Mooney's words had been harsh, but spoken with the experience of a former queen of Gotham who fully understood if this was a kidnap, the victim would have to be kept alive, at least for now... River was getting no answer on the phone. She didn't leave a message because she didn't want April to rush home in a panic. She noticed Iris was getting distraught again and went back over to the table.

“If you lay off the booze until tomorrow, I can prescribe you something to help your nerves,” she said kindly.

Iris swallowed down the rest of the whiskey and set the glass down hard as tears filled her eyes again.

“No thanks, River – I don't want sedatives, I just want Julian back!”

“We all want him back,” River reminded her, and then she glanced at the clock as worry reflected in her eyes. Oswald had been met at the airport by now, yet he had not called home. Whatever was being said at the GCPD had to be serious. They clearly knew something – and it had to be significant, because the phone was still silent...

Jim Gordon could feel Oswald's swirl of anger and impatience as he worried for his son as he closed the door to his office. It was like a physical charge was in the air, a crackle of static as if Oswald Cobblepot was about to explode with rage, and that look reflected in his icy glare as Jim invited him to sit but he just stood there, leaning on his cane as silently fumed. Molly was beside him, ready to reach out and remind him to stay calm, but Oswald spoke up first before Jim had a chance to say a word.

“Now we are alone in your office,” said Oswald, suddenly raising his voice, _“WHERE IS MY SON?”_

Molly placed a hand on his arm but he shrugged her off, limping stiffly over to Jim as rage burned in his eyes.

“Oswald, calm down, he's on our side!” Molly reminded him.

Jim took a deep breath.

“Oswald, you might need to sit down to hear this.”

“I'll stand, Jim. Tell me everything you know!”

As Oswald stood there, tense and glaring at him as his hair stood in rigid spikes, if it wasn't for the weight he had gained over the years, Jim was sure this moment would have reminded him very much of the old days, when he and Penguin had been on opposite sides. Oswald looked ready to murder someone...

“We had a call,” Jim said, “The person responsible for holding Julian has demanded you make contact within forty eight hours. He also said if you want Julian back, you have to meet with him – alone. He also wants you to invoke Article Two and make this entirely a matter for the underworld... Oswald, I'm so sorry, we thought he was dead after the break out on Shutter island, but he's not. It's Bane..._.Bane has your son_.”

Oswald's rage switched to confusion and then as he gasped and the shock of the news hit him, his body sagged as he leaned hard on his cane as tears came to his eyes... _Bane had Julian? If this was true, the city was at risk, there could be another war – and it was highly unlikely that Bane would let Julian live. He didn't want a ransom, he wanted the city... _Oswald blinked. He stared at Jim, his mouth open for a moment as words stuck in his throat, and as Molly touched his arm, he took a sharp breath and looked at her.

“If... if this is true, he doesn't want money, Molly... Oh god, poor Julian... Bane will kill him, Molly!” then he turned back to Jim, and this time, he didn't shout. His voice was hushed, his face was pale and tears shone in his eyes.

“Are you absolutely certain it's Bane?”

“Yes,” Jim replied, “I spoke to him, I took the call. He wants a war with the underworld.”

Oswald broke into a sweat as he began to think fast. He could still recall the pain of losing an eye, the memory of the Gotham war was fresh in his mind once more – along with the safety of the unity pact, as he began to speak.

“He wants to overthrow me and my people and then turn on the cops...taking one half out at a time, starting with the underworld, he's using Julian as bait. We have to proceed with caution...” he limped across the room, then turned, pacing back as Molly looked on and Jim listened intently as Oswald voiced his take on the situation.

“We can't hunt him down and go in guns blazing, not until we know for certain where Julian is being held. And we have to let Bane think I'm playing along. We have to invoke Article Two anyway, we can't have cops losing their lives, it would be a full scale war and that would mean the army coming in and the pact being torn to shreds... we'd have riots if this city lost its independence...”

“But Oswald, you can't take Bane and his people on without back up.”

“I have my own army!” Oswald reminded him sharply as he stopped pacing, “I employ four thousand men to bear arms for me, all of my men are very capable and ready to fight, Jim. I'm guessing Bane many have picked up a few hundred followers by now. I need more information, I need to know how many we are up against and where Julian is being held. He said forty eight hours... That's long enough. I'll make a call now, see if there's any kind of possibility to negotiate. We could be wrong about this – he might be tempted to stand down if the price is high enough...”

“Do you really think that will work?” Molly asked.

Oswald took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped sweat from his brow.

“I don't know, Molly,” he replied, “But at this moment, anything is a worth a try – anything is preferable to drawing up battle lines. But until I've at least tried, I refuse to believe there's no possibility to negotiate,” he turned to Jim, “I want to speak to Bane - now!” he demanded.

While those who knew of the crisis waited and worried, the rest of the city went about its daily life completely unaware that they sat on the brink of a real possibility of the city falling to war for a second time. Morning had started lazy for Selina and Josh, and now they were still in bed as outside, the world went by at its usual pace as in the distance, rain clouds gathered, heading inland thick and grey like a creeping shadow, almost as if the skies were sending a warning, an omen of dark times to come.

“I think we should go out and take a look around, find out what the fuss was about last night,” Selina said as she lay beside Josh, on her side and relaxed after late breakfast in bed that she had made him cook wearing an apron and nothing else as she stood in the doorway, making promises to '_do something good with that fine ass later in the day_...'

“Maybe we should just stay here,” Josh said, “I can think of better things to do than visiting a crime scene when cops might still be around - and there's still a warrant out for my arrest from six months ago.”

Selina gave a sigh.

“Josh, I'm pretty sure the cops have better things to do with their time now. What ever happened last night must have been big.”

Their gaze had locked, and she started to smile as she ran her hand slowly down his body.

“Big... that reminds me, I have a cock that's big, but I'm not wearing it right now.. I guess I'll have to make do with our other cock, the smaller one... yours!”

Her hand dived between his legs as he laughed and then caught his breath at the sudden movement. One minute her hand had been above his waist, and now it was closed around his cock as she started to jerk him hard.

“_Come on little cock, you can do better than that...” _she teased.

He caught his breath, looking at her in a silent plea to slow down, but her touch was firm and without mercy, pumping him harder as she looked down, watching as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“What's the matter, Josh?” she whispered as her hand worked on him brutally hard, “Does the little water pistol need to squirt yet? You must be so jealous of mine, it's fucking _huge_ compared to this... Oh, it's getting harder...”

“_Selina!” _he gasped, as every jerk was rough and he grew closer to a hard and sharp climax.

She knew he was almost there as she kept up the rhythm, watching him tremble as he lay back, giving a low whine of protest as he wished she would slow down. Then she stopped. He looked up at her.

“No, no, don't stop!”

“_Beg me.”_

“_Please!”_

“Whose cock is this?” she whispered as she leaned over him.

“_Yours!” _he gasped.

“I might give you a hand job with my claw glove,” she mused, running her hand up and down his shaft, “I'll have to be _very_ careful...”

Josh lay there feeling a flicker of alarm as he recalled just how sharp the razors were on the end of that glove. She had used a careful fingertip with one of those blades on the end of it to shave his pubic hair once, that had been a mind blowing experience, but the thought of these razors so close to his cock still scared him as much as it turned him on. She had got off the bed, put on her glove and returned, and then he froze, looking down as blades caught the light as she closed her hand around his cock, taking care to draw the blades towards herself and away from his body as she started to jerk him again.

“Oh Selina... be careful!”

“I always am...”

Her gloved hand encased his cock in leather as the blades caught sunlight as she pumped him again, jerking harder. He lost control quickly, crying out as come spurted white and hot from his cock. She placed her other hand on his hip and as she told him to keep still, he breathlessly whispered _I'm not moving, Selina, believe me! _as she carefully let go of his erection, moving the blades up and away from his body to ensure he was safe from injury. As she got off the bed and removed her glove. she giggled.

“The look on your face! You didn't know whether to shit yourself or blow your load!”

He was still pale and sweating as he laughed.

“That was a huge turn on, but those blades scare me, I know how sharp they are!”

She walked over to bed, then playfully leapt on to it beside him as amusement danced in her gaze.

“How scary was it?”

She pounced, pinning him down by his shoulders as he laughed again.

“Very scary, my cock was wrapped in a glove with blades on the fingers, it was like getting a hand job from Freddy Krueger!”

“Freddy Krueger?” she exclaimed, “Are you calling me ugly?”

“No, I meant the glove was scary -”

He laughed harder as she grabbed a pillow and playfully hit him with it. Josh sat up and grabbed a pillow too and hit her back as feathers flew and then a pillow went flying to the floor with a soft thump. Selina had even beaten him at a pillow fight, now she had pinned him down again as she looked into his eyes. And Josh felt a rush of love her that brought to mind all the things he wished he could do, to make their lives better together.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she said with a smile.

He pulled her closer, kissing her softly. As he drew back, he spoke from his heart.

“And I still want to try and make a better life for us. You don't want to be a thief all your life, there are other things we could be doing, different kinds of chances we could take...I want to make a better future for us. I want to marry you one day and have a family, I want us to get a better place to live, I want you to be proud of me.”

“I am proud of you!” her eyes widened as she said that, then she reached for him and held him tightly.

“Stop worrying about what we don't have,” she said, drawing back with a smile on her face, “Let's go out now and see what all the fuss was about last She got up and stepped back, then suddenly looked down and gave a gasp.

“What's the matter?” Josh asked.

“You'd better check your balls are still there... I might have slipped with that glove!”

“_What?” _he exclaimed in panic as he reached down, grabbing at his cock and balls as she started to giggle.

“Gotcha!” she laughed as he blushed, and then she turned away and headed off to the bathroom.

Josh was smiling as he rested against pillows and brushed feathers off the bed. Selina made him so happy, she was sexy and funny and he adored her – his only wish was that he could do more to give them a better life, he didn't want Selina to spend the rest of her days taking high risks. That thought was still on his mind while she was out of the room taking a shower. He had decided now, he was definitely going to ask Penguin for a job. Even though Selina had said there was no point, he had nothing to lose by asking...

Jim had put the call through to the number Bane had called him on. There was no point trying to trace it again, the number was untraceable - Bane had made certain of that, and now Oswald stood at Jim's desk, the phone in his hand as he waited for a response. Suddenly the call was answered.

“This is Penguin,” he stated, “Let's resolve this now, Bane.”

There was a pause. As he heard the audible in and out of artificial breath down the line, Oswald's heart raced as he broke into a sweat, recalling Bane as he remembered him from the days of war. He had been like an unstoppable machine, smashing everything in path - and Julian stood no chance against him, no chance at all...

“My demands are simple enough,” said Bane, “You will meet with me alone if you want your son back. And then we can discuss my terms.”

“I will discuss nothing with you until I know my son is alive!” Oswald said sharply, “I need proof!”

“You will have proof, Penguin. I will contact you later. This is our last conversation involving the GCPD. Invoke Article Two, make this strictly an underworld matter.”

Oswald gripped the phone tighter. He had no choice but to invoke Article Two, he couldn't have cops dying over an underworld abduction. Bane's men would got to war on the entire GCPD as well the underworld, there would be chaos, the unity pact would collapse if the cops were wiped out..._ And Bane knew that._ _What was the son of a bitch playing at? Take out the underworld first, then the cops, then take over? It seemed to make sense... _But Oswald gave nothing away on his theories as he spoke again.

“I will, as you wish, invoke Article Two.”

Jim looked at him and gave a sigh as he shook his head: _Oswald was doing this without police back up? This was Bane, not some ordinary criminal with a few hired guns... _

Oswald spoke again.

“And despite your lack of ransom demand, if my son is alive, money is no object, Bane. I can even arrange for the justice system to wipe you from their records, obliterate your status as prisoner and I can arrange for safe passage away from Gotham. I'll get you a private island where no warrant can touch you, if that's what you want. I just want my son back.”

Jim was staring at him. So much for unity and negotiation, Oswald was so desperate to save his son that he had made promises to give the city's number one enemy a new start, far away where he would be untouchable by the authorities... no court would agree to that, no judge would stamp those papers, this was Bane, the bastard who ripped the city apart and caused a war. There could be no second chances for him...

“I don't want your money, Oswald...” Bane breathed deeply and slowly, “I want your city. Think about my demands. Think carefully while Julian is still breathing. I will contact you soon with the proof you need.”

The call ended.

Oswald gave a heavy sigh as his heart ached for his son, but then defiance blazed in his eyes as he quickly rose from despair to the fearless heights of King of Gotham once more.

“He won't negotiate. He wants the city, Jim. I'm making the necessary calls, I'm invoking Article Two effective immediately, I'm putting some of my best people out there to search for Julian. He wants to meet me. But he'll meet me and my army. I suggest you wait for my return, when I will advise on Bane's position and what area of the city you need to clear for public safety. Also tell the Bat he must take a huge step back from this under the unity pact agreement – the counsel voted Batman affiliated with the GCPD more than the underworld. He serves the cops far more than he serves my people and for that reason he must step back, as must your officers. No cop is allowed to take part in the defence of this city while Bane's threat remains exclusively to be handled by my people. For now this is an underworld matter, Jim.”

Jim looked at Oswald and saw fight and fire and fear for his son burning in his gaze.

“Oswald,” he said, “We have no choice but to comply under the unity pact. But if that changes, if your people lose this, we have to step in!”

“And then the army comes in, Jim!” he said angrily, “If you're going to think like that we may as well blow the bridges now and declare the city a war zone again! Why do you think I'm doing it this way? So we can avoid that risk!”

Jim looked at him doubtfully.

“You're that sure of winning?”

Oswald shook his head.

No,” he said in a hushed voice, “But right now, handling it this way is the only chance we have of avoiding a full scale war and seeing the unity pact ripped in half. If this city loses its independence, we'll have riots. This is about protecting everyone, Jim.”

Jim paused for thought.

“I'd like to send my people out to make enquiries on the street, see if they can find out anything about Bane or the people who might be working for him. Would you at least agree to that?”

Oswald looked at Molly.

“There's no harm in his people asking around,” she said.

Oswald nodded, thankful for her advice. His head felt full of a raging storm, and Molly's voice had been the calm, still focus he had needed to make that choice.

“You may allow your officers to make enquiries but any leads must be handed over to my people immediately. Be sure the cops understand they can't be heroes in this because the only heroes will be dead ones if they get a lead and go in guns blazing - and then the pact is damaged. Article Two is invoked. Be sure everyone understands that.”

“Of course,” Jim agreed.

“Now I'm leaving,” said Oswald, “I need to get home and see the rest of my family... And Bane will be calling soon. I need proof my son is alive. I have plans to make.”

“Good luck, Oswald,” said Jim, but he gave no reply as he limped out of the room and Molly followed.

As he sat stiff and bruised and afraid in the hollow room where paint peeled from the walls, the lamp was off as daylight spilled in between gaps in spray paint carelessly striped across a window. Through those gaps, Julian saw water... and a glimpse across the river? This was the old North Point shipyard down the far end of the city, past the rubble of the outer zone where rebuilding was yet to take place, nearby there was a huge building, a concrete structure wide and tall that had once housed multiple factories and warehouses serving as a giant industrial estate under one roof, known as the North Point Monolith... This place was a ghost town now, it had been since the war._ He knew where he was!_ Julian felt a spark of hope ignite, but all optimism was dashed away by fear as the door opened and Bane returned to the room. Sunlight spilled in behind him, the light came from a corridor beyond, and with it came a rush of fresh air carried in on the breeze from the river. But Bane's tall and powerful form blotted out most of the light as he set his dark gaze on Julian and walked towards him, breathing hard and heavy as the sound echoed about the room and Julian felt panic rising.

“Your father wants to speak to you,” Bane said, and he glanced to an armed guard who entered the room, “Untie him,” he ordered.

Julian was tense and shaking as the guard began to untie his bonds. Bane was standing there towering over him and with every breath that monster took as he glared at him through his face mask, Julian shook harder.

“If you try anything, I will kill you,” Bane stated, then as the guard stepped back, Bane kicked the chair and Julian crashed to the floor, landing on his side as he gave a cry of pain.

Bane kicked him again and he rolled to the wall, gasping for air as he clutched at broken ribs that had snapped with that first powerful blow. Bane leaned over him, grabbed him by his shirt, raised his head from the ground and slammed a fist into his cheek. Now that throbbing was a screaming, painful wound as his head spun and his eyes pricked with sparks of light as he slumped back down. Julian was clutching at his ribs and his cheek was cut deeply, there was a bruise to his brow where he had fallen and all he could feel was the pain of broken ribs as he clutched at his side. He gave a yell of panic and agony as Bane dragged him to his feet, then as the guard set the chair back down, Bane dumped him into it. The rib pain was easing off now. It would hurt much more as it healed, he had heard the snap and crack of bone but each day, this pain would get worse, he recalled cracking a rib when he had attacked Iris and she had fought him off while he was under the influence of the Tetch Virus – it had hurt, initially. But the real pain had started to come up the next day, and grown worse for weeks before it got better. He wondered if he was going to die here. His face was wet and throbbing and blood had dripped to his shirt. Bane was making a video call as he stood beside him, and as it was answered, Oswald's icy glare became visible on the screen.

“_Where is my son?”_ he demanded.

Julian cried out as Bane grabbed him by the hair, holding the camera in front of him as he held his head back, forcing him to look into the lens.

“Julian...” Oswald's shock at seeing his son beaten and bleeding only lasted for a second as the King of Gotham composed himself quickly.

“Don't worry, son, I'll get you out of there!”

“Dad...” he sobbed, “Please... _help_ me!”

Bane let go with a brutal shove as Julian fell forward, his head connected with the table as he gave another weak cry of pain. Then Bane left the room, taking the call with him.

“You saw him, Oswald.”  
Oswald glared back murderously at Bane who stood by a blank wall of peeling white paint in a small space that could be anywhere as he thought of the many painful ways he could torture and kill this bastard for harming Julian. But he stayed calm, his anger ice cold inside him as he spoke again.

“You can have it your way, Bane. I am in the process of invoking Article Two. Not to start the war you're hoping for, but to ensure all police assistance is denied, keeping this strictly an underworld matter. I'll also be asking for an extension to silence the press for the next five days. We can't have the city in a panic while you and I can be reasonable men and sort this out avoiding the cost of conflict. Tell me Bane, what do you want? Everyone wants something, there must be something you want more than to own this miserable city of ours?”

_Well played, Oswald_, Molly thought as she looked on.

They had not even arrived home yet, they had been driven away from the GCPD with their luggage in the back of the car, when the call had come through and the officer driving had pulled over to the side of the road to enable Oswald to get out and take the call on the quiet roadside. Now Molly stood beside him, watching as Oswald spoke to the monster who held Julian captive.

“I want the city,” Bane repeated, “This is not negotiable.”

“You wouldn't want something far greater? I can give you_ anything_, Bane!”

But Bane's eyes stayed dark as pitch, reflecting a soul made of the same as he breathed hard and spoke again in a deep, cold voice.

“Your attempt at negotiation is starting to sound pathetic, Penguin. I've already broken bones and made him bleed. Your son breaks so easily. But I'm a reasonable man. Twenty four hours, or I kill him.”

Panic flashed in Oswald's eyes, then he spoke quickly.

“It will take at least two days to guarantee no police involvement. You want this done your way? Fine! But let me fully invoke Article Two first, or your people _will_ be coming up against the underworld _and_ the cops!”

“And if you fall, the city is mine.”

Oswald's eyes narrowed.

“And if you fall, it's over!” he reminded him, “So let's do this my way, then perhaps, with no other options available, yours. I just want my son returned alive.”

A glimmer of satisfaction showed in Bane's eyes already.

“How long will it take to lay out Article Two?”

Oswald paused, pretending to think. This idiot was prepared, but certainly knew little about politics. Article Two was already in motion on his verbal order but Bane didn't know that...

“Three days,” he said, “To ensure this is entirely an underworld matter. This also excludes Batman's assistance. This dispute is entirely between us. We need to be sure that is set in stone before I seek the return of my son, and make preparations to hand over underworld control to you.”

Bane eyed him coldly.

“I will kill him if this is a trap, I'll kill him slowly and painfully and make you watch while I do it,” he warned him.

“I must go,” Oswald replied stiffly, “I have a great deal of meetings to attend and paperwork to push through.”

“Three days,” Bane reminded him, “Or Julian dies.”

The screen went blank. Oswald lowered his phone and looked at Molly as his resolve crumbled and he gave a sob.

“Molly, he's killing him!”

“And you've just bought him some time,” she reminded him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Oswald's face was streaked with tears as he met her gaze.

“I'm afraid for him, Molly. I'm afraid that no matter what we try, Bane will kill him anyway!”

That thought sent a spike of fear through Molly's heart as she thought of dear, sweet Julian who she loved as part of the family, Julian who pulled silly pranks like switching her pregnancy scan for a picture of a leprechaun. He had been through enough in the years he had suffered at Shutter Island, tortured as Shepard Lambrick left him there to be used for experimentation. He had only survived death as a result of those terrible experiments because River had found a way to bring him back. His life since had been a painful struggle for a long time until Fish had stepped in, sharing her powers to heal the worst of his lasting damage. He didn't deserve this. He should be safe at home with Iris, who loved him...Molly knew Julian had courage, but he wasn't tough enough to stand up to the ordeal he was going through now, he was no match for Bane...

“Oswald,” she said, “We can't give in to his demands. What's your real plan?”

His eyes darkened with rage.

“We hope my men – or the cops – can come up with a lead. Then we find out how much man power Bane has behind him, and I double mine and send in my very best men. I want every one of Bane's followers slaughtered – but not him, not Bane. He's mine! “ Oswald vowed, then he limped back to the car and got in and Molly followed, and the cop started up the car and they began back on the drive home in silence.

Julian felt like throwing up as the pain in his face throbbed and more blood dripped to the table. He was sitting there sobbing as he tried to catch his breath, clutching at his side as he hoped none of those ribs had punctured a lung. He didn't know if or when he would get trouble breathing because of it, he wasn't a doctor, but he knew that could happen, and he knew it could be deadly. Then a thought occurred to him as he reached into his pocket.._.They hadn't searched him! He still had his phone!_

His hand was shaking as he drew it out with a small crack in the corner of the screen. _The battery was at two percent. Fucking modern phones, they didn't last long enough without a charge._..The thought crossed his mind that maybe, if he got out of here, he would ditch this piece of shit and look for his old Nokia 3310, it was probably gathering years of dust at his former family home, and still on 90% battery too! That was the kind of phone he needed at a time like this, it was indestructible! He was feeling hopeful now as his shaking hand clutched at the phone and he searched for his Dad's number. Then heavy footfalls sounded outside along with the echo of deep, audible breathing. Bane was back. He shoved the phone in his pocket and the door opened.

“You have three more days,” Bane stated, striding over to him and then leaning over the table as his shadow fell over him and Julian looked up at him with fearful eyes, “Penguin has agreed to invoke Article Two. When your father and his men show up, I'll wipe them out. I have more than enough men to handle the task for me.”

“How many do you have?” Julian whispered.

Bane looked at him coldly as if looking right through him, then his eyes reflected amusement at the fear he saw in Julian's gaze. _Why not tell him_, he decided,_ he was dead soon anyway_...

“I have eight hundred men here at North Point,” he told him, “And more than enough weaponry and bombs to take out a third of the city. I have a boat arriving next week with a further five hundred men. After I claim the city and the underworld falls, every man able to fight will have a choice – to join me, or die – including the cops.”

Julian didn't have to fake the look of terror in his eyes as he met with Bane's cold glare, but his heart had just filled with hope: _It didn't take three days to invoke Article Two. Bane knew nothing about politics... His Dad had asked for three days? Something was going to happen... _But he had no time to hold that hope close to his heart and think about rescue as Bane grabbed his injured face roughly, forcing him to look at him as he leaned in closer, breathing hard as the look in his eyes grew intense.

“People say you're Oswald's son, and I do see a resemblance, but we both know that's not true, Mr Lambrick...”

Julian gave a gasp: _Bane knew his real identity? How could he know that?_

“You could easily pass as Penguin's son,” Bane added, leaning even closer, “You're just as pretty as he was in the old days...”

Julian gave a sob, feeling a surge of panic as Bane dragged him from his seat and pinned him hard to the wall. He was leaning in, his masked face set intently on him as his audible breathing deepened.

“How ironic it would be for the would be rapist to be raped, what do you say to that, Julian?”

His words had triggered deepest rage that defied his fear and pain as he recalled hunting Iris down and pinning her to floor while the Tetch virus burned into his brain, telling him to force himself on her like an out of control animal... He had almost done something terrible and unforgivable to the woman he now loved, because of the virus his father had exposed him to in the name of research. Julian glared at Bane. This was going to hurt, but it would be worth it...

“_Fuck you!”_ he yelled, and spat in his face.

The fist that slammed into his guts knocked the breath from his body as his broken ribs throbbed and pain cut deep inside, it was a pain that told him something was damaged or torn and he felt it as he coughed blood and the room span violently. He slid down the wall weak and barely able to move as Bane stood over him with spit sliding down his face mask.

“We have plenty of time to carry on this conversation,” Bane said as he looked down at him, “But I have business to attend to. And you need to think about how I know all this about you, Julian. How do you think I learned all this information?”

Julian was on the floor, leaning against the wall clutching at his guts as fresh blood shone on his face and he looked up at him.

“I didn't escape alone from Ashecliffe,” said Bane, “Your_ other_ Daddy came with me. Shepard Lambrick is joining me soon, because he has plans to develop Tetch Two once more. When the underworld is destroyed and Penguin is dead and the GCPD are slaughtered, after Tetch Two goes into the drinking water, no one will want to set foot on a city island filled with crazed lunatics. Gotham will be mine!”

Julian was breathing hard as pain throbbed and he kept his hand pressed to his side as Bane towered over him.

“You're insane!” he gasped.

“And Shepard can't wait to see you again,” Bane taunted, “What a reunion that will be. Maybe he should test the new virus on you, Julian. I think that would be very interesting to see...”

“_No!”_ Julian yelled as pain cut through his side, _“No, not the Tetch virus, not again!”_

He was shaking and weeping as he begged for mercy. Bane had a look of smug satisfaction about his gaze as he turned away and left the room. The door was locked behind him, leaving Julian in a bruised and bleeding mess on the floor as he slumped against the wall and sobbed, hurting all over, weakened from the beating and barely able to move. He thought about the phone in his pocket, but as he closed his eyes and passed out from the pain, the thought was gone...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the squad car pulled up at the gates of the mansion, Oswald stared in alarm at the sight of a man on his knees with his own men standing over him, guns aimed steady. The man who was kneeling had his hands raised.

“I'm family!” he protested in a London accent.

A taxi had just offloaded his suitcases, and hurriedly drove off. The cop at the wheel turned to Oswald.

“I take it this is underworld business, sir?”

“Yes, it certainly looks that way, your assistance will not be required, thank you,” he replied, then as he and Molly got out of the car, another of Penguin's men came forward to take their cases from the car as the cop sat there, doing nothing to intervene, respecting the unity pact.

Molly watched as three of Penguin's men, all in the same dark suits with ties bearing the emblem of an umbrella, kept their guns on the stranger.

“Identify yourself!” said the youngest of the three, who stood there tall and considerably leaner than the other two, with hair spiked like Oswald. Molly recognised him as Alex Byron, he had worked for Oswald for the past five years and he stood with his two colleagues, weapon poised as his bright blue eyes shone darkly as the stranger looked up at him.

“I'm family!” he protested again.

Oswald leaned hard on his cane as he limped over, as the words _Now fucking what?_ ran through his mind. Julian was in grave danger and this was the last thing he needed to deal with, he just wanted to go inside and break the bad news to Iris and the rest of the family that there was a real risk that Julian might never be coming home again, and also, Gotham could be on the brink of war...

“Either start talking or I'll have you shot,” Oswald stated, looking down at the man who was still on his knees.

By now Molly had joined her husband, and as she looked at the stranger, he looked up at her.

“You're Molly MacQueen – no, Cobblepot now, you're Oswald's missus!”

“I think the whole of Gotham knows that,” she said as she stood there looking hard at him, “Who sent you?”

He looked to Oswald.

“And you're Penguin -”

“That's Mr Penguin to you!” Oswald said angrily.

“No one sent me,” the stranger said, “I came here to meet my sister. Molly...” he looked up at her, “I'm your brother. My name's Connor MacQueen.”

Molly stared at him, then she exchanged a glance with Oswald.

“_I don't have a brother.”_

“Yes, you do,” Connor insisted, “My mum was Ina Donnelly....”

Molly thought far back, to a name her mother had once mentioned years before, something about Ina being all over her Dad one night at a club, many years before she had been born...Ina had been her mother's rival once, even making a play for her Dad after they had married...The penny had dropped.

“Ina Donnelly?” exclaimed Molly, “I know that name, back in the day, she had more pricks than a second hand dartboard!”

He rose to his feet ignoring the gunmen.

“Don't you talk about _my_ mum like that! She left Ireland and moved to London to have me, to save his marriage, so _your_ mum didn't find out! Mum died recently. That was when I said to Dad, _I want to go to Gotham and meet my sister. _So here I am, and can you please tell your men to stop pointing guns at me!”

Molly's jaw dropped. Oswald looked from Connor to Molly and back again. He saw something of family resemblance now...

“Lower your weapons, gentleman,” he ordered.

The squad car was driving away. Alex stood with his gun lowered as his colleagues took a step back. Molly stared at Connor..._ She had a brother?_ _How could she have a brother and not know about him?_

“This is easy to clear up,” she said to Oswald, “I'm calling Dad!”

Oswald stood there looking on as Molly called home.

Kane answered as she spoke at once.

“Dad,” she said, “We just arrived back. And there's a guy in the driveway called Connor. Claims to be my brother. But I don't have a brother, do I...”

There was a brief pause, then Kane took a deep breath.

“_Oh Molly, I'm so sorry, love. Yes, you do have a brother. Connor MacQueen is your half brother. I've tried to tell you so many times but the words wouldn't come. It was an affair, you see, before you came along... and I did end it and I have never cheated since...Oh god, your mother! Please don't tell her, Molly..._”

“You cheated on my Mam?” she said angrily.

“Yes, I made a huge mistake thirty-nine years ago, yes I did, Molly. But he is your brother and he knows there's a situation and he wants to help. He's ex army, he's more than capable of helping out with the current crisis. Please don't turn him away, don't punish him for my bad behaviour. I did tell him it was a bad time to visit, but he didn't listen. And Molly, I'm truly sorry.”

Molly gave a heavy sigh. Her Dad had been no angel during his rise to power all those years before, she had never been under the illusion that he was perfect. But she hadn't expected news like_ this_...

“Molly, I'm sorry,” Kane said again.

“Well it's a bit too late for regret,” Molly replied coldly, “And we have a bigger crisis here than we first thought. Julian's in a lot of danger - this is not a kidnap, Dad. I don't have time to explain now, but I'll call you later on. And don't worry, I don't hate you. I guess I just need to get used to the idea that I have a brother – _and_ that you cheated on my Mam.”

As Molly ended her call, Oswald stood there saying nothing. This was unexpected and awkward, Molly was clearly shocked at finding out about Connor, as if the day hadn't been bad enough already...

Molly lowered the phone and glanced to Alex.

“You can put your gun away,” she said, “And please take my _brother_ into the house, show him to a guest room and stay with him until me and Oswald have spoken with the family.”

“Of course, Mrs Cobblepot,” he said, then he grabbed Connor's cases.

“This way,” he ordered, and headed off towards the house as Connor followed.

Molly turned back to Oswald as she blinked away tears.

“I can't believe Dad cheated on Mam...” then she drew in a breath and steadied her emotions, remembering the main issue here was Julian's safety and averting a war.

“We should go and talk to the family now, do you want me to tell Iris the bad news?”

“No,” Oswald replied as pain reflected in his gaze, “I think of Julian as my own son. As his father, I should be the one to tell her.”

Then they headed towards the house, dreading the moment the news was broken. It couldn't get any worse, knowing this was not a kidnap for ransom was very last thing Iris and the rest of the family needed to hear, it meant almost all hope of getting him out alive was already gone...

When they went inside, their luggage was left in the hallway, as Fish walked out of the dining room with a worried look in her eyes.

“What's the news on Julian? And who the hell just went upstairs?”

“My brother, apparently,” Molly said, “His name is Connor.”

“And the news on Julian couldn't be worse,” Oswald added as deepest fear briefly reflected in his gaze, “It's Bane. He has my son and he wants the city in exchange.”

_Bane was alive?_ That news gave her a jolt as Fish thought fast.

“I'll send my people out to ask around and see if we can dig up any info.”

“Thank you,” Oswald replied.

“I'll get on to it right now,” Fish added, then she paused to glance at Molly.

“We will get him home, Molly. He's family to all of us, and there will never be another war in this city. I'll do what ever it takes.”

Then she left the house as Oswald looked down the hallway towards the dining room as he drew in a slow breath.

“I'll speak to Iris alone,” he said, as from the open doorway he heard her tearful voice as River spoke softly to her.

“And I'll brief Victor and River on the situation,” added Molly.

“Then I'll call Jax Sterling and ask him to come over. Victor can co ordinate a few of the guys to spread out and seek information. Jax can start putting together a task force. We'll get through this Molly...” she caught a brief look of fear in his eyes again and her heart ached for Oswald as he worried for Julian.

“Too right we'll get through it,” Molly agreed, then they went into the dining room together to break difficult news.

While Oswald explained, and then held Iris as she wept in his arms, Molly was relating the situation to River and Victor. Upstairs, Connor was standing by the window in the guest room, looking out over the vast gardens.

“This is a lovely old house,” he said, as Alex joined him at the window.

“I've been here many times,” Alex replied, “I've worked for Mr Penguin for five years.”

“What's he like?” asked Connor, “I only know the Penguin is a very powerful Gotham underworld man, and here in this city the cops and the underworld work together – I saw that first hand out in the driveway.”

Alex smiled as his blue eyes shone warmly.

“Mr Penguin is a true gentleman,” he replied, “And it's an honour to serve him. Most of his men are in their late thirties to early fifties and they've been around for many years. I'm twenty-four, one of his youngest employees. In this city people either want to be a cop or work for the underworld – my parents are strong supporters of the unity pact and they were so proud when I got this job. It's a lot to learn though. We have more rules than you might think. It's not all about carrying guns and getting into shoot outs, it's more about keeping the peace.”

Connor listened with interest as Alex continued, “Mr Penguin has high standards and he expects that to reflect in every one of his men. It took a lot of training for me to make the grade, then I had to pass a very scary test that I didn't see coming... it was a practise crisis situation, I had to be prepared to shoot someone without hesitation. My hand gun wasn't loaded, but I didn't know that at the time.”

“I thought Oswald's people carried umbrella guns?” asked Connor.

“Only in underworld battles, and only those who are chosen to fight in major incidents - and those situations are thankfully rare,” Alex replied, “We carry ordinary guns most of the time...”

As the conversation upstairs continued, others were making plans. Victor had just left to gather some of the guys together to start searching for information regarding Bane's whereabouts. River was upstairs in now, accessing her list of stock as she wondered exactly what would be needed if this turned into a full scale battle. She didn't doubt there would be serious injuries, and if any of the dead could be revived, she would certainly bring them back if it was possible – but that would depend on how much trauma to the body, and how much of the necessary meds and other agents she had in stock. She decided to call Hugo Strange, to advise him that they might have to pull resources together if the worst happened. It felt like a very grim task indeed, to be planning ahead for a worst case scenario, but as things stood, it was her only course of action until she knew what would happen next...

Molly had stood in the doorway of the dining room saying nothing as she watched Oswald standing there, his arm around Iris as she sobbed against his shoulder. That poor girl was crying like her heart was already broken, little realising Oswald's heart was equally pained as he feared for Julian. But her Oswald was being strong and holding back his tears, being strong for Iris, who was shaking like a baby deer on her slender legs, the shock of the news had yet to sink in fully.

“I don't want Julian to die!” she wept.

“Neither do I,” Oswald told her as he patted her back, “Have faith, Iris – my people will get him out alive.”

“Do you promise me?”

He looked into her frightened, tearful eyes and gave the only answer that he could.

“I will do what ever it takes to save him,” he told her as he looked at her intently, “I swear to you, I will do all I can – and so will my men. I will most likely have to send in an army to go up against his people, it could be the only way to save Julian and the only way to bring Bane down. I love Julian as my own, Iris. I won't fail him.”

Molly walked into the room as Iris stepped back and wiped her eyes.

“We're both here for Julian,” she reminded her, “It's okay, Iris – we won't stop until we get him back, you can be sure of that...” she paused, glancing to Oswald, “I'd better go upstairs and speak to...Connor,” she told him, holding back on the words _my brother_, because it was still sinking in that she had one.

“You do that, my dear,” Oswald told her, “I'm going back to the GCPD, I need to talk to Jim about Bane's call.”

Molly looked at him in confusion.

”But you're ruling out police involvement.”

“And as you said, keeping the cops involved on an investigation level is fine. Also I've known Jim many years, and I want to talk to him about possible locations where Bane could be holding Julian. I want you to stay here for now...” he looked into her eyes, then discreetly glanced to Iris, who was sat sobbing on the sofa, then back to Molly again, and she understood and gave a nod.

“Okay, I'll see you soon. Don't do anything risky without me!”

Despite the ache in his heart and the heaviness of his worries, he managed a brief smile.

“I learned long ago that we make the best team,” he replied, “I won't take any chances without you!”

As he limped out of the room, Molly sat down on the sofa beside Iris.

“It's going to be okay,” she assured her, “We will find him, Iris.”

On hearing those words, Iris met Molly's gaze. Her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears.

“If Julian dies -”

“No,_ don't_ think like that!” Molly said firmly, but Iris spoke again.

“If I lose him, Molly, I don't want to carry on. I can't live without him, I can't live with him being taken from me like this! He's a good person, he's been through hell and survived so much, he doesn't deserve this!”

“I know,” it was all Molly could say as she put her arms around her and Iris wept hard, the news had shattered her and left her broken and nothing could put this right except Julian's safe return. Molly stayed with her, talking softly, trying offer words of support until Iris had managed to calm down enough to have another drink and take a deep breath. Once she was sure Iris was calmer, she told her she would be back soon, because she had to go upstairs, she had to speak to Connor...

It had been a bad idea, leaving the apartment to go over to the location of last night's chaos. At the time, Selina had hoped to find out that Wayne Enterprises had not been involved – but as she saw the tape around a wide area that sectioned off the building and noticed the heavy police presence, she knew this had to be a major incident. While she mingled with the curious crowd who watched as forensics came and went, she managed to catch some information: Armed men had stormed the building yesterday evening. Several members of security had been shot, the attackers had used gas. No one knew why and the cops were not giving away any information to the press or public... Selina turned back to Josh, signalling for him to follow as she approached the edge of the barrier, hoping to get inside.

“This is a bad idea,”Josh said as he ducked under the tape and followed her around the side of the building.

“Just follow me, you'll be fine,” she said, leading the way down a narrow alley and eyeing an open doorway that led into the back of the building.

But they had not expected more squad cars to roll up just as they headed for the doorway.

“Shit!” Selina said, and she darted across to the other alley as Josh looked back and saw cars screech to a halt. He saw Selina leap a wall and drop down out of sight. Then a cop yelled his name and his heart raced as adrenaline pumped and he made a run for it. He had been recognised, there was a warrant out for his arrest for burglary and clearly, despite Selina's theory that they had better things to do right now, the cops were keen to catch him.

Josh broke into a run, darting for the alley as the cops ran on in pursuit. Josh glanced back: Shit, one of them had a gun drawn! He ran at speed towards the high wall but turned sharply as the brickwork passed by in a blur, that wall was too high but Selina had made a jump and a run for it, expecting him to follow. He thought about the alleyway and where it led, then dashed to the end, jumped a low chain mail fence and landed hard on the other side, then he was up and running as he lashed out, knocking over a trash can and kicking at boxes stacked by a back door. He heard a thump as the cop stumbled and tripped, the other cop was speaking into his radio as he ran, leaping over the obstacles with ease. Josh felt like his chest was about to explode as he pushed himself harder, remembering jail was no fun and it would be a long time until he saw Selina again if he was caught. He took to the fire escape of a nearby building, going up fast as the cop in pursuit followed. He came to the rooftop and looked about. The next building was very close, and he weighed it up:

Two flat rooftops, he was maybe seven floors above ground level. The jump was easy for Selina, she could jump twice that distance without breaking a sweat... but he didn't have those skills. It was a long way down if he fucked this up. He heard the cop's footsteps on the stairway and made a run for it, leaping off the edge of the roof as he held his breath, not daring to look down at the drop below. He hit the edge of the next rooftop feet first, drew in a breath and then ran for it, straight to the next fire escape. There was a small barrier, preventing access from the floor below to the roof. He didn't look down as he jumped over it, then he ran again, still fired up on pure adrenaline and the desire not to be in handcuffs as he dashed down the stairway. Reaching the ground again felt like a huge rush as he laughed, realising he was no longer being pursued. He paused catching his breath, then as he reached the end of the alley, he caught sight of Selina across the other side of a busy road.

“_Run!” _she yelled.

“_I'm fine!”_ he called back.

Then armed cops blocked his view of the street beyond as he was slammed up against a wall and the cuffs were locked in place. _Now_ he knew why the cop had stopped chasing him, he had radioed to another unit nearby...

“_Sorry Selina,”_ Josh muttered as he was arrested and led to a waiting car.

Molly walked into the guest room to find Connor talking about London as Alex listened. She closed the door behind her to break up the conversation. Alex turned away form Connor at once.

“That will be all, thank you,” Molly said, and he quickly left the room.

As the door closed behind him, Molly stood there, looking at her brother as he looked back at her. She didn't exactly seem thrilled to learn of his existence, she stood there with a cold look in her green eyes as her shoulder length, raven black hair did nothing to soften the tense look on the face that framed it.

“What a time to show up,” she stated, taking a step closer, “Dad told you not to come here and you still decided to walk in at the worst possible time!”

“Molly, I'm ex army, I can help. I _want_ to help! And at least I kept it to myself, Dad said it was a bad situation, I can see why – if Julian dies, the unity pact is at risk, because that will kick off a war, putting Gotham back in the same mess it was in before. Tell me more about this situation, I really do want to help!”

Molly shook her head.

“Why should I tell you anything, Connor? I don't fuckin' know you!”

“_But our Dad does!”_ he protested.

Hurt registered briefly in her gaze.

“_Well he never told me!”_ she said bitterly.

“That was because your mum never knew his secret. And it was over years ago, between him and my mother! He ended it when he found out she was pregnant. He was seeing her for just over six months, and he did care about her – but he loved his wife more. I didn't get to grow up with Dad, Molly – but you did, and I don't resent you for that! I'm just glad I've had the chance to meet my sister at last.”

“And now you've met me,” Molly replied, “Take a good look, I'm your sister.”

He stared back at her.

“Molly, I only want a chance to get to know you!”

“Well, you've seen me. I'll leave you alone now, try and keep out of the way of my family, Connor. You can stay here tonight, then I want you out. I want you on a plane back to London!”

With that, Molly turned away and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Connor gave a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed, alone in the silent room as he wondered if the journey all the way from England had been worth it. He had expected the news to come as a shock, but he had not expected Molly to be so cold. And he had been telling the truth when he had said he wanted to get to know his sister, but it seemed his sister didn't want to get to know him...

Julian woke to the harsh light of the lamp cutting across the room as he tried to sit up and slumped back to the floor. The door closed and the sound echoed about the hollow room. He heard the in and out of artificial breathing and that rising sense of dread was back. Bane wasn't alone. He had an armed guard to accompany him, a big, muscular guy who reached down and grabbed him, dragging him up as he gave a cry of pain. Being pushed into the chair once more made every bone in his body ache as looked from the guard to Bane.

“What do you want from me?” he said weakly, “Just do the deal with my father, let him take me home, please!”

“You're not going home, Julian,” Bane stated as he stood there towering over him, “You will never see home again. The best you can hope for is a quick death and a reasonably undamaged corpse for your loved ones to bury... I can make this a lot worse, it all depends on you...”  
Julian was shaking as he looked him in the eye. His face was bruised, his cheek was cut, it hurt to breathe because of his ribs and his head was throbbing, but he had just realised he had something to bargain with. It had suddenly occurred to him as he looked at Bane's chest unit and face mask...There was another way out of this, _if_ Bane wanted to be healed... But he had no chance to make his offer as Bane spoke up, addressing the guard.

“Hit him,” he said.

The fist that slammed into his face almost knocked him out as his lip split and he spat blood as he slumped forward.

“And again,” said Bane as he stood there watching as Julian was punched again, this time the blow was to his body and he cried out sharply.

Bane stepped forward and looked down at him.

“This will end if you are truthful,” he stated, “All I want to know is what the unity council has planned for tightening up security in the city. What were you discussing at that meeting, Julian? Do they have any airborne gas in development that I should know about?”

Julian slowly raised his head. He was soaked in sweat as his bloodstained shirt clung to his skin, his hair was damp and fresh blood ran down his face from the cut to his lip and the gash to his cheek that had opened up again with the first punch.

“It... it was about... security cameras!” he weakly protested, “I'm... not lying!”

He gave a sob. Bane looked at him doubtfully.

“I could have you beaten all day if wanted to. I'd do it myself, but one more beating from me would kill you. I need to keep you alive a while longer. Tell me everything you know.”

“_I JUST DID!”_ he yelled, then he sagged in the chair sobbing.

“Leave us,” Bane said to the guard, and as he left the room and the door closed, Bane leaned closer, grabbing his face, forcing their eyes to meet.

“The pain will stop if you give me the truth. I'll even tell Shepard not to inject you with the new Tetch virus. He's liaising with his research team right now, we have a lab close by.... in the new age of my rule in this city, the dead, forgotten zone will be my fortress. How ironic the wreckage from the war years will be where I rise again, this time, to victory. You can't escape me, Julian. You will die here in this room. But how easily you die is your choice.”

Julian drew in a breath as his ribs ached like hell. Deep inside his body, that agony was throbbing like something was torn and bleeding and his life was slowly draining away, he could feel it but he could not summon the ability to heal it by touch – he had never been great at healing himself, only others – and healing others with the gift Fish had given him was his last chance to survive this situation...He looked Bane in the eye and found his voice again.

“_I can free you from your pain. I can heal you, Bane. I'm the Gotham monster they call a healer. It's a consequence of being brought back by Doctor River Mooney. Then her mother transferred energy to me... I'm Messiah.”_

Bane's eyes registered surprise, then absolute disbelief.

“You're desperate live, but a lie won't save you -”

“I am Messiah, I can prove it!”

Bane let go of him, shoving him back as his bruised shoulders hit the back of the chair. Julian raised a shaking hand, placing it on his chest unit.

“Let me try,” he whispered, “Then, if I succeed, let me live!”

Bane inhaled slowly, eyes fixed on Julian as his hand rested on the apparatus that covered his chest. He breathed out again, feeling no change. Julian waited for the power to flow, but what was left of it was deep inside him, trying to hold back the worst of his internal injuries, and it was getting weaker. He was losing his power to heal, and his touch on Bane did nothing. He gave a sharp gasp as he drew his hand back and tears filled his eyes.

“_I'm too weak...I can't do it!”_

Rage filled Bane's eyes.

“You're a desperate liar, Mr Lambrick,” he said, and then he leaned in, grabbed him by his shirt and hurled him to the floor as he landed hard and the chair clattered backwards.

Julian raised his head, saw Bane standing over him, and fully expected to die with the next blow. He drew in a breath as he met his eye.

“_My name is Cobblepot!”_

Bane turned away, leaving the room and closing the door heavily behind him as Julian lay there and the room swayed with the flow of the water beneath the ship. Now he truly felt that all hope was lost. And his own power was fading, too – what was left of it was keeping him alive, and when it was gone he knew it was the end. He thought of Iris as he closed his eyes, giving into pain and exhaustion as he hoped he would live to wake up again as he remembered he still had his phone. If he could make a call, maybe help would come in time. He reached into his pocket and dragged out his phone, through blurring vision he saw it still had battery. But thoughts of hope and rescue faded out as he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

Jim Gordon had not expected anyone to walk into the GCPD that afternoon, and the very last person he expected to see was Oswald. But he walked in, limping stiffly as he leaned hard on his cane. There was a look of desperation in his pale gaze as he looked about the quiet, almost deserted room where few cops were at their desks, because Jim had sent every available officer out to seek answers on what was simply referred to as_ the underworld matter,_ to ensure news did not leak out to the public. He looked to the cells. There was one young man locked up behind bars, and he got up and closed his hands about those bars as he stared at him. Oswald looked away._ Had this guy never seen the Penguin before? _

“Oswald, what are you doing back here? I've got all units out on this, my people are doing all they can to investigate. I'm sure we'll turn something up soon.”

“Jim,” Oswald said urgently, “He called. Bane called me!”

Jim glanced to the cell where a young burglar named Josh was being held. That guy was standing there listening, his eyes had just gone wide, too.

“Did you say Bane?” Josh exclaimed.

Jim glared at him and looked back at Oswald.

“We can't do this here, my office -”

“Bane called me, Julian's alive!” he said urgently, “I don't have time to sit down for a discussion, Jim! He made his demands, he wants the city. And I don't believe he would spare Julian even if I gave him what he wanted – which won't happen, we have to find Julian and get him out of there and Bane's uprising has to be crushed!”

“_Bane's alive?” _Josh said in alarm as he thought back to tales of the war and the man who tried to take the city, “And he's got Julian... you mean your son, Julian Cobblepot the politician? Shit, this is bad!”

Jim gave a heavy sigh and a shake of his head, then he glanced at Josh as anger burned in his eyes before looking back to Oswald once more.

“You invoked Article Two. No one is supposed to know outside of the union between the cops and underworld - and you just let him hear everything!”

“_And me.”_

They turned to see Selina standing there, her eyes reflected a swirl of anger and frustration - anger because she blamed herself for suggesting they walk into a place with a high police presence, and frustration that Josh had been caught. Her heart was aching at the thought of him going to jail again. As he saw her standing there his eyes lit up and she wanted to run over to the cell and reached through the bars and grab his hand, but Jim was staring at her.

“Did you just hear what we said?”

She looked from Jim to Oswald, then back at at Jim as worry piled on top of her fears for her lover as she saw a bigger picture emerge._ Yes, she knew what she had heard as she walked in the room..._

“Bane's alive, he's got Julian and he's trying to take over the city.”

Jim Gordon visibly tensed as he swore under his breath.

Josh looked to Oswald:

So this was Penguin, he had never seen him in the flesh before. He was quite an imposing figure, heavily built, impeccably dressed, and carried with him an air of authority and wealth that was accentuated by the way the scent of his expensive cologne floated heavy on the air. Josh didn't know much about expensive fragrances but he guessed it smelled like power and money... And this was his chance. He took it, with a deep breath and a direct question.

“Mr Penguin, sir?”

Oswald leaned on his cane as he turned in a fluid motion and looked at him.

“Can I work for you?” Josh asked, “Please, I won't let you down. And I'm with Selina, she knows me well enough, she knows I mean what I say -”

“What are you in here for?” Oswald asked.

“Burglary.”

He turned to Jim.

“He's telling the truth. He's a thief – and not a good one,” Jim replied.

“Please!” Josh said again as he clutched at the bars, “I won't let you down, sir! I told Selina I wanted to ask you for a job, I just want a chance. And I'll fight Bane's people for you, I'll help you get your son back!”

“So will I,” said Selina.

Oswald looked from Josh to Selina, then he turned back to Jim.

“Unlock that cell. He's coming with me. I'm taking him into underworld custody under Article Two. He wants to fight a war, he may just get his chance.”

“You want to recruit him?” Jim said in surprise, “He won't last five minutes!”

“Thanks a lot, Captain Gordon!” Josh said bitterly.

But Oswald was looking hard at him, determined to get his way.

“When I leave, he comes with me.”

“So do I,” said Selina.

“We'll discuss this outside,” Oswald told her, leaving her to wonder why as he spoke again to Jim.

“Bane let me see Julian on the camera – he's beat him, I don't now how bad his injuries are, but he was begging for help. Then Bane took the phone out of the room and carried on speaking. The walls seem to be metallic, there's peeling white paint everywhere and the place sounds hollow. I'm trying to think where it could be – maybe somewhere in an old industrial area, a factory perhaps...”

Jim shook his head.

“It doesn't narrow it down much, and we're assuming he's still in the city. He could be anywhere, Oswald.”

“The walls looked like metal panels, I saw...” Oswald tried to think back to the image of the wall where paint peeled, “Ed would know more about structures made of metal, he once built a submarine – the bolts, the flat bolts that hold metal together...”

“_Rivets.”_

They all turned and looked at Josh, now Selina had joined him and she slid her hand up the bar, closing her hand around his to remind him he was not alone, and they would be out of there soon.

“Tell me more?” Oswald demanded as impatience burned in his eyes, “What kind of structures are likely to be made that way?”

Josh paused for thought.

“Any metal building, or structure within something else, maybe an old deep freeze or some kind of cold storage area – or it could be a ship... an old ship if the paint's peeling.”

“It still doesn't narrow it down,” Jim replied.

“He's doing his best!” Selina said fiercely.

“And it's appreciated,” Jim told her, and he reached for a set of keys and tossed the over to Selina. She smiled as she found the right one, slid it into the lock and opened up the cell door. Josh stepped out and she hugged him.

“I was starting to think you'd be locked up forever in there!”

“I was missing you already!” he replied,

She held him closer, a flash of playfulness in her eyes as she whispered, “Any longer in there, you'd be sticking your cock through the bars to reach me!”

“If only this place was empty!” he said quietly, and they exchanged a smile as they separated, but then as they turned back to the others, their thoughts turned back to the task at hand.

“What do we do now?” Selina asked.

“Nothing,” Jim replied, “Oswald's called Article Two, the cops have investigative powers only to support finding Julian's location,” he glanced back at Oswald, “I'll send out the info regarding the metallic walls and our people can look into possible locations. It's still a huge area to search, there are so many possibilities, but I'll be in touch.”

“Thank you,” said Oswald, and then he glanced to Selina and Josh and turned away. Josh and Selina hurried after him, but Oswald limped quickly out of the entrance, away from the GCPD, wishing to say no more in front of Jim, because this was not his fight.

Now they were away from the building, as Oswald headed to his car, Selina and Josh caught up with him.

“Thank you so much for getting me out of there!” Josh said, “And for giving me a chance to work for you, thank you Mr Penguin, sir!”

Oswald had reached his car. He turned back sharply, fixing his stern gaze on Josh.

“Now you're out of that cell, young man, I suggest you stay out of trouble – and take Selina and get the hell out of the city before an other war blows up.”

Oswald reached into his pocket, holding out a folded wad of notes.

“I've known you since you were a kid, Selina,” he said as his gaze softened, “Get out of town and take your boyfriend with you.”

Selina's jaw dropped.

“I'm not leaving!” she exclaimed, “If Bane is back for more, I'm ready to face him again!”

“And I'm not leaving either,” Josh added, “My father used to work at the old North Point shipyard before the war, that's how I know about boats. He always supported the underworld, he said they helped keep this city in good order and he always spoke well of you, Mr Penguin! He said you were the best king Gotham ever had, if he was alive now, he would be so glad you're the one who runs things again. And he would be so proud of me if I got a job working for you.”

Oswald looked at him with interest.

“Where's your father now?” he asked.

“He died in the war,” Josh replied, “he was killed fighting Bane's army.”

Selina looked at him in surprise.

“You never told me that before!”

“You never asked,” Josh replied.

Oswald paused for thought, then he put his money away as he looked back at Josh.

“Very well, if you want to lend a hand, you may assist my men if and when the time comes to go into battle. But you take orders and you take no chances, you're not working for me, I'm allowing you to do this to honour your father. And Selina, please stay out of danger - I employ a certain number of people who are professionally able to take risks for me and stand a good chance of coming out of a battle alive, I have no wish to draw in outsiders. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I would prefer it if you both stayed away from the front line.”

“I'm not afraid of Bane,” said Selina.

“You should be,” Oswald told her, “Think back to the war, remember what he did. And now he has my son. There is no safe way to proceed in this situation, you both need to be aware of that. There will be heavy losses on both sides, I have no doubt about it.”

Selina nodded as her hand connected with his as Josh stood beside her.

“We'll be ready,” she said.

“I'll tell Jax Sterling to give Selina a call,” Oswald said as he glanced at Josh, “He can take it from there.”

“Thank you, Mr Penguin.”

Oswald had just got back into his car. He closed the door and then started up the engine and glanced through the open window at Josh as sadness shaded his gaze.

“You won't thank me when you realise what you're walking into,” he said, “This won't be easy. You should both reconsider. Don't underestimate the risk involved. You may not be coming back from this.”

Then he drove away, leaving them standing together on the street. Selina was still holding his hand as she turned her head and looked at her lover.

“He's right, you don't have to do this. But I've fought Bane before, I can easily do it again.”

The fire she saw in his eyes surprised her as Josh gave his reply. For the first time in his life, he was going to do something that felt right: _No more break -ins, no more robberies. He was going to be one of the good guys._

“Bane's men killed my father,” he told her, “I'm not afraid to join Penguin's men and fight his army. I'm doing it for the city, and for my Dad. Even if Penguin doesn't want to give me a job, I'll still be proud I did the right thing.”

Worry reflected in Selina's eyes.

“We're both doing the right thing,” she replied, giving his hand a squeeze, “There is no other choice, we have to stand and fight.”

As she said those words, she kept hold of his hand as she kept her fears silent. Bane was rising once again, and the city was on the brink of war. It was a hell she had seen before, and she didn't know if Josh was ready for that, or if she could get through it a second time. But fighting back was the only choice when so much was at stake...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the car pulled up outside the mansion Jax got out first, then went around to the other side and opened the door for April. She got out too as they exchanged a smile.

“Thank you, Jax,” she said as he blushed, and then she turned back to him.

“Kiss me!”

His eyes widened in alarm.

“Outside Mr Penguin's family home? I...I can't, April! He doesn't even know about us yet!”

Then they heard a car door close and as they looked around, they were both surprised to see Oswald limp away from his car. He had parked close to the house, had not looked around and seen them standing there.

“Now is your chance!” April said, and as Jax looked at her in alarm, she called to Oswald.

He turned around, looking fondly at River's adopted daughter as she hurried over to join him. Jax followed, and as he reached them, Oswald fondly hugged her. As she stepped back, he didn't get a chance to break the bad news as she spoke first.

“Uncle Oswald, you're back! Is Molly with you, did you bring the kids?”

“No my dear,” Oswald replied as he looked at her sadly, “Molly is here but the children are back in Ireland with Molly's parents. I'm afraid this isn't a family visit...Something terrible has happened. Julian has been abducted, he's being held prisoner by Bane...We're currently assessing the situation to make plans to strike back and get him out of there alive.”

April gave a gasp as her eyes filled with tears.

“Bane? The same Bane who plunged this city into a war years ago? But I thought he was dead!”

“Everyone thought he was dead, but unfortunately that's not the case. Julian is alive, but he's being held hostage. You should go in the house and see River, she might appreciate some help at this time, she's stocking up on medications and agents in anticipation of our people taking heavy losses if and when a battle occurs. I'm so sorry to bring you such bad news, April.”

She wiped her eyes.

“But Julian's alive?”

“Yes, for now. We have to hope he stays that way in time for rescue. You'd better go and find River, I have business to attend to with Mr Sterling.”

April nodded, then as she walked away she glanced back at Jax, who stood there feeling awkward and deeply concerned as he looked at his boss: _Julian had been kidnapped? Bane was trying for another war? How had he missed all of this? _

“Come with me,” Oswald said to him, “We need to talk in private, it's not a question of if, but when, Jax – there's going to be one hell of a battle...”

Oswald limped towards the house as Jax walked beside him, saying nothing as his boss began to explain everything from the start.

Jax followed Oswald into his study, then Oswald closed the door and paused to pour two shots of whiskey, handing a glass to Jax as he spoke again.

“I have serious doubts that we will find my son in time, Jax. We are up against Bane, even if we manage to locate him in time, if he realises he's losing, I don't doubt he will kill him. I'm afraid for Julian.”

It was unlike Oswald to have such deep worry so clear in his gaze, the last time he had seen him so afraid for a loved one was back when Jeremiah Velaska had abducted his daughter. That day had seen a few casualties, too – as had the raid on Shutter Island a few years back to rescue Julian from the asylum. But coming up against Bane and his people? The losses could be heavy, perhaps heaviest since the days of the war... Jax sipped his drink and set it down on the desk. Oswald was still standing with his glass in his hand, he swirled the contents, downed it quickly and then put the glass down and looked back at Jax.

“As soon as we get intelligence on the location and the size of his army, we must be be ready. I want you to draw up a task force, Mr Sterling – for now, we'll start with four hundred of my best men. They will lead the main assault against Bane's people, Julian's rescue will be led by myself and Molly and you, Jax. We will need some back up, but once his army is defeated, understand that Bane is mine. I will be the one to wipe him off the face of the earth,” dark rage shone in Oswald's gaze, “And we will take no prisoners, Jax! When you assemble the men, be sure they understand there must be no survivors left to support Bane's cause. When the battle is over, all survivors on the enemy side will be lined up and executed, no exceptions!”

Jax stared at him.

“But sir, we could gain information from prisoners.”

“There will be nothing worth gaining once Bane is dead,” he replied, “And understand this situation is as dangerous now as it was going into battle back in the days of the war. I'm asking you to put together an elite unit of my finest men, and many of them may not be coming back – be sure they understand that...” he paused, turning away to retrieve a paper from his desk, as he handed it to him, Jax recognised a few names on the list.

“These men are to stay behind and await further instruction – I made a list of those who can't risk the ultimate sacrifice, one has five young children and a baby on the way. Another looks after his sick mother and one has a sick wife and another has a child with severe disability. None of these men will be included in the task force, understood?”

Jax nodded as he folded the list and put it in his pocket. Oswald was still thinking, still making plans as he spoke again.

“I have several thousand more I can call in, but most work in other capacity for me and we really need the toughest people for this job. I want you to put together another three hundred names for a back up unit in case Bane's men are in more than one location. And River is more than capable of taking in the worst of the injured, since she extended the clinic into the premises next door she has plenty of room and the facilities to handle this emergency, she's going to call in her staff and have them waiting for the wounded. She's already been in touch with Hugo Strange to be sure she has the necessary agents to treat the very worst cases. All minor injuries will be sent to the local hospital. She's already got the aftermath planned out, we just have to hope for a miracle and maybe we won't suffer heavy loss. But it seems doubtful.”

Oswald poured himself another drink. He was pale and his hand shook as the bottle connected with the glass and he measured another shot of whiskey. Jax had already understood this mission would be deadly. Quite possibly, he may not be returning... He drew in a deep breath, deciding under the circumstances, as daunting as it was to break such news, the truth could not go unsaid.

“Mr Penguin...”

Oswald sipped from the glass and set it down again, turning back to him and meeting his gaze.

“Yes, Jax?”

“There is something I feel you ought to be aware of, regarding my personal life. I am dating someone.”

There was a flicker of surprise in Oswald's gaze as he looked at Jax, so shy and quiet, a true gentleman who had been lonely all his life because he had dedicated that life to nursing his sick father until the end.

“I am very happy for you. I suggest you carry out your instructions and then go home and spend some time with her – you must explain how serious this battle will be, she must be prepared for the worst.”

Jax took another deep breath.

“_It's April, sir. I'm dating River Mooney's daughter. We are in love.”_

Oswald's eyes widened.

“April?”

“Yes, April and I'm so sorry, sir – I meant no disrespect and my feelings for her are genuine! I love her. I realise I'm older than her and you may not approve of us -”

“_Stop.”_

Oswald placed his hand on his shoulder as Jax looked at him apologetically, then all his fears slipped away as his gaze softened and he smiled warmly.

“I am truly happy for you both,” Oswald assured him, “I know myself that some of us find love later in life, that's what happened with Molly and I. You have nothing to apologise for, and I couldn't wish for a better man to be in April's life.”

Jax started to smile too as relief flooded through him. Mr Penguin wasn't angry, he was happy for them. And he was shaking his hand, too, and as he said _Welcome to the family_, Jax could only smile as he held back on hugging him, because Oswald was still his boss.

“When you have carried out your duties,” Oswald added, “I think it's best if you stay here at the house with April...” his expression changed to one of deep sorrow, “This could be the only time any of us have left, Jax. Spend it with the one you love.”

“Yes, I will, sir. Thank you, sir!”

Oswald managed a smile despite the gravity of the situation.

“And please, while you're under this roof, call me Oswald from now on,” he told him.

“Thank you, Mr Penguin - _Oswald_,” Jax replied with a smile, feeling sure that would take some getting used to after all these years.

The rest of the day was spent under a sombre cloud as Jax made his calls, explaining the situation as he informed Oswald's men of the current situation.

Iris went back to her room and after persuasion from River, managed to rest and then sleep, because she was exhausted and her nerves were shattered. River spent the rest of the day making calls to the clinic and then to Hugo Strange, in preparation for the worst outcome. Oswald had dinner with the family, and made a point of insisting Jax join them. River was far too concerned about the risk of war hanging over their heads to do more than smile and say she was happy for them both.

After dinner Oswald spoke alone to April, telling her he was pleased for her, that Jax was a good choice, and then he had added that there was a serious battle coming, and reminded her Jax was his General. His heart had sunk as April's eyes lit up with admiration for her lover as she told him, “I know, and he's going to be a hero, Uncle Oswald!”

“Indeed,” Oswald had replied, and then he had said goodnight and gone upstairs to join Molly, his heart heavy as he feared for the outcome of the looming crisis, as he wondered if April, at her young age, would have to find out the true price often paid for being a hero – this time next week, she might be sobbing as his coffin was lowered into the ground. She just didn't realise how deadly it could get for Jax...

When Oswald joined Molly upstairs, she was standing by the window as he closed the door, and she turned around and looked at him sadly.

“I checked on Iris. She didn't eat the food I took her earlier, and she's sleeping again. I don't think she will ever get over this...” Molly's heart ached as she looked at her husband, “I keep thinking about Julian, he must be so scared...” a spark of fire rose in her gaze as she kept her voice low, _“If Bane kills him, I swear I'll rip that bastard apart with my bare hands!”_

“Bane is mine,” Oswald reminded her as he limped over to join her, “He will get what he deserves, you can be sure of that, Molly. The call will come through soon, we''ll have a lead and then we can put the plan into action.”

Molly glanced out the window again, towards the gates.

“He's gone.”

“Who?” Oswald asked.

“My brother. Connor was out there talking to Alex a moment ago.”

“Alex has just finished his shift.”

“That explains why I heard them talking about bars... how can he think about drinking at a time like this?”

Oswald paused, wanting to be tactful with his reply.

“You don't know him, you didn't know he existed until today – and you didn't exactly make him feel welcome.”

“I more or less told him to fuck off,” Molly admitted.

“But you want to get to know him?”

She nodded.

“It's not his fault my Dad cheated on my Mam. He didn't ask to be born. I shouldn't take it out him.”

“Then talk to him tomorrow,” Oswald told her, “Life can be short, Molly – we never know when it could be the last time we see someone we care about...” now his eyes had glazed with tears, _“I just want to see Julian again, I want to hold him and tell him he's safe!”_

“And you will,” she promised him.

Oswald's words were choked off as he stifled a sob, as Molly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he wept for his son. Then he drew back from her embrace, wiped his eyes and limped heavily over to the bed and sat down, laying his cane aside as he took off his jacket and started to unbutton his waistcoat.

“I always wanted a son,” he said as tears choked his voice, “I mean, years ago, I always wanted a child, back then Julian was a little kid, adopted by Gertrud's sister and that maniac she had the misfortune to marry... If I'd known what Shepard planned to put him through, I would have taken him away and raised him as my own, Molly.”

“And this still would have happened,” Molly reminded him gently, “He still would have been Julian Cobblepot, he still would have taken his place on the city council representing our people, and he would have been running the underworld while we were in Ireland. You couldn't have stopped this!”

His waistcoat was off, now he was opening up his shirt as Molly began to undress too. Usually his eyes would be on her, watching as she took off everything, but he was looking down at his buttons as he blinked away tears.

“I keep thinking, there must have been something I could have done to prevent this!”

As he stripped off his shirt and then unbuckled his belt, a tear ran down his cheek.

“He's in pain, he could be dying -”

“_Oswald, stop!”_

As Molly reached for him, pushing him back against the pillow, he looked up at her as her hair trailed soft over his chest. Then she knelt on the bed, paused to take off his shoes and socks, taking care with his damaged leg, before stripping off the rest of his clothing. He met her gaze as she joined him again, then she sat astride him, her heart racing as the feel of his body against hers took them both out of darkness and back into thoughts of love.

“We could get a call any time now,” she reminded him, “Tomorrow, we could be out there dodging bullets. It's just as dangerous for us as it is for everyone else taking on this fight, Oswald. And I love you so much, please stop crying...”

She kissed away his tears as her breasts brushed soft and warm against his chest, then she kissed his lips softly, all the while gently moving her hips, as the heat of her sex made his arousal grow.

“I love you so much,” she whispered, “My brave man, we can do this together, we will do this, Julian's coming home, I'll make sure of that.”

Oswald gave a gasp as she guided his erection into her body, and as she rode him gently, she stopped to kiss him, then she moved against him again, her hands connecting with his as she whispered words of love and reassurance.

“_Nothing can stop us,”_ she told him, _“And I love you so much, Oswald... yes, that's right, come for me...”_

“I love you too, Molly!” Oswald's breathing came in short, sharp bursts as he reached climax, throbbing inside her deeply.

“That's better,” she whispered as she stroked his hair, “You needed that, sweetheart, you needed us.”

As she separated from him and lay beside him, Oswald turned on his side, pulling her close as he kissed her deeply, his face was flushed as he looked into her eyes. There was something life affirming about making love to his wife, even at a time like this, their unity gave him strength. Now his tears had stopped and as she slid a hand around his broad waist and looked into his eyes, he felt renewed strength flowing back to him, along with a very precious sense of hope:

_Molly had come into his life and changed it in every way, he had been lonely and resigned to a life loneliness, then she had taken him in her arms and showed him that he could be loved, and that what he saw as a fat, scarred body could still be desirable. She had been through hell and back to save him from Jeremiah, and she had married him and given him children. She had fought alongside him when the time came to save River and take revenge on Velaska, and she had stood by him while he fought the cromine poisoning and a murder change. She had even forgiven him for his brief affair with Beth Crane. Now they had another child, a six month old son, and he wanted to cradle that boy in his arms as his heart ached and he thought of Cain and Luna and Felix back in Ireland, unaware of the dangers he and Molly were about to face. He never stopped feeling love for Molly, but at that moment, he had to say it, in case the call came tomorrow and they faced a battle tougher than ever before, and his luck ran out._

“I love you so much, Molly!” he said, and as she looked into his eyes, she touched his cheek softly, pulled him closer and kissed him again.

“I love you too, Oswald,” she promised, “And we will find Julian, and he is coming home.”

Oswald clung to that promise as tightly as he clung to his wife as he held her close, closing his eyes as her warmth and the reassurance of her arms around him chased away his darkest fears and Oswald drifted into a much needed sleep.

Molly slipped into a light sleep almost at once, reassured that for now, her Oswald was not up against mortal danger as he lay beside her in their bed, in what was perhaps the last gasp of calm before the storm arrived.

And then she slid into a dream:

_The street was a haze of smoke and vehicles were burning. She couldn't run to help the injured, because she was at the edge of the carnage, with Luna in her arms as her child cried and blood ran from a cut to her knee. _

“_What the hell is this?” Molly whispered as she held Luna tightly. _

_A hand touched her shoulder and she turned her head to see her dead fiancé standing beside her. _

“_Look,” said Liam, and she looked across the street._

_A small light plane had crashed in the middle of the wide road, bursting into flames on impact and sending cars on lanes either side skidding into one another. There was a wide area around the wreckage, but many were wounded and the road was heavily blocked both ends, emergency services would have a hell of a job to get in there...And then, through the smoke, they appeared:_

_Six robotic horses with fiery eyes, and six riders dressed in black with guns holstered at their sides. Their faces were shielded by the hooded tops they wore to hide their features and as they emerged from the mist, Molly looked back at Liam in alarm._

“_The horsemen of the apocalypse? Is that what this is, Liam?”_

“_No, it's not,” was all he said. _

The dream faded.

Molly sat up in bed, breathing hard and soaked in sweat as she stared into the darkness wondering what kind of omen of doom she had just witnessed. Oswald stirred in his sleep and she pushed her damp hair off hair shoulder and laid back down, the last thing she wanted to do was wake him, it had been a miracle he had managed to sleep at all, with all the worry over Julian's safety... Molly took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to fall asleep again. But sleep was a long time coming as the dream stayed with her and she wondered if what she had just seen was sign of terrible times yet to come...

Deep in the heart of the city, the warmth of the night air did little to cool their bodies as Josh and Selina lay together on their bed. Selina was running her hand over his hip as Josh lay there, excitement glowing in his eyes as he spoke of what he saw as his chance to change his life for the better.

“This is the plan, I help out with battle, then Oswald gives me a job. Then I get a good wage, I get a nice suit and I get an umbrella gun!”

“_Or we both die fighting Bane's people.”_

All enthusiasm left this gaze as he looked into her eyes.

“I'm not planning on dying, Selina!”

“Then don't get involved, it's not your fight.”

“And what about you?”

Selina ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes.

“I've fought Bane before. I know what to expect. You're treating this like an adventure, and it's not! And I don't want you to get hurt...” Selina's voice had just choked with tears. It came as a shock to Josh to see her like this, she was always full of enthusiasm and always fearless when faced with anything life threw at them - until now.

“_I don't want to lose you!” _she whispered.

Josh reached for her, pulling her closer.

“You won't lose me. I'll do what Oswald says, I'll keep out of danger as much as I can. I just want to help, my Dad died fighting that bastard and now I have a chance to fight him too! Bane is the biggest threat this city has ever known. We both have to get involved, Selina, it's our city!”

She gave a sigh.

“I am going to worry myself sick about you when the time comes to put up a fight. It's going to be crazy out there, Josh. A lot people are going to die.”

“But not us,” Josh told her, leaning in and kissing her softly as warmth shone in his gaze, “We have too much to live for!”

“So did everyone who ever went off to fight a war,” she replied quietly, “And many of them didn't come back from it.”

Worry still burned bright in her eyes as she reached down, jerking him firmly, as he lay there in surrender, loving the way she helped herself to him when ever she felt the urge. She climbed on top, sat down on his hardness firmly, riding him quickly, her face flushing as she neared her peak, watching him below her panting and on his back, in total submission.

“_Yes fuck me!”_ he gasped.

“_When ever I want to... you're all mine!”_ she threw her head back, her tightness contracted around his cock and he lost control, as she stayed there, all of him deep inside as he spent his orgasm. Then she leaned over him, hair damp as she breathed hard, and claimed his mouth with a kiss that still carried hunger.

“You'd better not do anything stupid when the time comes...I'm not losing you!”

“I'm not planning on dying,” he whispered, and she separated from him, rolled on her back and lay there in the dark, her breathing still laboured and the only sound that cut through the quiet darkness, as her hand connected with his and she held on to it, closing her eyes and pushing away thoughts of the worst that could happen as she tried to grab some sleep.

Over at the mansion, all was quiet. River had finally gone to bed, glad that Victor had returned, but disappointed that he and his men had yet to turn up any information on Julian's whereabouts. Oswald and Molly were sleeping soundly, wrapped in a close embrace behind the door of the master bedroom, and Iris was waking and sleeping and waking again, eventually she turned on the lamp and reached for the picture beside it, then she traced a finger down the image of her and Julian standing together at the party last Christmas. She wished she could climb into that picture and go back to that day and stay there forever, in a tiny bubble of happiness where nothing went wrong and nothing was ever expected to go wrong again... She held the picture close in its frame as she turned on her side and closed her eyes once more.

Further down the hall, April was in bed and Jax was beside her, as they lay together by the light of the lamp that threw an amber glow about the room, he took hold of her hand, speaking quietly as he hoped their conversation would not be heard, because the house was in silence and the hour was late.

“April, this mission will be dangerous. Deadly. You need to be aware that I could be killed.”

Until now, she had not thought about that, seeing her Jax as invincible. But now she saw a look in his eyes that told her beyond any doubt, the worst could certainly happen.

“But you won't be!” she said, “You've seen a lot of trouble over the years, you've been in bad situations before and got through it, Jax!”

“And this could be on an entirely different scale,” he told her, “We could lose, Bane could take control of the underworld and then wipe out the cops and take over the city. That's the worst case scenario. Please remember this could go wrong. It's high risk.”

As she held his hand tighter, tears filled her eyes.

“But you wont get killed.”

“I'll try not to, April! I have plans for us, a future to look forward to. I want you to know when I go into that battle, I will be thinking of us and the life we will share together – in a free city, safe from people like Bane!”

Seeing her tearful made his heart ache, but until now, it seemed Aril had imagined him as some strong, invincible force that nothing could stop. He had assumed the scars on his body would have told her otherwise, but it seemed love had made her blind to it. At least she understood now, even if she still clung to the belief that the man she loved was unstoppable.

“I know you're coming home,” she said as she slid her arms around him and felt instantly comforted from the entire world and all of its problems as she lay in his embrace, where his strength and her sense of peace to be here with him like this, seemed to contradict all he had just said. Of course he would come back from this, he was Jax, in her heart he was a hero - and nothing would harm him...

Julian woke in semi darkness and raised his head from the floor as weakness washed over him and pain cut through his body. He ached to his bones, he didn't know how long he had been sleeping and only recalled a guard coming in a while before to give him water, then leave again. It seemed Bane wanted to keep him alive – at least, until his Dad got here. He thought of home and Iris and then he wondered what Oswald was planning. Clearly, there was a plan, because he had just bought him time by lying about how long it took to roll out Article Two...He felt caught between pain and creeping numbness, and as he coughed, blood spattered the floor as he looked down at it, gagging as he fought a rising urge to throw up. He coughed, gripping at his painful side, then as he tried to get up, he caught sight of his phone on the floor … _The guard had missed it? He had passed out holding his cell phone and no one had seen it?_ Julian grabbed it and leaned against the wall as pain from fractured and broken bones throbbed. The light from the screen hurt his eyes as it lit up and he accessed his father's number. The phone battery said 73%. He wondered if he had imagined it being low, he wasn't sure what to think about anything any more – but he did remember all Bane had told him, and as he breathed through pain and Oswald answered the call, he heard urgency in his Dad's voice and he gave a sob.

“Dad.. listen to me.. I've still got my phone...”

“Julian,” Oswald said in alarm, “Don't let Bane hear you!”

“I'm...I'm alone...” he gave a soft cry of pain as he leaned harder against the wall, then drew in a breath.

“Listen to me... I have to say this before I forget.. I don't feel too good... Bane is holding me on a ship at the old North Point shipyard... It's near the North Point Monolith and he has eight hundred men working for him, some are guarding a nearby facility...” he stopped, sucking in a sharp breath as he pressed a hand against a deep throb that pained his guts, “And...Shepard's with him. He's working with his team to make a new Tetch virus. They want to kill the underworld, force the cops to join them and put the virus in the drinking water. He wants Gotham to be an island of maniacs, Dad... You have to stop him!”

Oswald sounded shocked as he spoke again.

“Son, I hear what you're saying. I've already made plans to bring in seven hundred of my men, I'm going to tell Jax to increase the taskforce and we will be hitting that bastard so hard he won't know what day of the week it is. You're getting out of there, okay? I promise, son - I _will _get you out...Now hang up.”

Julian gave a sob.

“_Don't leave me alone here!” _he wept.

“Hang up before you're caught. Just sit tight and wait for rescue.”

“Dad, he's also got a boat arriving next week – another five hundred men...”

“And those men will be met by my people armed with umbrella guns. You've done well, Julian. Now rest and do nothing to anger Bane, just wait for rescue, understood?”

“I love you, Dad.”

Oswald's voice cracked with emotion as he gave his reply.

“I love you too, son.”

Oswald ended the call. Julian clutched the phone hard as he gave a sob, but the pain from his broken ribs was too great, denying him the chance to weep harder. Then as the door opened and daylight streamed in, Julian raised his hand, shielding his eyes as the light hit painfully. For a moment Bane's figure standing over him was nothing but a shadowed blur in his weakened state, then as his vision cleared and he heard the deep in and out of artificial breathing, he started to tremble as eyes so lacking emotion coldly regarded him. And suddenly, those eyes registered...amusement?

“_You finally took the hint, Julian. You used your phone to tell Oswald the location. Well done.”_

Julian stared up at him.

“_What the fuck is going on?”_ he yelled.

Bane breathed in again, still with a bemused look in his eyes.

“I kept your phone going long enough for you to relay all the information home to _Daddy Penguin_,” he said mockingly, “By now, he will be drawing up plans to attack. And after I call the GCPD to remind them who the new boss will soon be, that signal will be traced – not to the ship, but the Monolith. That place is big enough for Penguin's men to storm it and get right inside before I have it fired up. It's a big enough trap to wipe out most of his men. I'm hoping to save Penguin for last. I'm killing you, then him. Thank you for your help with luring your father and his men to their deaths, Julian.”

Bane snatched the phone from his hand, dropped it to the floor and crushed it beneath his boot. Julian's face had paled as the shock of his words sunk in:

_His Dad's men were walking into a trap? _

_And Bane had used him to set it up?_

Rage burned in his eyes.

“_Fucking bastard, you'll pay for this, Bane! You'll die for this, my Dad will kill you!” _Julian yelled, defying the pain that cut through his body as he made that promise and tears streaked his face.

But Bane did not look back as he closed the door firmly behind him, leaving Julian to sob on the floor as a shard of light caught on his shattered phone. He couldn't warn him. The phone was destroyed... Julian gave another yell of pain and rage, then he slumped against the wall, clutching at his side as he fought pain and weakness and wondered how long he could last like this, he could feel his strength slipping away, as sure he knew all hope was now lost...

Jim Gordon was in his office early that morning when the call came through. As he answered it, a cop looked in and said Oswald Cobblepot was on the other line and needed to speak to him, he said he had a lead at last. But Jim heard Bane breathing hard, and nodded to the cop and gestured five minutes, then as the door closed he turned to the window with the phone tight in his hand as he spoke at once.

“Oswald has called Article Two. This is an underworld matter. What do you want from me, Bane?”

Bane breathed out slow and deep, then spoke up.

“I just wanted to ask how you'll feel to be serving me soon, Jim. I'll be the new king of Gotham. The rest of the underworld and the cops will have to serve me, or die. There is no other choice. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you kneel before me.”

“_I kneel to no one!”_ Jim said sharply as he tensed, his temper rising, “And your hopes for victory are premature to say the least. You can't fight a whole city._ No one_ will serve you!”

“They will, Jim. It's surprising what people do when they decide they want to live. And you will be no exception. It could be like the old days for us, but you will be controlled by me.”

The look in his eyes turned to ice as he gave his reply.

“You're going to lose this, Eduardo.”

Bane breathed in sharply and deeply as his voice darkened with anger.

“Eduardo is gone. I am Bane. There is nothing of Eduardo left, Jim. Accept that, accept you've lost, too. There can be no other outcome. How do you feel, knowing you are powerless?”

“Optimistic,” Jim replied, “You lost the battle once before. You should have taken the hint. Gotham won't fall to you or any other maniac – the unity pact is strong and I support it all the way.”

“I hope you banish those thoughts when I come to you as your new leader, Jim.”

His jaw tightened as he gave his reply.

“And I hope they build a cell tough enough to lock you away from society for the rest of your days, Bane! There won't be another escape for you. Lessons have been learned. You're going back to the asylum when this is over!”

Jim ended the call, then took a deep breath to steady nerves on the brink of shattering. This was too much like the old days, Bane had come so close to victory before, he had almost won – and now, the fight would be equally tough. So much was at stake and this time the cops could not intervene. It all rested on Oswald and his people, and the hope they could destroy the threat that loomed over Gotham like a terrible beast, ready to devour the city. _If Gotham fell again, it really would be the end..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oswald was sitting up in bed clutching his phone tightly as he made a call to the GCPD. Molly sat there beside him, watching as he swore out loud when he was told Jim was taking a call, and could he please wait. Finally, Jim answered.

“Oswald, I had a call from Bane. He was basically trying to taunt me over how sure he was that he was going to win this thing. But we had a result. This time, the call traced – to the North Point Monolith industrial estate. We combined resources with Batman and confirmed a scanner shows a lot of activity down there – at the monolith building and at an old laboratory nearby. There should be_ nothing_ down there, that area is closed off and condemned, it has been for many years.”

“Jim,” Oswald cut in, “Thank you for your assistance, and thank the Bat for helping out too - but as grateful as I am, I must remind you Article Two is in effect. And I just heard all this - from Julian - he managed to call me, they missed his phone and it was still working, he told me everything!”

There was pause on the other end of the line.

“On behalf of the GCPD, we are happy to assist if you require our help, under the laws laid down by the Unity Pact, Oswald.”

“Thank you, Jim,” Oswald replied, “But I only called to confirm I have all the information necessary to move in and get my son out and crush Bane. I can't afford to have lives lost on your side, if authority falls in great numbers, the army comes back in, the pact is in shreds and the Gotham we fought for loses its independence as a nation. Try and see it that way, Captain – also, this is an underworld matter now and maybe you should be thankful my people are putting their lives on the line instead of your own.”

“I wish you the best of luck, Oswald. And I wish you'd reconsider.”

“Thank you, Jim, but there is nothing to reconsider. As for luck, that is appreciated – we will certainly need it. If you want to be useful, say a prayer for my son. He won't last much longer in there and we have little time to launch a rescue.”

Oswald ended the call and turned his head as his gaze burned like blue fire.

“Today,” he said, “We hit Bane today.”

Molly got out of bed and tossed her hair off her shoulder as the fire in Oswald's eyes matched her own. It had been a while since she had handled a gun, not since they'd had to save River from Jeremiah, but she was ready.

“We'll get him out, Oswald,” she vowed, “There's nothing you and me can't do if we stick together.”

Jax spent the morning making calls and organising plans after meeting with Oswald and rolling out an old map of the North Point Industrial Estate. A meeting point was arranged, then Jax called Selina as said, if she and her partner still wanted to help, they were to come over to the mansion right away. Then Jax called Edward Nygma, breaking the news that came as a shock that Gotham was on the brink of war, and a battle was soon to be fought to decide the fate of the city. Ed's role was to stand by to speak to the press after the event, on behalf of the underworld... While this was happening, River kept Iris company as April looked on, admiration shining in her eyes as she watched Jax speaking on the phone, giving his men instruction.

Their plans were made :

They would meet at the riverside up near North Point, Oswald would address his men, and then they would move out in two vast, separate groups, one to the lab area, and one to the monolith, and Jax would accompany Oswald and Molly to rescue Julian while the main body of resistance was being overthrown in two separate battlegrounds. Oswald had worked out already that Julian wasn't being held in the Monolith building – that was concrete and consisted of many floors, which according to construction details, had no metal rooms of any description inside it. The only other possibilities were the old laboratory building or the shipyard, which had been closed for many years, but still contained a huge ship left over from wartime that had been written off and scheduled to be broken up before the shipyard had closed down. It seemed likely Julian was being held on the ship, and that the virus research would be found in the laboratory building. As for the monolith, that was certainly a big enough place for Bane and his men to be hiding out...

_They planned to attack at five pm. _

_No one realised plans were being made that would go down in history as the worst human tragedy since the loss of life during wartime... _

By mid day Molly was calling home, speaking to Cain and Luna as her heart ached and she smiled put on a happy voice for the sake of the kids. Then her father took the phone and apologised again for his past mistakes and for never telling her she had a brother.

“Not now, Dad,” Molly replied as her voice lowered, “We're about to go in and get Julian out. We know where he is, Oswald's working with Jax to gather the men together. It's going to be a full scale attack.”

“Take care of yourself – and Oswald,” Kane replied, “And Molly, I really am sorry, I'm so very sorry I never told you about your brother.”

Molly gave a sigh.

“What's done is done, Dad. He's here and I didn't want to know him, but maybe I was too quick to push him away. It's not his fault.”

“You're right about that, Molly - it's mine,” Kane replied.

“And we're all human,” Molly told him, “I love you, Dad.”

Kane's voice trembled as he gave his reply.

“I love you too, Molly. Please don't get yourself killed. This isn't the likes of Velaska we're talking about – it's fucking Bane! The man who brought Gotham to its knees! Remember the kids need you alive.”

“So does Oswald,” Molly replied, “And I'm doing this for our kids, Dad. Some day they'll inherit Oswald's empire – in a free city with the likes of Bane not around to wreck it.”

Kane paused.

“That's my girl,” he said, “You go out there and do what's right. And for goodness sake, tell Oswald not to get his fat arse shot off!”

Molly managed a smile.

“Don't you worry,” she told him, “My Oswald's safe, he's with me...”

As she put the phone down, she turned from the window, as Oswald came into the room and joined her. He was wearing a black suit and blood red tie and he didn't have his cane, instead he was wearing his leg brace, the same brace he had worn many years ago in wartime. He stood there for a moment, just looking at Molly, taking in the sight of her in heavy boots and jeans that hugged her slender curves and a black vest that fitted close to her body. She had just put on a holster and then paused to load and check her weapon, it was the same Desert Eagle she had armed herself with years before when they had gone in guns blazing to save River from the clutches of Jeremiah Velaska.

“This brings back memories,” Oswald remarked as he limped over to her.

Molly holstered the gun and tossed her dark hair off her shoulder as her green eyes met with his ice blue gaze.

“It's certainly been a while,” Molly agreed, “And hopefully this is the last time we ever have take such a risk.”

For a moment they just looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, and then Oswald voiced the thought aloud:

“I know, Molly – I keep thinking of the kids too, hoping we both get through this to see them again.”

Molly nodded.

“But Julian's your son too,” she reminded him, “And I'll fight for him as much as I'd fight for our own kids, Oswald.”

“I have to address my men before we go into battle,” Oswald said as sadness shaded his gaze, “I truly fear for the losses we will suffer today. Bane is more than ready to take on the whole city. We can't afford to lose.”

“We won't,” Molly promised, “We'll stop that bastard, and we'll get Julian out of there alive. It can't end any other way.”

She stepped closer and he welcomed her embrace as he whispered _I love you._ Molly briefly kissed him, and then as Victor said_ Penguin_, they separated in time to see him standing in the open doorway, he was wearing his leather jacket and had two guns holstered.

“I'm still waiting for my instructions, Boss,” he said, then he looked at Oswald, who turned away from Molly and met the gaze of one of his oldest colleagues.

“Your instructions are, to stay here and guard the family.”

Victor's eyes widened.

“At a time like this? Don't you need me out there, watching out for you?”

“No, sorry, Victor. You're family now. Your place is to take care of my family. There could be an attack on the mansion while we are out there fighting Bane's men. It's not impossible. And you are also married to my daughter River, who would never forgive me if you lost your life on this day, because I sent you out there.”

“After all the messy jobs I've done for you -”

“No,” Oswald cut in, “You married my daughter, Victor. That changes a lot. You will stay here and guard the family. April and Iris need protection at this time,” his gaze hardened, “Those are my orders.”

Victor shook his head, then looked back at Oswald, whose gaze still held firm resolve. There was nothing he could do or say to change his mind, Penguin had made his orders very clear.

“Then I'll guard the family,” he agreed, “Be careful out there, Boss.”

“I have no intention of dying, Victor,” Oswald replied.

As Victor walked off, Molly spoke up.

“You did the right thing, Oswald. He's family now, you can't risk losing him.”

Oswald paused for a moment, reflecting on the task that lie ahead.

“And every man fighting in my name and to uphold the unity pact on this day, has someone who could be losing him – a spouse, a lover, parents, sons and daughters... back in the old days, if someone took a bullet I'd replace them, Molly. But times change and time changes us all, too. Maybe I'm getting soft as I get older, but I think differently now. I think about families and loss and how much this fight could cost those who are ready to lay down their lives for the underworld. I'm under no illusion how hard this will be.”

“And we'll face it together,” Molly assured him.

Downstairs, Josh and Selina had turned up to see two men standing in the driveway, discussing weapons. One was Alex Byron, and the other, who was wearing jeans and a shirt and looked out of place beside one of Penguin's men, looked on as Alex spoke up.

“You must be Josh?”

He nodded.

“I need to run through some instructions with you, and give a you a weapon.”

Selina looked to the man standing beside him.

“Hi,” she said, “I'm Selina, this is Josh, and you are...?”

His reply surprised her.

“I'm Molly's brother, Connor MacQueen,” he said with a smile, “Nice to meet you.”

Just then Molly came out of the house and stood on the porch.

“Connor?” she said, “Where the hell did you go last night?”

He glanced to Alex and chuckled.

“I'll catch up in a minute,” he told him, and went off to join Molly.

“I'm going inside to speak to Oswald,” Selina said, and she walked off too, leaving Josh with Alex.

“Is that what I think it is?” Josh asked, indicating to a heavy looking umbrella with the trigger beneath the handle.

“Yes, it's my umbrella gun,” Alex said, and he reached for it, opening it up like a regular umbrella, then stood beside Josh as he indicated to the bullet proof panels inside it.

“You can fire it closed or open, but open will also shield you from enemy fire,” he told him, “This one is a bullet gun, we have gas weapons and even a few of the blow torch variety, and some have blades, too - but Mr Penguin prefers us to use the bullet loading type mostly,” Alex closed the weapon, then paused to rest it against a nearby car, “But you're not using one of those, you don't have experience. You get a handgun.”

Josh tried to hide his disappointment as he spoke again.

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Yes,” Alex replied, “Jax has chosen me to lead the assault on the Monolith. We believe that's where the concentration of Bane's men will be. There's another building to the east of the estate, an old laboratory – another unit is dealing with that. It has to be burned to the ground, it seems Shepard Lambrick's involved and he was associated with the Tetch Two virus, so we have to assume Bane is working with him on that too. Your orders are simple – you stay behind, you hold off fire from the outer perimeter of the danger zone. In other words, you and Selina are requested to stay back, right back away from the heart of the action. Just be back up and don't put yourselves at any unnecessary risk.”

Josh was looking towards the umbrella gun that was leaning against the car.

“Do you think I could do what you do, Alex? Could I be one of Penguin's men?”

Alex looked down at the young guy who was several inches smaller than him and smiled.

“I don't know, Shorty - maybe. We have a lot of rules. Here's a test for you: What do you do if you're called out to one of the businesses we protect, because it's being robbed?”

He thought about it.

“I guess I'd have to go in there and start shooting.”

“No,” Alex replied, “We go in, armed and prepared to shoot, but we negotiate. We try and talk them down into surrender, and then, we take them round the back out of sight of the general public and shoot them. We rarely cause a scene in front of bystanders. Now, assuming the gang are dead in the alley with bullets in their heads, what's next?”

Josh shook his head and made a wild guess.

“Dump the bodies?”

“Wrong. We call Mr Penguin to let him know the situation is contained, then we call some guys to come along and clean up after us. We also inform the GCPD that gangland business had to be carried out with force and we state the time and place, purely as courtesy so they know it's an underworld matter and not a separate crime.”

“And then what?”

“What do you think?”

Josh gave a shrug.

“Go home?”

Alex laughed.

“No, we can't do that! We have to go back into the store and make sure the staff and any customers involved are okay. Here's another one for you, Josh : There's a lady in the store, she's been roughed up, she has a very shapely figure, large boobs - and her blouse is torn open. What do you do?”

“Help her?” Josh asked.

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Help her up and take her out of the store, try not to think about her boobs in my face?”

“No, Josh. You're working for Penguin, you're a gentleman at all times. Treat every woman you meet with the respect you would show his late mother. Don't even look at her chest! Look in her eyes. Ask her if she's injured, then take off your jacket and put it around her and then help her up.”

Josh looked up at Alex and shook his head.

“That's a lot of rules to remember.”

“And there are many more. If we have to interrogate an enemy, we can use force, violence – but we never strike a woman, the only time you do that is if you have to disarm a female who is coming at you with a weapon. When we are out conducting regular business, we are gentleman at all times. No cussing, no spitting, be polite, keep your hands clean and always look presentable. No drinking on the job, either. And when we have to carry out executions, we try not to get bloody because a clean kill is preferable to a huge mess.”

There was a question that had been lingering at the back of his mind, and he had to know the answer.

“I've often seen Penguin's guys about the city, and I can't help but wonder – do girls find you guys attractive? Do you get a lot of attention with the smart suits and the way you behave?”

Alex smiled.

“Some of the guys do, yes. But we are professional at all times.”

Josh looked at him as admiration shone in his gaze.

“I want to be like you. I want to work for Penguin.”

“He's not hiring right now,” Alex replied, “But at least he's allowing you to help out today...”

While Josh was talking to Alex, Selina had gone into the house to speak with Oswald. While he was showing her the map of the industrial area and explaining the plan, Molly was outside the house, on the porch and talking to her brother.

“You don't have to get involved in this,” she reminded him, “It's not your fight, Connor.”

He regarded her thoughtfully and then smiled as his eyes filled with the kind of warmth that reminded her of their father.

“But you're family,” he said, “I wouldn't put my life on the line to make a good impression, I want to help! Dad's told me all about what you and Oswald have been through over the years – and Julian's a nice bloke, I've seen him on TV in news reports about Gotham politics. He's done a lot to put the underworld in a good light to help the unity pact, and he seems like a nice guy. I really do want to help for the right reasons, Molly.”

As the summer breeze drifted through the air carrying with it the scent of roses, she looked hard at her brother.

“Where did you stay last night, Connor?”

He briefly smiled as a shine came to his gaze.

“Funny you should ask me that, actually, I went to a bar yesterday and I met someone. I think it's love, I'm being serious, Molly!”

Her eyes narrowed.

“Yeah right! No one falls in love faster than a guy with no where to stay... I feel sorry for the poor cow, who ever she is!”

Surprise registered on his face, and then he looked intently at her.

“Molly, I know what you think of my late mum. I'm not denying she had a reputation - but I'm nothing like that!”

Molly arched a cynical eyebrow.

“I'm not!” Connor protested, “It's like this – I was only killing a few hours, having a few beers, and then, we just clicked. And I do think I've met someone special, I'm a genuine person and I take these things seriously! And it's not a she, it's a he - and he's standing over there – I'm seeing Alex Byron!”

Molly stared at him.

“Alex?”

“Yes, Alex who works for your husband. And I can't wait for this trouble to be over, and for me and him to come out of it unharmed. I really do like the guy, Molly.”

Molly blinked, looking again at her brother as it just occurred to her that she had assumed so much and been wrong on every level.

“You're gay? I didn't know.”

“There's a lot you don't know about me,” Connor replied, and then he smiled, “But I want you to know everything. You're my sister, we should get to know each other. Can we start again? Hello, I'm Connor, I'm your brother?”

Molly smiled too.

“Nice to meet you, Connor,” she said, and he stepped forward, surprising her with a brief hug. As he let go, he checked his watch.

“I'd better go and speak to Jax and get organised,” he told her, “We'll talk later, sis.”

Molly nodded, and then Connor went back inside as she stood there, suddenly gripped by a creeping worry that maybe there wouldn't be a _later_, and then she pushed those thoughts aside. They had been through hell before and come out the other side. She had to believe everything would turn out okay...

Finally the time came to leave. Oswald made a point of thanking Victor for staying behind at the house. Victor reminded him to be careful. Molly spoke briefly to Iris, assuring her they would get Julian out of there, and then she turned to see Jax standing in the hallway, his arms around April as he kissed her goodbye.

“Don't worry too much about me,” Jax said with a smile, “I hope to return very soon. I love you, April.”

Molly felt an ache in her heart as he hoped he would be able to keep that promise. Then she left the house with Oswald and they got into a waiting car, to be driven out to meet with the gathering men who were about to launch an attack on the monolith._ It was the eve of a battle that would go down in history - for terrible reasons they were yet to realise..._

It was just after five pm when Oswald limped stiffly up a slope that had once been part of a fallen building, as he looked down at the mass of fighters gathered below. They were a short but safe distance from the route that would lead to North Point, shielded by rubble and skeletal buildings wrecked in wartime. Molly stood to the side of the gathering, beside Connor and Alex as Josh stood with Selina. Oswald paused before speaking, seeing almost one thousand of his men standing there on the ground below, ready to spilt into two groups, one would take the laboratory, the other the monolith. As a breeze blew through the vast open space, stirring dust among the ruins, Oswald's spiked hair stood rigid and unmoved as he began his speech:

“_Today is a day we never thought would come. After the Unity Pact, we believed we had a peaceful way forward. And we still do – once the threat to our island city is removed. Today is a day that will go down in history as the day the underworld stood alone and valiant against tyranny threatening its own kind and the authorities alike!” _he paused, looking to the men gathered below him,_ “Every one of you hold the fate of Gotham as an independent nation in your hands. It's up to us to fight for our land for the future of those we love and generations that follow them. Some of us may not be returning from this task, we are all risking our lives for our island and its future...”_ Oswald paused as at the back of his mind, he recalled taking a stand against Bane many years before, then he remembered the pain of the grenade that had cost him an eye. He had seen so much death on that day...

“_Let's go to work, gentleman,”_ he said, _“And may God be with us all.”_

Oswald watched as the two units divided, as one section set off for the laboratory complex while the larger group, led by Alex Byron, turned for the route that would twist and wind among the ruins to reach the monolith.

“Alex, wait -”

He turned back, hearing Connor's voice as he broke away from Molly's side and hurried over to join him. Molly called to him, and he glanced over at her as Oswald limped back down the slope.

“Connor!” Molly called again, “Where are you going?”

“I'm going with Alex. It could get rough up there, sis.”

She looked to the machine gun in his hands, then shook her head.

“Be careful!”

Connor smiled.

“I'll see you later, Molly!” he called back, and then he turned away, walking off with Alex as they headed off on the route to the monolith.

The wind blew dry and dusty through the rubble as Molly ran her fingers through her hair, watching as Connor headed into a fight that was not his to make a stand for.

“Some one should stop him.”

“I disagree, my dear,” Oswald said as he joined her, “He's a former army man, he can handle himself well enough. I wouldn't have allowed his involvement if I didn't trust in his ability.”

“_Nice speech, Oswald.”_

On hearing a familiar voice, Oswald's jaw dropped. He turned sharply, looking into the eyes of Edward Nygma, who stood there in a dark green suit, and was armed with a machine gun.

“What the hell... _Why _are you here? Jax briefed you to speak to the press, Ed!”

“And I decided, I fought for Gotham once, I can do it again...” he smiled, looking to Molly, then nodding to Selina, then he glanced at Josh.

“Edward Nygma, nice to meet you...”

“I'm Josh,” he replied, “I've seen you before, you work with the publicity side of the underworld council.”

“And you should have stayed home,” Oswald fumed, glaring at Ed as memories flooded back to the days of Bane's first attack on the city, “I have hundreds of my men out there fighting the biggest threat Gotham has seen in twenty years, and you want to walk into the middle of it?”

Ed's smile faded. He had expected Oswald to be surprised, but not angry.

“I can cope,” he replied, “I remember how to use a gun, Oswald!”

He stood there for a moment, drawing in a deep breath as held back on the urge to waste precious time quarrelling. Ed had not seen a battle for two decades. He did not want his good friend – and one who had once held a precious place in his heart – losing his life on this day.

“Go with Alex Byron to the monolith building, and try and stay out of danger!” Oswald said sharply.

Ed looked to Molly.

“You couldn't use a hand here? Jax briefed me, I know you're hitting the ship. I figured I'd be more use up there.”

“You should go,” Molly said, “And try and keep out of the line of fire, Ed. Lee's too young to be a widow.”

On the mention of her name there was a flicker of guilt in Ed's eyes as he straightened his tie and briefly looked away.

“_She doesn't know.”_

Oswald's eyes flashed anger.

“I don't want you to risk your life, Ed!”

“Well I'm here, and it's your fight, so it's mine too,” he replied, “I'll go and catch up with the guys and head for the monolith. Be careful out there, Oswald.”

“You be careful too,” Oswald whispered as he watched Ed walk off to catch up with the men heading for North Point. Then he turned back to Jax.

“Did you give him permission to fight today?”

“No sir, I did not!” Jax insisted, “I briefed him as instructed, I told him to be prepared to make a statement to the press on your behalf tonight, dependant on the outcome. I didn't know he was going to show up here!”

Oswald visibly stiffened, then he gave a deep sigh and shook his head. It was too late, Ed was heading into danger and there was nothing he could do to stop him. While it warmed his heart to know his loyalty was as strong as ever, it just gave him one more person to worry about on what could be a potentially deadly mission...

“We should head to the ship. Julian doesn't have much time,” he said.

Then Oswald led the way to a waiting truck and they boarded it as Josh and Selina jumped in too.

“What about us?” Josh asked as the engine started up.

Jax was the last to board after three of his men, armed with umbrella guns.

“We are going around to the other side of North Point,” said Jax, “We arrive at the shipyard then take a look around. You and Selina will stay on the dock. I will be boarding the ship with Oswald, Molly and my men here. Your job is to watch out for Bane's people trying to board the ship – if you see them, shoot them. I believe that is all, Mr Penguin?”

As Jax looked at him, Oswald nodded.

“That is all,” he confirmed, then he glanced to Josh and Selina as the truck began to move out.

“Do not board the ship.”

Selina nodded, then looked away._ Like hell she wasn't going to board that ship, if Bane was there, she wanted a piece of the bastard, too..._

The attack on the lab complex happened like a lighting strike. Three trucks backed in with mounted machine guns and sprayed the guards with bullets, sending blood and bone fragments flying crimson to spatter the sombre concrete with garish colour as they made their first hit. All that could be heard was gunfire as Bane's men fired back and took down some of Penguin's men, those who had fallen lay bleeding as others armed with umbrella guns advanced, choking a haze at the entrance with smoke bombs. A grenade exploded, shattering bodies in a single explosion, then as the remaining men advanced, breaking into the complex and firing off again, others released blades from their umbrellas, slashing the throats of all who stood in their path. The well groomed men who had gone into battle were now dusty or bloody or both, but the unit pressed on, deep into the lab complex, carrying out Mr Penguin's orders to kill everyone on sight and take no prisoners - and when the task was done, the lab would be burned to the ground...

As they arrived at the docks, in the distance, the smoke was curling upwards from the lab complex far off. Oswald's two way radio crackled and as he was helped down from the truck by Jax and Molly, as the others followed, Oswald took the radio call.

“Sir, the lab is taken – Bane's people and the lab workers are dead, the lab is now burning. We took no prisoners.”

Oswald spoke into the radio.

“No sign of my son?”

“No, sir. Just a few lab staff and a handful of Bane's men.”

“Casualties?” said Oswald as he looked into the distance to the shipyard, where a tall, vast warship was sat rusting.

“Estimated maybe fifteen of our guys dead, a handful wounded...All of Bane's people to the East concentrated in the lab block are dead.”

“Good work.” Oswald passed the radio to Jax.

“This is Jax Sterling,” he said, “Your orders are to join with Unit A on the North side at the monolith.”

“Yes, sir,” came the reply, and then the call ended.

Jax handed the radio back to Oswald, who put it in his pocket and then paused to check his machine gun. Oswald glanced to Molly.

“Stay behind me, Jax is leading the way” he said.

“I'll stay beside you,” Molly reminded him, clutching her weapon tighter.

“Now,” he looked to Jax and the armed men who flanked him, “We proceed with caution to the ship. Lead the way, Mr Sterling.”

As they made their way past old shipping containers and headed towards the ship yard, Selina stood beside Josh, as they watched and waited, left behind. The ship was towering, and they saw armed men patrolling the decks.

“What do you think?” Josh asked as the gun felt heavy in his hand as he wondered how it would feel to raise it and fire it and blow a hole in another human being. He didn't like the idea of shooting anyone, but in a city like this one, at a time like this, he knew he would have to defend himself.

Selina was still watching the guards.

“They can board the ship okay... Bane's got minimal security up there – he probably thinks the ship is the last place anyone would look...Oswald must be right!” her eyes shone wide and bright as she looked at Josh.

“Right about what?” he asked.

“About Julian being on board that ship – Bane wouldn't have guards up there if he wasn't holding a prisoner – he was assuming the ship would be the last place anyone would have thought of, but you changed all that.”

Josh recalled his suggestion back at the GCPD, when he had said Julian might be held on a ship. Selina smiled as love shone in her gaze.

“You're a genius!”

She leaned in, kissing him unexpectedly, then she drew back, checked her weapon and holstered it.

“Wait here.”

_Selina was leaving him behind? _Josh shot her a look of disbelief.

“I'm such a genius I have to stay behind? It's dangerous out there!”

“And I've seen more danger than you could ever imagine,” she replied, “I'll be okay, Josh. Just wait there, if you stay in the shadow of the containers, you're shielded if there's an exchange of fire. Remember to duck and run and go that way,” she indicated behind them where more containers stood, “And don't take any risks. Only shoot if you have to. Now wait here, keep watching for more of Bane's people and I'll be back soon.”

“Selina!” he protested, but she was gone, darting off athletically as she ducked and turned a sharp corner, then made a dash for the ship.

On board the ship, high on another deck, Shepard Lambrick hurried along the corridor, yelling for Bane. He had seen the smoke rising. The lab was gone, the new Tetch virus was gone...

“BANE!” he yelled again, and as Bane stepped out of a doorway and breathed audibly, the sound was hollow in the metallic corridor as Shepard came to a breathless halt. The formerly powerful, sadistic billionaire looked on the edge of losing it as his wide eyes met with Bane's pitch glare.

“There's a fire...”

“What fire?” Bane demanded.

Just then armed guards ran towards the corridor.

“Sir!” yelled one, “The lab's gone!”

“What?” Bane fumed.

“Penguin's men over ran us at the lab complex. It's gone, it's a smoking ruin!” said another guard who had just crashed around the corner with a panicked look in his eyes.

For a brief moment, Bane felt a flicker of fear... _Penguin's men had managed to destroy the lab? They'd taken out a third of his army?_

“They came at us with guns,” said the second guard, “ three, maybe four hundred of them... and they have trucks, mounted machine guns, they cut us down...”

“Get back out there and wipe them out!” Bane raged, “I want every available man down there! And draw Penguin's men into the monolith! I want that trap activated!”

The two men hurried off, as Shepard looked up at Bane with panic in his eyes.

“What do I do? The Tetch virus is gone, it's destroyed, what now?”

Bane inhaled, then exhaled slowly, then met his gaze as he stepped closer.

“I can take the city without the virus. You're worthless to me now,” he stated, “So now, you die.”

And he grabbed his head and gave his neck a firm twist, snapping it in half. Shepard fell dead to the floor and Bane stepped over the body, eyes set on the door at the end of the corridor. Behind that door, Julian was slumped in a corner, still praying for rescue. Bane had just decided, he wasn't going to wait. The lab was gone, along with his plans to enslave the city population to the Tetch virus. It wasn't a heavy loss, but still a loss... and he didn't doubt it would be a fine punishment, when his men were defeated, for Penguin to see the body of his son and realise all was lost, before he put a bullet in his head. Bane walked slowly towards the closed door, his gloved hands tightened into angry fists as he decided it would be more fun this way. He was going over to the North Point monolith to see the trap executed, and he hoped Penguin would be alive to witness the deaths of his men. _But first, Bane had something else to do, something that was long overdue. He was going to kill Julian Cobblepot... _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A brief word from me :

A quick warning, there's a** lot **of brutality in this chapter and Bane is about to carry out some truly horrific acts of violence, expect the content to be as heavy as is expected from a war like this, and also be aware that from there, we will shift in the following chapter to the aftermath, it's going to be very, very emotional indeed.

Now you have been warned, read on, but be prepared. Love Davina x

Josh was up tight against a shipping container as he watched at a distance as Penguin's men waited for the guards to walk back along the deck, then Jax led the way as his men spread out, covering Molly and Oswald as he limped quickly and Molly placed a hand on his back to steady him as they hurried towards the vessel. Just then he heard a sound, and glanced back to see two armed men making a dash through the winding route between the containers.

“We have to get the tower fired!” said one, as the other drew out a radio.

“Draw them in, Bane says it's time,” said the other as the radio crackled and a reply came back confirming the order.

_Tower? _Josh looked back as he stepped into shadow, in the distance he saw the many floors of the monolith building reaching skyward... _They were going to blow the monolith, with Oswald's men inside?_

Josh was shaking as he raised the gun, taking aim nervously. He squeezed the trigger and the shot echoed a vibration through his bones as a bullet skimmed the shoulder of the man on the radio. He gave a yell as blood sprayed a nearby container, and then they both drew their guns... big guns, and started firing back.

Josh ran.

It had just occurred to him that he should have been faster, he should have aimed better, as he ducked and a bullet sailed over his head as more punctured the side of metal containers. He turned a corner, his back hitting a metallic wall, gasping for air as he raised the gun in a shaking hand, hearing the sound of the rapidly approaching enemy. All he saw was a blur as the first man rounded the corner, and he fired off shot after shot and didst stop until he was clicking the trigger and no more bullets came out. Then he took a breath and lowered the gun. They were both down and both dead. The first guy had half his head blown away, his brains were oozing on to the dusty ground and the second guy had landed on top of him, lying across the first body in a messy heap, his eye socket was empty and his cheekbone was exposed. Josh gagged and turned away, dragging in lungfuls of air, then he turned back, tossing aside the empty handgun and grabbing the radio from the bloody corpse with the missing eye. His hand was shaking as he pressed the button, and heard a voice on the end ask for instruction.

“Bane says hold off on the tower trap.”

There was a crackle.

“What the hell? We were supposed to fire it -”

“Bane says,” he repeated firmly, “Do _not_ fire the tower!”

Then he switched the radio off and tossed it to the ground where it landed in a pool of blood. Then Josh grabbed a machine gun from the hands of one of the dead, and ran quickly back the way he came, stopping sharply at the corner of a shipping container that faced the vessel at the dock. He heard an exchange of gunfire, and saw Penguin's men firing at guards on a lower level as shouts were heard from above and more guards came running. Then Selina leapt from a rail to deck below with the grace of a cat, landing on a guard and lashing out with a razored glove as first steel and then steel tainted with blood caught on the sunlight as the guard screamed, then fell silent. Selina leapt up as Oswald and Molly hurried up a fight of steps to the next level, and as she turned to follow, another guard came at her, firing off shots as she ducked and rolled, then as she made a move to get up, he fired again, and she went down as he lunged. Josh stared at the deck, seeing no movement...

Had Selina been hit?

He suddenly felt useless. The ship was a short distance away, but if she was hit, he could be too late already... Tears filled his eyes as he turned to the container and slammed a fist against it, hitting the metal wall with a hard thump.

_And something knocked back in reply..._

Josh blinked, stepping back, then he heard someone yell _Release me! Help me! _Did Bane have a prisoner in there? Josh saw the padlock was open and lifted the heavy metal seal and tugged the door open, then stood back, aiming the weapon inside. And flies buzzed as the stink hit him as the man who staggered forward wearing a stained shirt and a scuffed suit had a wild look in his eyes as he raised his hands.

“Don't shoot!” he begged, “I was forced to do his will – and left in here to use the back of this prison as my bathroom!” he stepped closer, “Get me away from this _terrible_ smell!”

Josh stared at the crazy looking guy who was standing at the edge of the open container... He knew him from somewhere. Then it fell into place : Jervis Tetch...This guy was a criminal...

“You're not working for Bane?”

Tetch still had his hands raised as he shook his head.

“I was forced to hypnotise his men, to free them from all thought so psychic Fish Mooney would not sense impending doom when they stormed Wayne Enterprises. I was forced! Bane held me here...Please say our business is done, this is not my fight, just let me run!”

More flies buzzed out of the container. It stank like a blocked up toilet in there, where Tetch had been forced to use the back of the container as a lavatory while he was held captive.

“Please!” he said again, “The stench -”

“You smell like shit and piss, I know!” Josh said as he kept the gun aimed at him. Then he started to think...

“I'll do a deal. I'll let you go - if you do something for me first.”

Tetch blinked.

“Accepted, state your wish.”

He quickly explained.

Tetch drew out his pocket watch and opened it up as Josh looked at the timepiece, listening to the sound of his voice...

_The watch snapped shut._

Josh blinked, feeling no different, and then he raised his gun.

“If you tricked me, I'll hunt you down -”

“No, no,” Tetch insisted, “No tricks... After implanting your deadly commands, I have no wish to die at your hands!”

Josh glanced down at the gun. He wasn't shaking any more. It seemed Tetch had done a good job, ordering him to gain fighting skills. The gun felt as if it was a part of him, and he wasn't afraid to use it any more.

“Get out of here and take your lousy rhyming with you!” he said sharply.

Tetch didn't need to be told twice, he bolted past Josh and ran away from the shipyard, his tattered coat tails trailing behind him as he laughed like a maniac. Josh turned back towards the ship, his gun ready as all fear melted from his thoughts._ Yes, he could certainly handle a fight now..._ He made a run for the ship as up ahead, more gunfire sounded.

Onboard the ship, Jax had led the way to the next deck. Selina was fighting on the level below as she rolled and lashed out at the man who had her pinned, but Molly could only look back then carry on as she followed Oswald up to the next floor, this ship was vast and Julian could be anywhere, but it was too risky to call out. More guards had spotted them, and were running from both directions. Jax fired off shots as his men did the same, then one was hit in the shoulder as the other fired again and Oswald turned to fire as Molly cut across his aim, squeezing the trigger twice as she downed two of the armed men. She turned, her senses tuned up as adrenaline pumped, covering her husband as she fired again at more aggressors, hitting one as the other ducked out of sight and fired again. And Oswald yelled out in pain as he slumped against a wall, clutching at his leg as blood pumped out. Molly stared in horror :

_Oswald had been hit? _

Jax was firing more return shots as Molly took her chance, she glanced back at him as she clutched her gun firmly.

“Cover me,” she said, and as Jax fired off shots and a remaining shooter ducked out of sight, she rolled across the deck, firing off a volley of shots that caught the gunman, blowing away half his head as he slumped hard to the deck in a pool of blood. Molly tried to right herself as she rolled, but hit a door, and it swung open and she gave a yell as she fell downwards with a thump and a splash. The shock of the fall stunned her for a moment, then as she heard Oswald yell again, Jax leaned in, looking down to see Molly stagger up, her hair and clothing soaked in oil as she wiped her face and anger burned in her gaze.

“Is Oswald okay?” she yelled up, and Jax glanced back, then looked down into the room once more.

“He was grazed... bullet took a chunk out of his leg just above the knee, he's bleeding, but he's okay.”

“His damaged leg, again?”

“I'm afraid so,” Jax said as Molly reached for a rusting ladder and began to climb up slowly, saying_ fuck it _as she took toevery other rung as she slipped about thanks to the oil.

Jax helped her out, then she paused to run her hands over her oily hair, pushing it off her face, and as she heard him cry out again, she turned to see Oswald sitting on the deck with his back to the wall as he gritted his teeth trying not to yell again as blood ran from torn flesh. The bullet had punched through skin, the wound would need stitching. The remaining man serving under Jax was holding his jacket to Oswald's wound now, pressing on the blood flow as Oswald panted and looked around, seeing no more gun men.

“_I have to find my son!”_

Molly stripped off her oil stained vest, beneath it her flesh coloured bra was as stained as her skin as the oil gleamed and her hair dripped with the stuff and fire raged in her eyes. A fresh cut was glistening on her shoulder from the fall where blood shone crimson against oil still wet on her flesh.

“We'll find Julian,” she muttered as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her vest above the wound, “Sorry, my love...”

Oswald yelled out again as she tied it, pulling it tight. His face was flushed as he panted, fighting the pain.

“Sir, are you okay?” asked Jax.

Oswald nodded, then as the man who stood beside Jax, ever the gentleman, offered Molly his jacket, she shook her head.

“I'm fine as I am, thanks,” she said, and she paused to snatch the machine gun from the hands of the other guy who was staggering over, blood running from a bullet wound that had tore into his shoulder through his once immaculate suit.

“Go back,” Oswald said to the wounded man, “Get out of here, you'll get yourself killed.”

“But sir -”

“No,” Oswald leaned on Jax as his face paled and pain throbbed in his leg as he regained balance thanks to his leg brace, “I won't have a wounded man put himself in danger. Get out of here, your work is done.”

“Yes sir,” the man replied, and he clutched at his wounded arm as he hurried off, ducking low, ever mindful of the fact that the ship was not yet empty of Bane's men.

Pain was still visible on Oswald's face as he stood there, trying not to think about his already damaged leg as he guessed he wouldn't be able to out run the next volley of shots that came their way. He glanced about the deck, then indicated up the deck to another flight of steps.

“We keep going,” he said, “We have to find my son!”

Bane had heard the distant echo of shots being fired as the door had swung shut hard behind him. Julian looked weak, but fear summoned enough strength to enable him to rise to his hands and knees and try and crawl away as Bane approached him. A heavy boot pressed to his guts saw him roll on his back as he gave a weak cry of pain.

“I just want to fucking_ live_!” he sobbed.

“You have no further purpose here, Mr Lambrick,” said Bane.

He took his boot off his belly as Julian coughed and dragged in air, then Bane reached for him, lifting him from the floor. He looked into his eyes, saying nothing as he breathed hard and the sound filled the room, then he slammed Julian hard against the wall, keeping hold of him as his body sagged, slamming him against it again as he gave a weak cry and the back of his head hit the wall with a sharp crack. Blood was dripping to the floor as he slumped unconscious, and Bane kept hold of him as he kicked open an external door as light flooded into the room as below, there was no walkway or ladder because the ship had rusted long ago, now there was just a steep drop to the lower deck, and he threw him out of the doorway, breathing hard through his face mask, watching as Julian hit the rooftop of a structure below, then rolled off, leaving a bloody stain as he fell to the deck.

Bane was still standing there, looking down on a ship littered with the bodies of his men as he saw Oswald, limping up the deck with a weapon in one hand as the other pressed hard to his injured leg as the others followed behind. He saw Julian first, then he saw the blood pooling beneath him, and as he looked to see his enemy standing far up above in the shadow of an open doorway, Oswald's face became a mask of rage.

“_BAAAAANE!”_ he yelled as his eyes blazed with tears of grief and the need for murderous vengeance.

On the deck below, Selina was still trading blows with the gunman. She had just dodged a bullet and crash landed hard against a wall, twisting her leg painfully. She was pretty sure her ankle was fucked, but her knee was still good as she raised it, smashing it into his groin and making him scream like a wounded animal. She staggered to her feet as pain shot through her injured ankle, then she grabbed her whip, lashing it with a sharp crack, pulling it taut about his neck. One firm tug and she heard a snap, then she breathed hard as she limped closer, tugging the whip free from the dead man's throat. As Josh came running, she turned with a look of dismay on her face. Her hair was a mess and blood ran from her nose, her cheek was bruised and she could barely take a step as she staggered forward, then gave a cry as she slumped to the deck, giving a hiss of pain as Josh put his arm around her and helped her back to her feet.

“I have to get you out of here -”

“No!” she protested, “They need my help, I heard shots...”

“I'm going back to help Oswald,” Josh added.

She shot him a look of alarm as she leaned against him and he led her back down the deck.

“Josh, you can't, you'll get yourself killed!”

“No I won't,” he told her, “Trust me, I know what I'm doing...”

Oswald fell to his knees beside Julian, giving a sob as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Julian was on his back and blood was pooling beneath him from a head wound, his bruised face was pale and he was unresponsive.

“Please don't be dead, son!” Oswald sounded broken as tears streaked his face.

Molly reached past Oswald, feeling a weak pulse flutter at Julian's throat. She looked past Jax to the man who stood beside him, then gave orders, because Oswald could only kneel beside his son and weep.

“I want you to get him off the ship, away from the dock, radio for a chopper to come in, and get Julian out of here, take him to River Mooney's clinic,” she said, “Me, Oswald and Jax will take care of_ that_ bastard,” as she spoke, she glanced up to the doorway high above, where Bane no longer stood.

“Yes, Mrs Cobblepot,” he replied, and drew out his radio.

Molly put her hand on Oswald's shoulder.

“We have to go,” she said softly.

Oswald sobbed again as his hand trembled and he reached out, stroking bloodstained hair from Julian's closed eyes.

“I'm going to lose my son!”

“No you're not,” she said firmly, “Oswald, we have to go. Bane is up there. _Bane_, Oswald.”

“_Yes...Bane!”_

Her words had got through. Rage returned to his eyes as he struggled to his feet, snatching up his weapon. The pain in his leg meant nothing now, not compared to the pain deep in his heart. _Bane would pay. He would fucking pay for this..._

Over at the monolith building, gunfire had been exchanged non stop. Alex had been hit in the arm and forced to step back from the front line as more of Bane's men fell and the trucks backed in and opened fire, downing more of the enemy. As more shots rained down from above, as Bane's fighters moved in towards the vast building, Penguin's men followed, fighting them all the way. As a second shot hit concrete and exploded chunks from a nearby wall, Alex gave a cry as his hand flew to his face, barely able to staunch the flow of blood that ran from the wound. Connor had fought off many gunmen, coming to blows with one at the entrance to the monolith, then as he looked back in the haze of smoke and battle to see Alex fall to his knees, he ducked enemy fire, running back to reach for him and drag him to safety.

“I'm supposed to _lead_ these men!” Alex yelled in frustration, then he clutched at his bleeding arm.

“We'll go on,” said Connor, putting an arm around him to steady him, We'll just have to slow our pace, the others are going on ahead – no one is retreating, we're not giving up, we're almost there – let's see this through to the end!”

Alex had his sights set on the entrance as his men stormed the building.

“Let's go,” he said, and grabbed at his umbrella gun, clutching it firmly as he staggered on, sights set on watching the last of Bane's men fall.

Ed Nygma had woken up with a throbbing head after being thrown sideways and covered in blood after a grenade blast. He straightened his glasses, wiped blood from a gash to his brow and reached for his weapon. He stumbled to his feet and the war zone span around him, then he staggered, leaning against a wall, as he slowly made his way towards the monolith in the distance.

On board the ship, Oswald and Molly were making their way upward, and every step was painful to Oswald as his wounded leg throbbed, but now vengeance burned cold in his eyes as he kept on climbing the steps, sights set on the top, ready to meet Bane. Jax went on ahead, weapon ready, ensuring if a shot was taken, he would either take out the shooter or get hit first, before Penguin was exposed to further damage.

By now Josh and Selina had left the ship and Josh led her far from the vessel, as above they heard the thunder of a helicopter preparing to land. Just then one of Penguin's men hurried over, carrying Julian in his arms. Julian was pale and looked lifeless, and he was bleeding so heavily his rescuer's shirt was soaked with his blood.

“Oh no...” Selina said as she looked at Julian, who, at first glance, seemed dead. Then she saw his chest rise and fall as he took a breath. At least he was still alive... As the chopper landed, Josh grabbed at Selina's hand.

“You're hurt, get out of here,” he kissed her, “I love you,” he added, and as he tugged her razor glove from her hand, she stared at him.

“What the hell did you do _that _for?” she demanded loudly over the thunder of the landing helicopter.

“Just in case I need it!” Josh replied, then he slipped it on and before she could stop him, he ran back towards the ship, still carrying the machine gun. Selina could only stand there looking on as her ankle throbbed and pain shot up her leg.

“Be careful, Josh!” she called to him, but he was gone, already boarding the ship once more.

They were heading for the top of the stairway as Bane stepped out unarmed. He set his sights on Oswald as he staggered to the top deck, hand pressed to his leg as more blood flowed. Molly joined him as Jax stepped forward, but Oswald limped in front of him, eyes burning coldly as he set his sights on Bane.

“He's mine,” he stated, “He dies by my hand!”

Bane walked heavily towards him as he slowly raised his radio, glancing to the towering building nearby, then back at Oswald as he hit the button.

“Yes, sir,” came a reply as in the background, exchanges of gunfire sounded much closer.

Bane breathed in and out, his pitch dark gaze fixed on Penguin as he spoke again.

“How many of Penguin's men are in the monolith?”

“I estimate around four hundred, sir.”

Bane took another deep breath.

“Get ready on my word,” he stated.

Oswald's jaw dropped as he stared at Bane, then he reached for his own radio, jabbing hard at the button as he didn't take his eyes off the look of pure evil reflected in Bane's gaze.

“Alex, is that you?”

“No sir,” the reply came back as one of his men stopped, breathless as his voice sounded hollow, then as gunfire faded out, confusion filled his words,

“What the hell... I don't understand, Bane's men are bailing out, they're abseiling… out of the windows, clearing the building... this place is empty, it stinks of gasoline....”

“_Get out of there!”_ Oswald yelled,_ “CLEAR THE BUILDING!”_

Amusement reflected in Bane's eyes as he spoke into his own radio.

“_Fire.” _he commanded.

Oswald turned to the building, a look of horror coming to his face as he saw men on a nearby rooftop, firing rocket launchers.

“_NO!” _he screamed.

“_Jesus Christ!”_ Molly gasped.

Oswald grasped at her arm, clutching tightly as he yelled _No_ again as the building erupted into a ball of flame. Fire burst from every window, but now Oswald's radio had crackled, and the signal on the other end was gone...

He turned back to Bane, barely able to breathe.

“_Four hundred of my men? YOU MURDERED FOUR HUNDRED OF MY MEN, YOU BASTARD?”_

The building was still burning as Oswald looked back at it, the flames of destruction reflected in his tearful gaze, then his face twisted into rage as he raised his machine gun and fired, but Bane stepped back through the doorway as two more armed men burst out, returning fire as Molly dived in front of Oswald, firing off round after round as Jax opened up his umbrella gun and sprayed the bodies with lead. They fell dead, punctured many times, two more lives taken that Bane didn't give a damn about, and as Jax led the way, he closed the umbrella, as he hit another button on the handle and a long blade extended from the tip.

“Let me go first, sir,” he said in a low voice.

Oswald looked at Molly with an expression of utter shock.

“_He killed my men!”_ he said as tears choked his voice and rage flared up in his eyes once more, _“He's dead, he's a dead man, Molly!”_

“Too fucking right he is,” she agreed darkly.

But gunfire was still echoing out from the area around the monolith. It gave him hope as Oswald remembered the second unit had been on their way – perhaps he had lost four hundred men today, but he still had the rest, and their anger would surely be enough to see them through this battle to the end. Bane's people had to die...

As he stepped into the room, Jax fired off shots that bounced off Bane's body armour as the force of the bullets made him stagger back. Oswald joined him, peppering the room with bullets as Bane straightened up with a dark light shining in his cold gaze as he held up a small device with a single switch.

“If I lose,” he stated, taking in a breath, “So do you. This place is primed to blow.”

He breathed out as the sound of it filled the metallic room.

Molly had her weapon in both hands as she headed for the open doorway, then the sound of running made her turn as another armed man fired off a round of shots and she ducked and rolled and hit the deck hard as she fired back. He raised the gun again as her hands, slippery from oil, missed the trigger. Then a single shot hit her attacker in the back of the head as he fell face first to the ground.

“How the actual fuck did you learn to shoot like that?” she exclaimed, getting up from the floor to see Josh walking towards her.

“Hypnotherapy,” he said with a wink, then he holstered his gun and raised his hand, his gloved hand. It was Selina's glove, with razors on the fingertips...

“She told me once...she hit Bane good, she got him in the side. It's his weak spot.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Molly replied, and she downed her weapon, noticing an old, rusting box of tools nearby on the other side of the deck. She grabbed a large claw hammer and turned back to Josh.

“I don't know what they're doing in there,” she said in a lowered voice as she set her sights on the doorway, “But there's no fighting going on...”

Then clutching the hammer tightly, she led the way, moving quickly and quietly towards the open door.

The monolith building had gone up as an inferno. Every one of Oswald's men who had witnessed it on the ground, who had not arrived in time for the assault on the building, had just witnessed mass murder. And shock had given way to rage as men who had stood to fight for their city and defend it to the end, now fought on with rage at the slaughter they had just witnessed.

_They stood firm._

_They fought for their land._

_Bane's army fell..._

And as Edward Nygma stumbled closer to the scene of carnage, the last of the gunfire was fading out. One of Penguin's men staggered up to him, recognised him and hugged him.

“_We did it!”_ he gasped,_ “We did it for Gotham, and we did it for them...”_ he looked tearfully to the building.

The monolith was a raging inferno.

It was a sight Ed felt sure he would remember for the rest of his days:

_How many men had gone into that building before Bane had fired it? _

Then he took a look around. Of close on a thousand men who had come here to fight off the enemy, there were around five hundred survivors, all of them Penguin's men. The rest were gone, wiped out when the rockets hit the building. The remaining survivors of Bane's army were being rounded up and some were kneeling facing a wall as a man in a once immaculate suit and wearing a bloodstained tie with an umbrella emblem shot each one in the back of the head. Penguin had said, no prisoners...

Ed stepped back from the heat of the blaze, as his sights fell on the dead men who were not burned, there were half a dozen corpses in the entrance to the monolith, killed by the heat and smoke as the fire raged above them. He drew his phone from his pocket.

Lee answered right away.

“Where the hell are you?” she demanded, “There's been an incident out at the old industrial zone... we've been told to stand by for an emergency here at the hospital...”

“I know,” it was all Ed could say as he watched the fire burn, “I love you, Lee,” he added, knowing he was going home again, unlike so many who didn't make it on this day...

As Bane stood facing Oswald, he held up the device mockingly.

“I'll blow this place with you in it,” he stated.

“And you're coming with us!” Oswald yelled, firing off more rounds as holes punched through rusted walls and fading sun came through in shards where dust particles danced on light as more shots were fired, but Bane simply staggered back, and as Oswald lunged at him, he lashed out, smashing him in the face as he lost his balance and crashed against a wall. Jax raised his blade as Bane grasped the umbrella gun, twisting it from his grasp and then raising it sharply, bringing it down to crash into Jax as he slumped to the floor.

“_It's over.”_

As those words were spoken darkly, Bane looked to the doorway to see Molly standing there. She was shirtless, covered in oil and her gaze was pure rage as anger burned in green eyes that wanted his blood. Bane breathed deeply, sights set on Penguin's wife. She was armed with nothing but a claw hammer, and as his radio crackled and he answered to hear one of his men yell that the battle was lost, right before a shot silenced him forever. Molly saw a brief look of dismay in Bane's eyes, then it was gone as victory shone in hers. Oswald was staggering to his feet as Jax leaned hard against the wall, surprise registering in his gaze as he saw he was standing next to a closed elevator, and the button he had just pressed had lit up as a rapid climb began as the repaired, revamped mechanisms worked with a surge of power.

“My way out,” Bane stated, “Not yours...” he cast aside the radio as he held up the small box in his hand, “I flip this switch and the upper half of this ship blows in sixty seconds... I can be out of here in twenty-five. The elevator can only take one downward trip, and it's taking me. Now, Oswald – are you going to make this easy or do I have to kill you with my bare hands? I don't have time for bullshit. I'm keen to make my exit.”

Oswald was still stunned from the blow as he clutched at Jax, trying to stay on his feet as Jax blinked away a blur to his vision and wiped blood from his nose.

“Molly...” Oswald whispered, but she didn't look back at him as rage burned in her eyes and she stepped closer, looking up at Bane.

“I'm not afraid of you,” she stated as she clutched at the hammer, then stood beside him, as he turned towards her and the two of them stood facing one another by the open doorway, the same doorway that led to nothing but a steep drop to the deck far below.

“You will learn to respect me,” Bane said, pausing to breathe in and out, “After I kill your husband and take his empire and then take this city.”

“You lost,” Molly stated, “Your men are dead.”

“And you'll still be on your knees to me at the end of this day, giving me everything I ask for!” he assured her.

Molly laughed as she shook her head as disgust reflected in her eyes.

“Will I, Bane? I'll be on my knees, sucking your cock? Sounds like the typical pathetic fantasy of a woefully inadequate male! It's straight from the imagination of a guy who sounds like a heavy breathing pervert every time he fucking draws breath!”

Rage shimmered in his eyes. Molly kept his gaze locked with hers. Oswald was slowly reaching for his gun.

“Suck your cock?” Molly said in a low voice, “A big, bad bastard like you who has to kill innocent people to prove his might? No thanks, I bet it's so tiny I couldn't even find it! I like a real man, Bane. My husband is a real man. He's decent and honest and fights for what's right, he holds the underworld together he doesn't tear things down, he's a builder, he makes Gotham a better place!”

“You won't win,” Oswald added as he raised his weapon.

Jax was reaching for his umbrella gun, and stumbling as he tried to shake off the dizziness from Bane's blow. Bane reached out, clamping his hand about Molly's throat. She glared defiantly at him as Bane turned his head, mocking amusement reflecting in his gaze as he looked at Oswald.

“Watch me kill your wife,” he said.

_And Oswald and Jax did nothing... _

Bane heard a low, half choked off laugh coming from Molly as he looked at her in confusion and she smiled as her eyes blazed with victory. Confusion swirled in his mind. Then he realised why, as the razor sharp blades hit the weak point in his armour, then Josh gave the glove a twist, then curved the blades upward as Bane wheezed and his chest unit partially tore away. He let go of Molly, who swung the hammer at Bane, she smashed him in the shoulder, then she swung for his head and he swayed and as his boot slipped from the edge of the doorway, she saw panic in his eyes. She glared at him through a curtain of hair drenched in oil as she swung the hammer again.

“_Get fucked, ya bastard!” _she hissed.

The claw hammer hit deep as she wrenched it up and out and he gasped for air as she gave him a shove. Bane fell crashing to the deck below, landing half on, half off the rooftop of a closed deck. His chest unit was wrecked, he was fighting for air, and he lay there unable to move with a look of terror in his eyes as Molly stood at the edge of the doorway, looking down.

“We did it!” Josh said, laughing with relief.

Then a timer started to count down from sixty as something beneath a closed hatch in the middle of the floor began to glow. Jax fell to his knees and wrenched off the cover, to see a bomb had primed.

“He flipped the bloody switch before he fell?” Molly exclaimed.

She went over to the elevator and hit the button as the doors opened up. Josh darted in first, followed by Molly, then Oswald.

Jax got up from the floor as he hurried after them, then he glanced back at the timer: _Ten seconds gone already..._ He looked to the wires in the device at the heart of the room, then as Oswald leaned unsteadily at the door and beckoned to him, Jax hurried over.

“No,” he said quickly, “You go – you're limping, wounded and you may not get out in time, just go, I''ll try and defuse the bomb.”

“Jax, get in this elevator _now!_” Oswald demanded.

He shook his head.

“I can't do that, sir. Tell April I love her!”

He gave Oswald a shove and as he fell back against Molly and Josh, Jax hit the down button. The doors closed and the elevator began to rush rapidly through the aged vessel, heading for the lower deck at speed as Molly clung to Oswald and Josh felt his guts churn.

Far above, the timer was counting down as Jax fell to his knees in front of the device, looking to the mass of wires. It wasn't as easy as he had hoped:

_Bane had set this up to be impossible to beat. _

_All the wires were the same colour._

_The timer hit Forty seconds, counting down to zero..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The elevator came to a sharp stop, jolting those inside as Josh reached out, grabbing Oswald's arm as he staggered on his wounded leg. The doors opened and Molly grabbed his other arm as together they ran for the lower deck, then towards the dock. They had seconds to spare as the timer counted down...

On board the ship, the timer had hit ten seconds. Jax knew he had no chance of pulling the right wire, this thing was going to blow and he just hoped Mr Penguin had got to safety in time as he ran back to the open door, then looked down towards the dock. It was too far to jump, the most he could do was hope to clear the side of the ship and hit the water. He leapt over the rail just as the explosion ripped apart the upper half of the ship with a burst of flame and a boom that shook the vessel. He felt the heat of the blast as pain tore into his body, and as he hit the water, he knew nothing more.

As the explosion tore through the upper levels of the ship turning its centre into a burning core, the explosion shook the ground as Oswald fell hard and Molly crashed down with him as Josh threw himself down too. A few chunks of metal hit the dock, but away from them as they had managed to clear the blast zone in time. And Molly got up first, then she and Josh helped Oswald to his feet as he stood there, watching the ship burn. The lower decks were filled with creeping smoke as Bane's body lay rigid. He was gasping and had a look of terror in his eyes as he hung at an awkward angle unable to move, unable to draw a real breath because his chest unit was too damaged. Oswald stood unsteadily has he placed a hand on Molly's arm, looking to the burning vessel. Then he saw something floating in the water and pointed to it.

“Jax!” he said in alarm.

Molly ran to the edge of the dock and jumped in, submerged in water that was dark and cold, then she pushed up to the surface, swam the short distance to Jax, grabbed hold of him and began to swim back towards a partly submerged ladder set into the concrete. All the way back, Jax felt like a dead weight in her arms. Getting him back to the dock was hard work, he was motionless, and then as Josh leaned over and reached for him to pull him up, Jax coughed up blood and water. His right arm was missing, leaving a trail of bloody tissue and torn flesh behind at the shoulder, he was bleeding heavily and his right eye was gone, torn out by the blast that had taken his arm as he jumped from the rail. At the dock, a truck was screeching to a halt, in the back of it were several badly wounded men, some with burns, others with gun shot wounds. Oswald was helped on to the truck as Molly climbed back to the dock, then she and Josh lifted Jax and took him to the truck. He left a heavy trail of blood behind him.

As the truck started up, Oswald sat on the floor beside Molly as Josh sat on the other side, watching as Oswald placed a hand on Jax Sterling's brow and looked down at him as he lay with his head in his lap. Jax was shaking, he was bleeding even though one of the lesser wounded men beside him had ripped off his tie and tried to make a tourniquet for what was left of his arm. Jax was growing pale and his breathing was shallow. Oswald looked to the burning monolith, then back down at Jax. Choppers were coming in to airlift the wounded from the sight of the battle. Molly watched them fly in as the truck moved on, seeing them cut through smoke to land somewhere close to the burning building. Oswald's radio crackled. Molly told him twice before he heard her, then he looked at her, still lost in his own thoughts, replaying the moment he had witnessed the building go up in flames, then he drew out the radio.

“This is Penguin,” he said quietly.

“Oswald, it's Jim Gordon. Word's getting back the threat is over. Thank you on behalf of the entire city, it's a historic day for Gotham. Is Bane dead?”

“No,” Oswald replied, “He's alive – just about. He's on the lower deck of the burning vessel at the North Point ship yard. I want you to take him into the custody of the authorities, and do me a favour, please – I have a request...”

As Molly heard his request, she looked to Oswald and gave a nod, knowing he had just made a very wise decision. It was a miracle to think Oswald could make any decision at all after the shock of seeing four hundred of his men burned alive in the monolith building, but there was a look of shock in his eyes, and deep sadness, too. He was bruised and his leg was bleeding and one look at him told her his heart was broken for the men who had been murdered on this day. Oswald had spelled out his request. Jim didn't hesitate to reply.

“Absolutely, Oswald,” he agreed, “It will be done as you ask. And every man who fought today is a hero. We all owe the underworld a huge debt of gratitude.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Oswald replied sadly, and then he turned off the radio and the truck moved on, carrying the wounded towards the city.

River Mooney's clinic had changed a lot since the old days. Last time Selina had been here, she had come in late to have a cut to her arm treated after falling from a ledge when a robbery had turned nasty, that had been a few years ago when the place was a smaller building. Now it also took up the entire property next door too and the place seemed vast, there were medical staff everywhere, and all were busy with the wounded. Trucks had started arriving outside, and nurses were assessing the injuries, sending some on to Gotham General while others were brought inside. The waiting room was crowded, full of Penguin's men, those who were able to wait were sitting on chairs or lying on the floor. Worried relatives had started to show up, and now there were squad cars outside to keep the crowds under control as the street was filled with people who had to move aside as more wounded were brought in.

And Selina was standing up, leaning against a wall as she looked to the crowded waiting area. The smell of blood was in the air, and the sounds of low moans of pain and some cries of agony sounded on and off as wounded men were moved into treatment areas. And still more wounded were coming through the door. She had looked at every face among the wounded, afraid to find Josh with a terrible injury, or worse, to learn he was among the missing. Four hundred of Penguin's men had died when Bane had lured them into the Monolith and fired the place. She wanted to weep but feared if she did, she would never stop. There was no sign of Oswald or Molly, and Jax Sterling was also absent. She thought about how Josh had run back to the ship:

_What if Oswald had taken Bane out, then gone over to the monolith? What if they were all dead? What if she never saw Josh again?_

She blinked back tears and took a deep breath, turned her head and looked down the corridor. The door to the emergency room was pushed open as medics rushed in. River was working on a patient, who was on the table, flat lining as she prepared to shock him. The doors closed and Selina's heart felt heavy. The patient on the table was Julian Cobblepot. River was fighting to save her own brother... Selina thought about the flight into the city, how she had sat there in the chopper with a painful leg and a twisted ankle, as Julian fought for life as paramedics worked on him. One of them asked if she was in pain or needed any help. She had given them the same answer she had given the nurse who had helped her through the door of the clinic:

_No thank you, I'll live. Take care of the real wounded... _

She blinked away more tears. She knew she could barely walk, but it felt like an inconvenience compared to some of the terrible sights she had seen since the flight from the ship yard. She felt useless, too. They had fought so hard, and for what? While Bane had been defeated, it still felt like a painful outcome to know so many were dead, scores more were injured, and after all the effort Oswald had made to try and save him, Julian was on table in the emergency room as River tried to get his heart beating again... She looked at the clock on the wall and wondered how much time would have to go by and how much more of this painful wait she would have to endure before she found out if Josh was still alive. Then she spared a thought for Julian as she looked back towards the emergency room as she hoped River could save him.

The truck was almost at the clinic. Molly was feeling a sting to her cut shoulder as the night air bit at open flesh. Oswald's leg was still bleeding but he didn't seem to notice the pain any more as he kept an arm around Jax, cradling him as he continued to lose blood that ran on to Oswald's suit as his face grew pale and his breathing slowed.

“We're almost there Jax, hold on,” Oswald said quietly as he looked down at him.

Jax drew in a breath and opened his eyes.

“Tell April I love her...” he whispered.

Oswald blinked away tears.

“Just try and hold on, Jax.”

Josh looked on, watching as Jax Sterling took a last breath and then lay lifeless in his arms as Oswald gave a quiet sob and leaned over his General, kissing his brow. The truck stopped and Molly looked to Josh, and as they got up, it took both of them to help Oswald to his feet, and then down from the truck as he grabbed the arm of a nurse and instructed her to take Mr Sterling's body to River Mooney. Then while the staff were assessing the new arrivals, sending some on to the hospital as others were told to wait to be brought inside, Josh and Molly helped Oswald through the door of the clinic, as Oswald looked about anxiously.

“Where's my son?” he called out.

Some of the less badly wounded looked up to see Penguin standing there, and then one man spoke up weakly saying, _He's with Doc Baby Fish, sir._

Oswald breathed a relieved sigh as he leaned against Josh and Molly as they made their way through the crowded waiting area, then out into the corridor.

“Where's my son being treated?” Oswald asked desperately as he stopped a nurse who was heading the other way.

“He's in the emergency room, Mr Penguin,” she replied.

Oswald looked towards the closed doors, fear reflecting in his gaze as he recalled how he had found Julian, badly injured and bleeding on the deck of the ship. Just then River came out of the room, saw her Dad standing there with a wound to his leg and Molly was beside him, minus her shirt and covered in oil with a gash to her shoulder. The young man who stood beside them seemed to have escaped injury, but looked about anxiously as if searching for someone as he stood there clutching a leather glove with razor sharp talons fixed to the fingertips. River took a deep breath then walked over to join them, she looked professional in her white coat and her blue pinstripe suit beneath it as she adjusted her monocle, but inside, she felt wrecked. She had some very bad news to give to her father...

“How's Julian, River? Is he okay, will he live, that's all I want to know!”

Oswald grabbed at her arm as he stepped forward, half stumbling on a leg that was going numb as blood dripped to the shiny floor.

“Dad, you need to get that wound stitched,” River said, “I can take you to a private room-”

“I'm not going anywhere!” Oswald said as his eyes blazed with intense worry, “How is Julian?”

River reached out, closing her hand gently over his arm.

“He's got multiple fractures and internal bleeding and that can be fixed with the administration of agents developed by Hugo Strange,” she replied, “But...”

She paused. Oswald stared at his daughter.

“But, what?” he demanded.

Molly sensed this was bad news as she placed a hand on Oswald's back and rubbed gently.

“Just listen to River,” she said softly, knowing at that moment as her heart ached for Julian, that she did not envy River's situation at all. She was about to break bad news, she could see it in her eyes, and Oswald couldn't take any more, not after today...

River paused, taking a slow, deep breath. This was the worst situation she had ever had to handle, breaking news to her Dad about her brother...

“He has a head injury, and swelling to the brain. I can use the same agent I developed to repair the damage caused to him in Ashecliffe to take the swelling down, but there's a risk that in time, the chemicals used could possibly alter his memories, it could bring back everything the memory editing wiped out before, it's a small risk, but it's very real.”

“Save his life, River!” Oswald said urgently, “Do what ever it takes!”

River hesitated, knowing what she said next would be painful.

“But there's something else, Dad,” she said as she struggled to stay strong, “Julian's heart stopped while he was receiving the healing agents. He was down for over seven minutes, it was a fight to get him back. Even if the treatments are successful, there's going to be brain damage due to that, and due to the swelling that's already happened I can't use any more regenerating medications, because some are so powerful they are only designed to be used once. Also, I've already brought him back once before and it can't be done again. He may not survive. But if he lives, he won't recover.”

Confusion filled Oswald's eyes.

“No, River... you just said, you can stop the bleeds and heal the fractures and take down the swelling. Surely after that, he stands every chance of recovery!”

“No, Dad,” she replied, “He's already sustained damage, it happened after Bane threw him to the deck. I can't treat damaged tissue that's already been repaired once with the experimental formula. It's risky enough to use an identical agent to take down the swelling. Add that on top of the fact that his heart stopped and it took time to bring him back, it means if he survives, he won't recover. I'm sorry, I'm doing all I can, but now might be the time to decide, while he's on life support.”

“_Decide what?” _Oswald demanded as he looked at River.

She took in a shaky breath. She saw such desperation in her Dad's eyes, he had been through hell today, and he wasn't ready to handle this news...

“The most we can hope for, is that he recovers well enough to breathe on his own again. He might have a degree of consciousness, and his ability to communicate will be very basic, if he has any left at all. It might be better to let him go, Dad.”

Oswald stared at his daughter. Then he limped closer, eyes blazing like blue fire as he pushed her up against the wall as she gave a gasp and he gripped her face, eyes still burning with something between rage and grief and the aftershock of battle.

“_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO LET MY SON DIE!”_ he yelled, _“I see it now – I see which of us you truly take after, you're no better than your mother, the woman who crippled me!”_

“_OSWALD!”_

Molly stepped in, grabbing his shoulder, then as he let go of River and turned around, she held him to the wall as blood ran from his wounded leg.

“She's your daughter, for fucks sake!” she said sharply, “I know it's been a shit day, it's been a god awful one straight from hell, but don't do that to her!”

Oswald reached for Molly, placing his hands on her shoulders as his wounded leg felt weak, all anger slipped away as tears filled his eyes.

“River, I'm so sorry my dear -”

“It's okay, Dad,” River told him, “You've been through a lot, and now you're handling this, I understand.”

“We are_ not_ giving up on Julian!” Oswald said fiercely as tears choked his voice, “We're not giving up, River! You do what ever it takes to keep him alive! I'm going to call Iris and tell her to get over here. Julian is still alive. We don't ever give up on him!”

River nodded as she reached for him, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

“Okay, Dad. We'll keep fighting for him. But be prepared for the fact that he won't recover. He's in a worse condition than when you first got him out of Ashecliffe. But I'll do all I can for him. I love him too, and I'll try to help him, okay?”

A tear ran down Oswald's face as he met his daughter's gaze.

“_I just want my son to live!” _he said, then as he started to sob, Molly pulled him into her arms and he wept against her shoulder.

“Julian's critical, but stabilising on life support,” River reminded him, “And I have to tend to other wounded patients now. It's going to be a while before I can treat the swelling. We have to be sure his vital signs are holding up.”

Oswald raised his head from Molly's shoulder and nodded. Then he remembered something.

“Jax Sterling is here – he passed away in the truck, I want you to try and bring him back. Please, River – and don't inform April of his death. I will do that later, he was my General.”

“The bodies will be put in the morgue,” River said, “And when the living have been treated, tomorrow, I will assess how many of the dead can be restored between myself and Hugo Strange. Now I want you to go upstairs and wait for me, you can both get cleaned up, and I'll be up soon to stitch your leg, okay, Dad?”

“And then I want to sit with Julian.”

“You will be able to see him once I've treated your leg, for now he's having the agents administered and my staff need to watch over him,” she replied, “I know it's hard, but you have to do as I say, Dad.”

Oswald nodded, then he wiped his eyes, and Molly turned to a stairway, put her arm around him and helped him up a narrow flight of steps that led to what used to be the private living area, above the clinic before the premises expanded. It was an area River still used in times of emergency when she had worked long hours and needed to rest before getting back to patients, and at least Oswald could rest for a short time, he needed to rest, Molly knew it - he was close to breaking point...

As Molly and Oswald went slowly up the stairs, Josh stood there alone in the corridor, looking about as he wondered where Selina was. He had hoped to find her here at the clinic, then he wondered if she had gone to Gotham General because her injury wasn't serious. As he walked back out to the waiting area, a thought hit him that made his eyes sting with tears:

_Did she think he was among the dead? He had to find her..._

Then as he made his way through the crowded waiting room, he caught sight of her, and had to stop and stare just for a moment to be sure it wasn't his imagination:

There she was, leaning against a wall by the open door, she had a look of desperation in her eyes. _ Oh no, she had thought he was dead... _

“_SELINA!” _he yelled.

She heard his voice and looked up, then around the crowded room and as he waved, her despair turned to joy.

“_Josh!” _she cried out, jumping up and down as she waved back.

He made his way through the crowded room and straight into her arms as she clung to him tightly.

“I've missed you _so_ much!” she squealed joyfully as she squeezed him tight.

“I'm okay, I'm not hurt.”

“I'm glad!”

She let go and suddenly, anger filled her eyes.

“_Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again!” _

Every word had punctuated by a slap to his arms and shoulders as tears filled her eyes. He reached out, catching her hands.

“I'm okay!”

“I thought you got yourself killed!” she gave a sob, then she laughed, then she pulled free from his grip.

“Don't you _ever _scare me like that again!”

“I won't!”

“And I want my glove back!” she snatched her glove back and put it on, then as their eyes met, she laughed again as she shed more tears of joy.

“I love you.”

“I love you too!” said Josh.

She stumbled into his arms as her ankle pained her, and they shared a kiss that was deep and full of the promise that they would never know such a separation again.

“Let's go home,” Selina said as she pulled back.

“No, you're hurt, you need your leg treated,” he reminded her.

“Josh, I've had worse – let's go home, now!”

She put her arm around him and took an awkward, painful step forward, then drew in a sharp breath as pain throbbed.

“You really should get your leg treated,” Josh said again.

Selina looked back at the crowded room.

“There are plenty of people here who need more help than me.”

She leaned hard against him, trying to take the weight off her damaged ankle.

“Okay,” Josh said, “We'll leave. But we're going to Gotham General to get your leg fixed, then we'll go home.”

“I can't walk that far,” she said as he led her out of the clinic and they began to make their way down the street away from the gathered crowds.

“It's not far.”

“It is to me, like this!” she exclaimed.

“That's easily solved,” said Josh, and he lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him in surprise.

“You're going to carry me?”

“Yes, I am,” he told her, and he paused to kiss her again, then he made his way down the street, taking the route that would lead to the hospital, with Selina in his arms.

Back at the clinic the TV was on in the waiting area, as Edward Nygma gave a speech about the bravery of Penguin's men, and spoke of the heavy losses suffered, as well as the tragedy at North Point Monolith. Emotion shone in his eyes as he said Oswald was wounded, but among the survivors, and then as he struggled to hold back his tears as he said there would be a memorial service for the dead held three days from now, Jim Gordon stepped in to declare this day historic, a day of tragedy and loss, but also victory over tyranny. He said it was a day that would forever seal the unity between the underworld and the GCPD. It was the day the underworld had stood up to fight for the city, and defend Gotham and the unity pact and won.

While Ed and Jim were standing together and Jim put a supportive hand on Ed's back as he wiped away tears and then they answered questions from the waiting press, as the city watched the report and took in the news of the battle, upstairs in the clinic, Molly had showered and then she had done her best to clean up Oswald as he stood under the water with his wounded leg still bleeding, then she had persuaded him to lie down on the bed as she stood there wrapped in a towel and called Victor, breaking the news about Julian, and told him Iris needed to get here as soon as possible, but April needed to wait at home. Before she hung up she asked him to bring them both a change of clothes, because Oswald's suit was ruined and everything she had been wearing was soaked in oil. Then as Oswald rested on the bed in a bath robe with a towel wrapped around his leg, Molly sat beside him and called her Dad. Hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes. Her tension left her aching muscles as she closed her hand over Oswald's, gripping it tightly as she started to speak.

“Have you seen the news, Dad?”

“It's all over the news, Molly. Troubled Gotham on the brink of another war, saved from Bane by Oswald Cobblepot and his men! Thank god you're all okay! They said Oswald was injured?”

“It's just a flesh wound, he needs a few stitches, we're just waiting for River to come back and sort that out for him.”

“And I heard Julian is in a bad way.”

Molly took in a breath, steadying her emotions as she remembered Oswald was almost broken by the events of the day.

“He's critical, but there's hope he will survive, Dad. We can't hope for too much, right now, we just want him to make it.”

“I saw the monolith,” Kane said gravely, “I saw what that fuckin' bastard did, firing it up with Oswald's men inside. I hope Bane gets the death penalty.”

The look in Molly's eyes hardened as she recalled Oswald's request to Jim.

“Oh no, Dad,” she said in a hushed voice, “He's got a far worse punishment, you can be sure of that!”

As she explained, Kane listened.

“Is Connor with you? Put him on the phone, Molly.”

Molly clutched the phone harder. In all the chaos and hell that descended with taking on Bane, she had not thought about her brother..._ Where was he?_

“I... I don't know where he is, Dad! He was with Alex Byron, one of Oswald's men, they were going over to the monolith...oh god, no...”

She blinked back tears as her heart ached and she feared the worst for the brother she barely knew.

“Molly,” Kane said, struggling to keep calm, “We can't think the worst. Connor used to be a soldier, he's fought battles and come out the other side of it before, so we have to assume he's yet to show up, and I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't you dare think otherwise, love! Connor's got through this.”

“Yes, of course he's okay...” Molly whispered as she hoped her father was right.

Then he asked to speak to Oswald, and Molly glanced back as Oswald let go of her hand, he had slipped into an exhausted sleep. Kane put the kids on the phone. As she heard their voices, Molly cried as she struggled to speak, promising that she was okay and Daddy was okay, too. By the time she finished the call, half an hour had gone by.

Oswald woke with a jolt as the door opened, giving a gasp as a look of panic came to his eyes and he reached out, searching for his weapon as in his mind the sounds of gunfire echoed again.

“Oswald, it's okay,” Molly said.

He looked up at her, then breathed a relieved sigh, but then his heart began to sink as it all flooded back to him: 

_Yes, it was over. The battle was won, but it felt like there was nothing to celebrate, with four hundred men dead and his son fighting for life and barely holding on..._

River set down a tray next to the bed, then warned Oswald she would be injecting him before stitching the wound. Molly took hold of his hand, turning towards him to block the sight of the needle, and Oswald barely flinched as the anaesthesia was given.

“Are you alright?” Molly asked softly.

Oswald looked up at her tearfully.

“Four hundred of my men were murdered today. I could also lose my son before this night is over! I can barely feel my own pain.”

Molly glanced at River as worry reflected in her gaze.

“He's had a lot of trauma to deal with,” she said as she threaded a curved needle, “Dad, I'm going to give you a sedative after I've fixed your leg.”

“I want to see Julian!” he said tearfully.

“You can see him once you've rested,” River replied as she started to sew torn flesh closed, “You have to rest for a short time after I've stitched you, okay?”

“_I want my son!”_ he sobbed, holding Molly's hand tighter.

“And you'll see him, as soon as you can,” Molly promised, brushing away his tears as she leaned over him, “It's okay, Oswald, just keep still, River's almost done.”

River wasn't almost done, it took twenty minutes to carefully close the gash in his leg where the bullet had skimmed it, but once the stitches were in place and the wound was covered by a dressing, River left the room, then returned with pills and some water. She stood there while her Dad took them, then she told Molly to be sure he rested, and left the room again. By the time Victor turned up with a very tearful Iris and a change of clothing for Molly and his boss, Oswald was sleeping deeply, beneath warm covers as Molly stayed at his side, talking softly as the sedatives took effect, forcing him to take some much needed rest.

Later, when Victor left Molly to get changed and then watch over Oswald while Iris sat with them, he found River standing in the corridor, she took off her monocle and wiped her eyes, then as she saw him there and he saw tears in her eyes, he went over to her and as he wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him tightly.

“It's okay, it will be okay,” he whispered, and as she looked up at him, eyes the same shade as Penguin's were still filled with tears.

“Dad went crazy, I thought he was going to kill me...I told him Julian won't recover and suggested we should stop treatment, then he said he knows which side of the family I take after. I never knew he still hated my Mom.”

“He doesn't hate Fish,” Victor told her, “River, he's been through hell. He saw four hundred of his men burned alive at the monolith today. Now he's found out Julian might not make it. He can't take any more bad news.”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

“I know you're right,” she said as her voice trembled, “I'm about to go off to tend to more of the wounded, then I have to check on Julian and see if he's stable enough to undergo treatment to bring down the brain swelling. It's for nothing, Victor. Even if he lives, he won't recover. I can't do the kind of work on him now that I did after he came out of Ashecliffe. Those meds won't work the same way twice.”

“You're doing all you can,” Victor reminded his wife, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

The look in her eyes softened as she looked at her husband, once her father's hit man and cold blooded assassin. He wanted to stay, he wanted to help the wounded...

“Just take my Dad and Molly home,” she said, “They both need to rest. Dad won't leave until he's seen Julian, but they really need to get out of here, at least until the clinic has been cleared of most of the wounded. I'm hoping most will be leaving by morning, some will be transferred to Gotham General and others will be able to go home to recover. Then I can focus completely on Julian...And there's another matter, too... We have some bodies down in the morgue. One is Jax Sterling, Dad wants me to try and bring him back. The others are from the monolith – they didn't die in the fire, they were on the lower level and died from smoke inhalation. Some have additional wounds and I'm not certain I can bring them back easily. I may have to send them over to Hugo Strange.... Just wait for my Dad to see Julian, then take him and Molly home.”

“And when will you be home?” Victor asked softly as he ran his hand over her short dark hair.

“Not for a while, I have to stay here. I have Julian to look after and I have so much to do for other patients, too.”

Victor looked into her eyes.

“And that's fine,” he assured her gently, “Just do what you have to do, Baby Fish. I'll take them home and I'll call you later - and if you're here for hours, or even days, I'll just come back and be here for you, okay?”

“Thanks, Victor,” River said, and she put her monocle on and turned away, feeling weary as she headed back towards a treatment room.

Iris was standing with her back to them, looking out the window at the city by night as she worried for Julian. She had just come off the phone after speaking to April, saying she was glad she was home in case any important calls came through. She steered away from the subject of Jax, knowing Oswald felt he ought to be the one to break the news, as he hoped that when he did, there would also be a spark of hope in the midst of this sorrow – _if _Jax could be brought back...

Oswald sat on the edge of the bed as he finished getting dressed. Molly had helped with his shoes but now as he buttoned up his shirt, his thoughts turned back to his son.

“I can barely feel my leg. Thinking of Julian cancels out my pain. And if I need to remember what_ real_ pain feels like, I only have to recall seeing four hundred of my men burned alive by Bane!” he looked at Molly, and grief was set deep in his eyes, “I sincerely hope as Gotham celebrates victory over Bane, they remember those who died on this day!”

“They will,” Molly said quietly, then as the covered wound to her shoulder ached, she pressed the dressing down a little tighter against it, then ran her fingers through hair that was thankfully free of oil since the shower. Now she was wearing clean clothing and Oswald had just changed into a fresh suit, but beneath his suit, his leg was throbbing, but he was too numb with emotional pain and loss to acknowledge it yet. Molly felt sure he had certainly calmed down a lot since River had given him the medication, he had slept deeply for a while and now, although still distraught, he was ready to face the hard aftermath of what had been a terrible battle.

“We'll stay here until we can see Julian,” Molly reminded him, “Maybe you should lie back and rest that leg a bit longer.”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh as impatience flashed in his gaze. He felt a flickering ache now the pain was making itself felt, cutting through his sorrow and determination to carry on regardless. He sat back on the bed, on top of the covers, grabbing more rest purely because he knew he would need his strength soon. It would be a while before he thought about going home when his son needed him close by. Then the door opened and River came in.

“Julian's responded well to the medication,” she said, “And I've carried out the procedure to bring down the swelling. His fractures are healing and the internal bleeding has stopped. My staff are still monitoring him for the next hour. If he continues to improve the next thing we hope for, is that he's able to come off life support and breathe on his own. We should know by mid day.”

Iris had turned from the window and listened to all River had said. As she spoke up, her tears had dried as she clung on to the only hope left in this situation.

“I want to see him as soon as possible,”she said, “And then, I'm staying. I won't leave his side. And it's okay, River, you've done your best - we know how bad this is. But I love him and I just want him to live, that's all I'm hoping for.”

“Well, he's responding to the healing agents, so it's all positive so far,” she told her, and then she looked to Molly.

“I need your help, Molly. Could you come outside for a moment?”

“Sure,” she replied, and she left Iris and Oswald and went outside, closing the door behind her.

“What do you need my help with, River?”

As Molly asked that question, River looked back at her knowing this wouldn't be easy. She had broken terrible news already today and now, she was about to break more.

“We have some bodies down in the morgue, men who died in the lower level of the monolith, they were not burned by they were affected by the blast above and smoke inhalation. One of them is Alex Byron, all Penguin's men wear ID when they go into battle and we know for sure Alex is dead. There was someone else with him who died beside him and I'm sorry but I think you know him...I need you to identify the body, Molly.”

Her hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a sob. Tears pricked at her bright green eyes as she nodded.

“It's Connor...”  
“You need to identify him,” River said, and then she led her to an elevator, they got in and she pressed the button for the basement level.

As the elevator descended, Molly drew in a slow breath as she thought about the brother she had barely known, who she had wanted to know, who was gone, because of Bane...

“Molly, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry,” River added as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to a brightly lit corridor.

“It's not your fault, River, and there's nothing you can say to change it,” Molly said quietly.

She followed River across the corridor and through a doorway into the morgue. Bodies were on tables covered with sheets, yet to be put in cold storage. She led Molly over to a covered body on a table near the storage unit.

“Are you ready?”

Molly let out a slow breath and nodded. River turned back the sheet, uncovering the face of the corpse. He looked like he was sleeping, but his face was marked with the choking smoke that had killed him. _It was Connor. _Molly gave a sob as she looked down at him, and then as River covered him up once more, Molly turned away from the table, wiping her eyes as she remembered Oswald was shattered by the loss of his men and terrified for Julian, and the last thing he needed now was for her to fall apart. She took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes.

“He died with Alex. They died together, at least they're together,” she said quietly, and then she walked with River towards the door as they left the morgue and Molly forced her thoughts to remain with the living, deciding she had to grieve later, because Julian was still alive, and needed all of his family to be strong for him - and Oswald needed her strength and support, too.

A short while later, Julian had been moved from the emergency room to a small room on the second floor, and finally Oswald was able to see his son. Iris had sat at his bedside and took hold of his hand, speaking to him softly.

“We're all here for you, Julian,” she told him, “And we love you so much.”

As Oswald took a seat on the other side of his bed, he looked intently at his son, lying there with a tube down his throat as air was pushed in and out of his lungs, he was still as death, he had a small dressing to the side of his head where River had performed the procedure to take down the swelling. The sheets were up to his waist and his body was covered with bruises that were growing darker and deeper as the healing agents worked from within to mend broken bones. He was completely unresponsive, but Iris was still talking to him softly, there was still hope in her voice as she told him he had to get through this because she loved him, and it didn't matter how hard the struggle would be, because she would take care of him, always. Molly stood beside Oswald and put her hand on his shoulder, a reminder that she was there for him. Oswald said nothing, looking to his son, silently praying for a miracle that seemed out of reach...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By noon the next day, Victor had finally persuaded Molly and Oswald to go home and rest. Iris stayed at the clinic, vowing not to leave Julian's side, and River guessed there was nothing to do but allow her to stay, she was determined to be with him, and so she gave her pillows and blankets to help her feel more comfortable and asked her staff to check on her and remind her to rest and eat and take care of herself. Then she made arrangements for Julian to have a brain scan, and she made those arrangements with a heavy heart knowing the results would not be hopeful.

While River was busy checking on the remaining wounded and waiting for the results of Julian's scan, back at the mansion, Oswald had arrived home with Molly to find April waiting, and very worried.

“Where's Jax?” she asked anxiously.

Victor still had the car keys in his hand as he checked his watch.

“Boss, I'm going to grab some sleep and then go back to the clinic to see River,” he said, and Oswald nodded, then Victor headed for the stairs.

“Uncle Oswald, where's Jax? Is he okay?” April asked again.

Molly stood there saying nothing as she waited for Oswald to break the news. He paused for a moment, standing there looking immaculate as ever as his leg throbbed and he tried to ignore the pain, then he placed a hand on April's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

“April, I'm trying to do this with the same honour I would apply to any other of my men's loved ones asking me that question after the tragedy at North Point.”

Confusion filled her eyes

“What are you talking about?”

Oswald drew in a deep breath.

“_It's my sad duty to inform you that Jax Sterling lost his life yesterday at the battle for North Point, during the rescue of my son. He gave his life trying to avert an explosion, and he also played a role in defeating Bane. He was the finest General I ever had the privilege to employ, he was loyal and courageous and a fine gentleman. I am truly sorry for your loss.”_

April stared at him as her eyes filled with tears.

“No, he's not dead, he can't be dead!” she gave a sob.

“Jax, and a few others whose bodies were not ravaged by fire, stand a possible chance of being revived by River or Hugo Strange, at a later date. For now, he is gone, and there are no guarantees revival can restore his life. But you do still have that hope for now, April.”

Molly stared at Oswald, then as April started to sob, she put her arms around her, holding her as she wept.

“Christ almighty, Oswald! You didn't have to be so formal about it, why didn't you just say, _I'm so sorry love, but he died?_”

April was still weeping in her arms as Oswald looked at Molly apologetically.

“I don't know any other way to break such terrible news,” he admitted as he blinked back tears.

April let go of Molly and turned to Oswald.

“_He was brave. He was the bravest man in the world, he's a hero... and I love him!”_

“I'll miss him too,” Oswald admitted, and then April hugged him, and they wept together.

It took a while for April to calm down, and when Molly persuaded her to go upstairs to lie down for a while, April took up her suggestion. She got on her bed and grabbed a jacket and held it close as she buried her face in it – the jacket belonged to Jax, it was a spare he had left at the house, and April was holding on to it and weeping softly into its fabric like she never wanted to let go. Molly left the room quietly, after assuring her that she and Oswald were close by, then she went back to the stairs in time to help Oswald struggle up the final steps to the top.

Upstairs and suffering with a now very painful leg as Molly helped him, he went straight to the bedroom and laid down heavily, as Molly took off his shoes. She didn't doubt being shot in an already crippled and painful leg would be hard to get over, Oswald had come home with pain meds but had cast them aside, saying all he needed was a couple of drinks to hold him up after he had rested. But he was pale and tired and his eyes were red from weeping. She knew he needed a lot of rest, and decided once he was sleeping, she would take care of everything until he was recovered from the dark and terrible day they had both endured that had seen so much loss and devastation. While Oswald slept, his phone rang, and Molly took it from the pocket of his jacket, then left the room and closed the door quietly as she answered it.

“Dad?” said River.

“No, it's Molly, Oswald's sleeping again,” Molly said in a hushed voice, “Oh god, what's happened? Is it Julian?”

“It's not all bad news,” River assured her, “He's had the tube taken out, he's breathing on his own. He's stable and physically recovering, as much as he can recover. But,” she gave a sigh, “I've seen the results of the scan and there's a lot of damage. It's not an injury that can heal, it's permanent damage. Also there's a small area of the brain that shows up on imaging as dark tissue – that's old scar tissue beneath the regenerated matter, from when I treated him to repair the damage after he came out of Ashecliffe. The agent I used to take down the swelling seems to have darkened the area further - if he was looking at making a full recovery, I'd want to keep this monitored in case it stimulates dormant memories because if this starts to spread, he could suffer very dramatic personality changes that could distort his sense of reality. But, as things are, he's too damaged for that to impact him at all. He's drifting in and out of awareness, and he's started talking. It seems he can only answer yes and no, and he's not fully conscious. This is how he's going to be from now on, Molly. I've explained to Iris, but she keeps saying she's just thankful he's still alive. I'm going to show her how to look after him, but when he comes home, I'll be closing the clinic for a while so I can help out, he is my brother, and I do care, despite what my Dad said.”

“He didn't mean it, River!” Molly reminded her, “He was upset!”

“I know,” she replied, “Mom called, she asked if Dad was okay, and she asked about you too, Molly. I didn't tell her what he said about her, they get along so well and they work together with the city's council, I don't want anything to put that at risk... when he wakes, please tell Dad I love him?”

“Of course I will,” Molly assured her, “He's going to be calling you when he wakes, he'll be so pleased to know Julian's breathing on his own again.”

“Just don't expect a miracle.” River reminded her sadly.

As the call ended, Molly went quietly back into the bedroom, where she took off her shoes and then carefully got on to the bed, laying beside her husband as she embraced him. It was over, the danger had passed. But it didn't feel over, not with such a devastating outcome... She held him closer as she closed her eyes, heart aching for Julian's terrible injuries and the loss of her own brother, then she fell into an exhausted sleep as Oswald rested beside her.

_Three days passed by. _

Julian drifted in and out of consciousness, stable and healing well, but unable to recover. Iris smiled every time he whispered weakly, saying yes when she asked him if he could hear her. She refused to give up hope, every small achievement was a miracle as she kept hoping there would be more signs of recovery, despite River telling her otherwise. Molly stayed in touch with her Dad, breaking the news that Connor was gone, and he cried on the phone and she cried too, then as she heard her mother ask him what was wrong, Kane's voice had strengthened as he kept his secret from his wife, saying, _Nothing, love,_ _I'm just glad Molly's safe and well... _Oswald's leg was painful. By now, he had ditched the drinks in favour of pain relief, because he knew he needed it. He had also started to make the first of many calls, personally informing families of formal confirmation that their loved ones had died at North Point.

The memorial service was to be held at the cathedral that afternoon. Oswald was having difficulty walking, but insisted that he attend. Edward Nygma had already called to confirm he would be accompanying him, they were to sit in the front row along with Fish Mooney and James Gordon and several members of the Unity Council. Oswald asked Molly to go to the hospital while Iris finally rested. She had been home once in three days, to rest and shower and change her clothing. She looked pale and tired, but she had stopped crying now. She had hope, she said, because Julian was still alive, and she was going to hold on to that hope for both of them. Oswald had visited his son every day. Most of the time Julian was sleeping, but as Oswald had leaned over him on his last visit, kissing his cheek and then saying goodbye, Julian had opened his eyes.

“You're safe now,” Oswald had said tenderly as he struggled to hold back his tears, “Do you understand what I'm saying, son? You're safe.”

Julian had taken in a slow breath, closing his eyes as he whispered _Yes_, and then he had drifted off into sleep once more. Oswald had wept all the way home...

When Ed turned up at the house, he wore a green question mark suit and a tie with Oswald's umbrella emblem, and he had a haunted look in his eyes recalling the events of the battle, as Oswald struggled to the door in a dark suit and a purple jacket, leaning hard on his cane as his leg gave him pain despite the medication he had taken an hour before. Molly walked with him to the door, and as he turned to kiss her goodbye, there was sadness in his gaze.

“Oswald, you're still unsteady, love,” Molly reminded him, “Are you sure you're strong enough for this?”

Oswald nodded as he leaned hard on his cane.

“Yes I am, Molly. This is a service to remember the fallen. My men! I have to be there to honour them.”

“I'll take care of him,” Ed assured her, then he reached for Oswald, placing a protective hand on his shoulder as he helped him limp painfully from the house towards the waiting car.

Molly watched as they left, her heart aching for Oswald. But he had asked her to visit Julian, to be there when he could not, and she silently hoped Oswald would be able to cope with the service, with the emotional impact of it, and she was thankful Ed was there to support him as the service was filmed by the media, sent out worldwide. The media interest reflected the sympathy that had come in from around the world – it was not only confined to the city of Gotham, as flowers and messages of sympathy and support had flooded in. The day before, there had been a mass of people outside the clinic burning candles and leaving messages and gifts and tributes to Julian, who they saw as the brave head of the underworld who had brought about unity and seen real changes happen in the city. Along with his father, Julian was a hero to those who supported an independent Gotham. Outside the gates of the mansion, flowers and notes from well wishers had been arriving daily. Molly had stopped taking the flowers in, because there was no more room. And over at North Point, people had left many tributes to the fallen. Gotham was a city in mourning.

_But something else was happening, too: _

The city was stronger now, united like never before in its support for an independent Gotham. Something good had come of the battle already, the city had never been more closely united, and never again would anyone question the loyalty of the underworld to the good of the people.

As Josh straightened his tie and stepped back from the mirror, he hoped he looked his best. It wasn't a designer suit, nor was it expensive, but it was black, just like his tie and the only suit he had that was appropriate for the occasion. As he turned from the mirror, Selina woke from a deep sleep, sat up stiffly and looked at him in alarm.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready.”

“What for? Where are you going?”

She had that look of panic in her eyes that had kept on coming back since the battle. She didn't want to let him out of her sight. She held him that little bit tighter, she told him she loved him as she clung to him, saying she kept thinking how easily things could have turned out differently. And her ankle was bandaged, so was her leg, up to the knee, and she had to walk on crutches for a while, because that fall had damaged her, it had done everything except break bones, and it would be a long while until she was able to climb about the rooftops like a cat again.

“I'm going to the cathedral, for the memorial service,” he reminded her.

She gave a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, blinking away sleep.

“I forgot it was today. How could I forget that?”

“Because you're on pain meds and tired and you ache all over and you can't walk?” he suggested.

Selina rubbed her tired eyes.

“Come here, Josh.”

He joined her, and as he leaned over the bed, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“I know you called through that radio and tried to stop the attack on the monolith, but Bane always had the ultimate say on it, he was determined to set that trap, it's not your fault he blew it up!”

“I know that, Selina! I just want to be there to honour the dead. The battle for North Point is something I can't let go of, I was there, so were you.”

Sadness reflected in her gaze.

“But I'm trying to get over it,” she replied, “We both have to, or we can't move on with our lives.”

“And that's what today is about,” Josh told her, “I'll be back after the service. Don't worry about me, I'll call you.”

He kissed her and she reluctantly let go as he stepped back from the bed, then he walked out of the room and as she heard the front door close, Selina laid back down, resting her aching leg as she thought again how easily things could have ended differently – Josh could have been killed. Just for a few, terrible hours, she had waited for news, feeling something close to knowing what it was like to lose him, to be without him forever, and she felt like she never wanted to let him out of her sight again...

“Please hurry home,” she whispered, as she felt rising frustration at her stupid, useless leg and how one bad fall had left her like this, when she should be there with him, at the cathedral. She placed her phone next to her, closing her eyes as she hoped sleep would come quickly, cutting out the slow crawling hours until she woke to a phone call from Josh, to say he was coming home again.

The Cathedral was packed out, and cameras were everywhere. Oswald didn't care about the attention of the press, his only thought was to get through this and do his duty and then get back home to rest his painful leg. He leaned heavily on Ed as he took the long walk down to the front row, and everyone sat there turned and looked at him, with absolute respect for the man who had led his people into battle against the biggest enemy the city had ever seen. This was the second time he had fought Bane, and won. And he felt he didn't deserve such admiration, he was only doing his job, doing what was right for the city, but so many people stopped to speak to him and thank him and shake his hand that it took him more than twenty minutes to get to his seat, and as Ed led him along the front row to sit down, he stumbled as pain in his hip throbbed deeply due to the recent injury making his limp even worse. For a moment he felt unsteady. That was when a hand caught his arm and helped him to regain his balance.

“Thank you for saving the city, Penguin,” said the man who stood there in a black suit and tie, “The sacrifice your people made will never be forgotten. May the unity pact stand forever. I'm deeply honoured to call you a friend and colleague, sir.”

He shook his hand as Oswald saw deepest respect in his eyes.

As he found his place and sat down with Ed beside him, Oswald blinked away tears._ The man who had just shook his hand and called him sir was Bruce Wayne... _Jim Gordon sat down next to Oswald as Ed sat the other side of him, and Jim looked at Oswald sadly.

“I want you to know something,” he said, “After the sacrifice your people made to save the city, no one will ever see the underworld as less than heroes, and they will never question the strength of the pact again.”

Oswald looked to the front, where below stained glass windows, a board had been put up with pictures of those to be remembered.

“Thank you, Jim,” Oswald said as he swallowed hard, “But _nothing_ will bring my boys back! I guess we just have to remember what they died for, and uphold it faithfully – freedom from tyranny in our independent nation, let's keep that bond strong as we go on from here.”

“Absolutely,” Jim agreed.

The service began half an hour later, by then Josh had arrived and managed to grab his seat in the row behind Oswald, who had looked around and said to him, “It's good to see you, Josh. I'd like you to stop by the house in a week or two, we should stay in touch after the way you helped to stop Bane.”

“Yes, I'll do that, thank you, Mr Penguin,” Josh replied.

The place was full to capacity now and Josh sent Selina a quick message before the service started,_ At the cathedral. Service starting soon. I love you. _She didn't reply, he guessed why – she was sleeping again, and she certainly needed that sleep. He put his phone on silent and waited for the service to begin.

Finally the service started, and Oswald struggled to keep still as his hip ached and his leg throbbed. He watched as others spoke, paying tribute to the dead. When it was his turn, Ed helped him to stand, then Jim helped him make the short walk to the front to say his own piece.

“_Every man who fought for this city, knew he might not be coming back from_ _North Point,”_ Oswald said as he looked about the crowded cathedral,_ “And we all knew the fate of the city was in the balance. We knew we faced the greatest threat since the war, and we knew we had to fight, and die to protect Gotham, if that was what it took to uphold the unity pact and our freedom._ _Every man who died on that day was a gentleman who held this city and what it stood for close to his heart. I think the best tribute we can make to the fallen, is to celebrate what they fought for...”_ he blinked away tears, _“Freedom from tyranny, and a strong and united city where the underworld and the authorities work together. And as we remember the dead, we should also remember those who have lived through this battle...the men who returned_ _from North Point, some of them will go on pick up their lives and carry on serving the underworld. Others are too badly wounded to do so. And every one of them will be taken care of. From this day, we go on to a brighter future for this city, and we do so with love as we remember every person who fought the battle that saved Gotham.”_

As Oswald stood there, the applause seemed to go on forever, and then Jim spoke too, saying again how the GCPD was thankful and grateful to the underworld and how the unity pact would stand forever, and those who fought to defend the city would never be forgotten. Then Jim put his arm around Oswald, noticing he was unsteady, and helped him back to his seat.

The service went on.

When prayers were mentioned for the fallen, and for those who had survived, as the priest added that prayers should also be said for Penguin's son Julian, who was gravely injured, Oswald bowed his head and started to quietly sob.

“Hold it together, Ozzie,” said Ed, grasping his hand, “I'm here.”

“So am I,” said Jim, taking hold of his other hand as they sat with Oswald weeping between them. They held his hands tightly throughout the rest of the service, and Oswald didn't let go.

Molly arrived at the clinic later than planned, after realising April was no where to be found, then when she left the house, she realised her car was missing. It didn't take much thought to know where she had gone. Molly went over to the clinic, parking around the back, and saw April's car was already there. She went in through the back way, taking a corridor that led to the front of the building. There she found April, sat in the waiting room.

“What are you doing here, did you come to see Julian?” she asked.

April sniffed and wiped her red, tearful eyes.

“I just saw Julian. He was sleeping, then he opened his eyes, he didn't really see me and he went back to sleep again. I told him I loved him.”

“So why are you still here? I don't think you're ready for anything, love. I think you should go home and rest. You've had a terrible shock.”

“_I want to see him. I want to see Jax.”_

Molly took a seat beside her. The waiting area was empty, the crowds were long gone, the place had been cleaned up. It was so quiet here it was hard to believe it had been full of the wounded three days before.

“April,” Molly said gently, “You remember when Julian came out of Ashecliffe and he had those terrible injuries from the experiments, and he had to die and have them repaired before he could be brought back?”

She nodded.

“But River said he can't go through that again. She said there's nothing more she can do for him, except help take care of him.”  
“And after he died, his body was brought here so River could bring him back,” Molly reminded her, “And while that was happening, she didn't want Iris to see him, because the longer she saw him dead, the harder it would have affected her emotionally, so she had to wait until he was revived successfully. April, you really shouldn't see Jax as he is now. He was in an explosion.”

April looked intently at her.

“I want to know what happened to him, I want to know how he looks, too. I need to see him!”

Molly took a deep breath.

“His arm is gone at the shoulder. He lost an eye. He bled to death in the truck on the way to the clinic, he died in your Uncle Oswald's arms and the last thing he said was to tell you he loved you. I don't think he would want you to see him like this. Remember, River will try and bring him back, if it can be done.”

Just then, River came out to join them.

“April, I thought you were sitting with Julian?”

“I want to see Jax.”

River stepped closer as April and Molly rose from their seats. She looked to Molly and then April as she explained.

“You can't see Jax because he's not here, I had thirteen bodies in the morgue and standard procedures couldn't revive them due to multiple injuries and the fact that I had to wait and treat the living first. Several of those bodies were not in the kind of condition that can be worked with. They have been released to relatives for burial and the rest have been sent to Hugo Strange.”

“Where's my brother?” Molly demanded.

River paused. This was difficult, because family was involved, but she had to abide by the rules of the unity pact...

“Under city laws, and with the blessing of both sides of the council working on behalf of my father while he recovers at home, decisions have been made to try another way. I have done my part, Hugo will do the rest.”

“So he's with Hugo Strange?” Molly asked.

“Is Jax there too?” said April.

“You know I can't give out information! All the dead that can't be worked with have been released to relatives for burial.”

April felt a spark of hope.

“And we haven't got Jax back!”

“Or your brother,” River confirmed as she looked at Molly.

“My Oswald doesn't know about this?” Molly asked.

“Dad said to do what ever it took to bring back those who could be revived. The rest is in our hands,” River said, “And please don't bother Hugo, he's very busy and he can't answer questions about this. Now, if you both want to sit with Julian, you can stay as long as you want to, company is good for him, just don't expect much.”

Molly started to smile as she stepped closer and then hugged River, then as April smiled too Molly spoke up, feeling a precious glow of optimism as she thought about Connor.

“Let's go and keep Julian company,” she said, and they walked off together, heading for the room where Julian was sleeping deeply.

While Molly and April sat with Julian, River went into her office, closed the door and made a call to Hugo Strange. She still didn't know what he had planned, and given the fact that her techniques were a step up from his and had still failed to bring back the remaining men who were now at his lab, she felt confused on the matter. As he answered the phone, she kept her voice low as she spoke.

“Hugo, I'm confused,” she said.

“Confused?” said Hugo Strange, “Why should you be confused, you're the most brilliant scientist I know!” he chuckled, “You'll go further than me, I am very sure of it!”

“Why did you ask me to use standard revival techniques plus my own regenerative solutions? It didn't work.”

“Because I could then use my old technique on top of it,” he said.

“You're using formulas from years back? Do you have permission?”

“When used with yours too, yes, I have the blessing of the city council on both sides,” he replied, “And I am using full strength on all but one of them – he needs additional tissue repair but I can't work on replacing the eye or the arm until I have his permission under laws that forbid me to do anything that could be seen as experimental. A shot of standard on top of the standard you gave him should bring him back. I am of course referring to Mr Jax Sterling. As for the rest of the dead, it's full strength formula on top of your incredible formulas, and then, we wait...Are you still confused, River?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, “I get that a dose of the old formula on top of mine could bring back Jax. But the kind of stuff you're feeding into the others...No, I'm lost.”

“Want a clue?”

He sounded amused.

She gave a sigh.

“Go on, then.”

“_Fish Mooney.” _he stated.

Now she understood. She started to smile as her eyes shone with joy.

“My Mom, of course! Hugo, you're a genius!”

He chuckled.

“Not without your input first and we still have to wait for results,” he reminded her, “And until we get those results, and the project is complete, those waiting news on their loved ones will just have to apply patience, River.”

“And the wait will be worth it,” she said with a smile as she ended the call.

River was still smiling as she sat there at her desk. She wished she could tell April and Molly the hopeful news – but it was too soon. It would take some time, but when they did find out what had happened, they would be overjoyed...This was so much more than the basic restoration of life...

An hour later, Oswald arrived at the clinic. He was with Jim Gordon, who had asked if it was okay to visit Julian. Oswald was limping badly and River noticed that as he entered the building, but as she held out a hand to help him, Oswald shook his head.

“I'm fine, River,” he assured her, “I've just come from the memorial service and I really need to see my son. I thought about him all the time I was in that cathedral, I need to be with him.”

“Well, there's no change,” she assured him, “His internal bleeds are healed, the brain swelling is gone and his fractures and breaks are mended. The agents did their job, but he's still limited. He can only say yes and no, when he's aware enough to notice you're in the room. He's been sleeping a lot today.”

“I want him to come home as soon as possible,” Oswald said.

Then as River explained that now he was healed, he could come home as early as tomorrow, Jim stood there saying nothing, his heart going out to Oswald, who blinked away tears as she reminded him that his son would need constant care.

Oswald was in pain as he limped heavily down the corridor, going into his son's room as Jim followed. Molly had been talking softly to Julian as his eyes slowly opened, April was standing by the window, looking out across the city. They both glanced at him as he came in, and Jim felt the need to explain.

“I just wanted to see Julian,” he said.

“Thank you, that's kind of you,” Molly said.

She got up from his bedside as Oswald sat down heavily, taking hold of his son's hand as Jim stood beside him, saying nothing. He didn't know what to say, Julian Cobblepot was barely conscious as his father gripped his hand.

“Hello son, I've missed you,” Oswald said, tenderly stroking his hair.

Julian blinked slowly as he looked up at his father, then closed his eyes again.

“Oswald, I'm going to get coffee for me and April,” Molly said, “Do you or Jim want one?”

Oswald shook his head.

“I'm fine, thanks,” Jim added.

Molly left the room and April followed.

“Don't go to sleep, son, I want to tell you about the memorial service,” Oswald said as he held his hand, gently rubbing the back of it. But Julian breathed slowly and deeply, slipping away from awareness once more.

“I shall tell you anyway,” Oswald added, “Maybe the sound of my voice will help in some way... It was a wonderful service. It was full of love for the fallen, and so many people said prayers. They also said prayers for you, for your recovery, son...”

Behind his closed lids, Julian's eyes were moving rapidly as he turned his head, breathing faster.

“Julian?” Oswald said as worry crept into his voice.

As he heard his father's voice distant, in his nightmare, Bane leaned in, breathing hard as he slammed him against the wall. Julian's eyes snapped open as he breathed fast and shallow, gripping his hand weakly as through haze that never completely lifted, he saw his Dad's face.

“Son?” said Oswald, “What's wrong?”

Julian's chest rose and fell rapidly as his lips slowly moved but all that came out was fast, shallow breathing. Then he did it, dragging out the word the answered the question:

“_B...Bane!”_ he gasped.

“No, son, no Bane, he's gone forever. You're safe, you're safe now!”

Oswald had tears in his eyes as he leaned over Julian, pressing his cheek against his son's as he reminded him over and over that he was safe now. Then Julian gave a sigh, his whole body relaxing as he slipped back into sleep. Oswald placed his hand at his side, letting go of it, then he rose stiffly from his chair as he reached for his cane. The door opened and Molly and April came back in, and Molly looked at Oswald in alarm.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

Oswald looked furious as rage blazed in his tearful eyes. He stumbled and Jim caught his arm, then he turned to Molly as he dragged in a breath, holding back tears as he gave his reply.

“He can say _three_ words, _not_ two. He can say yes and no - and when he has nightmares, he says_ Bane!_”

He looked sharply at Jim.

“Take me to him. I want to see that bastard!”

“Are you sure that's wise?” Jim asked.

Rage burned like fire in Oswald's gaze.

“_Jim, I'm not asking, I am demanding this. Take me to Bane! I have something to say to that bastard!”_

Jim nodded.

“Okay, I'll take you to Arkham,” he said.

“Do you need me to come with you?” Molly asked as concern crept into her voice.

“No, my dear,” Oswald said as a tear ran down his face, “Just stay here with April until I return. Watch over my son. Remind him he's loved, and safe...” rage fired up in his gaze once more, _“I have to see Bane! I have something to say to that bastard and it won't wait!”_ Then Oswald left the room, limping away painfully as Jim hurried after him.

Jim Gordon had wondered how it would affect Oswald, returning to Arkham and possibly hit with bad memories of the torture he had endured there years before. But Oswald steaming mad and his anger obliterated all else as Jim showed his badge and escorted Oswald through a maze of corridors until they reached the maximum security unit. Every staff member recognised the Penguin, the head of the underworld, the brave hero of the battle of North Point who had saved the city from destruction. Jim wondered if he realised they looked at him with such admiration and respect, and if seeing that in their eyes would erase the sorrows of old memories of darker times, but Oswald barley noticed anything – he just kept limping hard down that corridor, cold rage set in his pale gaze as he focused on his destination.

When the door was unlocked and they entered the room Jim stood back, allowing Oswald to have his wish. After hearing Julian, who could barely function, say the name _Bane _as he came out of a nightmare, he didn't doubt Oswald need to do this, because he had to vent his rage or he would never, ever get over his family tragedy.

Oswald limped over to the bed where Bane was trapped, a pipe stuck into his throat and unable to speak as the ventilator breathed for him, the tracheotomy was permanent, as was the paralysis. Bane had broken his neck in the fall from the ship, and with his chest unit removed, was now like this forever, paralysed, unable to speak, breathing on life support. His dark gaze looked to Oswald as Jim noticed he had the same hatred set there, there was nothing of Eduardo left, the man was an emotional void capable only of hatred.

“I came here to tell you something,” Oswald said darkly, “it's like this – the world believes Bane is dead. Here, you are just Eduardo, a prisoner who, thanks to the close bond between the underworld and the justice system, is officially servicing a life sentence without parole for vile, disgusting sex crimes! _You are no one and nothing. The world believes Bane is dead._ You have no notoriety, no followers left, you are_ nothing_, and you will stay here until the day you die...” Oswald's gaze reflected cold hatred as he continued, “This is no more than you deserve, to be trapped in a useless body unable to speak or move! You have no hope of recovery, and that's _exactly_ what you did to my son...” Oswald paused, taking a deep breath, “But the difference is this :_When Julian wakes, struggling, unable to get up or talk or do any of the things he used to do, we will be there for him, all of us, because he has a family who loves him! And you have no one. You will wake every day for the rest of your life with no hope and no one there for you, Bane! I hope you live like this for many years to come, I want you to suffer, it's no less than you deserve for what you did to my son and four hundred of my men! I've always killed my enemies, but not you – that's too quick, too good for you, Bane! I want you to live a long life, and I want you to suffer!_”

Bane's chest rose and fell as he looked at Oswald, registering no emotion. Oswald had become tearful and was thankful for Jim's presence as he gently put an arm around him.

“You've said your piece, let's go.”

Oswald nodded as he blinked away tears.

“Yes, Jim, I want to go back to the clinic. My son needs me.”

Jim led him out of the room, the door closed heavily behind them, sealing Bane in his cell, as Jim kept his arm around Oswald as he limped back through the corridors and then out of the building as they headed back to the car, and Oswald's thoughts stayed firmly with his son as he got into the passenger seat and Jim took the wheel.

As they drove away, Oswald was silent. Now he had said his piece to Bane, all that was left was to go back to the clinic and be with Julian. He had still not given up hope that his son could improve. He was still hoping for a miracle, even though it seemed as if to wish for such a thing would be to wish for the impossible...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The days passed by slowly. For Molly, the wait was painful. There was no word on Connor, and April was still waiting for news on Jax. Molly wasn't sure if no news meant there was still hope, or if it was simply procedure to wait before returning bodies that couldn't be revived. She couldn't ask. Hugo Strange would not take calls and River was bound to silence by the laws of the pact. Even Victor didn't know what was happening, and he didn't ask her, because he knew she wouldn't say a word, even if she had the answer. Oswald simply told Molly that these things take time and that it was out of his hands. He was right, it was out of his hands now, it was a matter for Hugo Strange.

Oswald had left the running of official business to Ed and Fish, because his main concern now was his son. Julian came home and River left the clinic in the hands of her staff, advising them to shut down once the last of the inpatients had left, saying she would be there one day a week to see patients, and for the rest of the time, she had a family matter to deal with. That family matter was taking care of Julian and helping Iris to learn how to care for him, so ultimately, River could go back to work. Molly watched Oswald closely as she quietly worried for him as he struggled with the stress of the situation. He finished calling the families of the dead, then he started talking about funeral arrangements and instructed his legal team to start paying out cash to the families of those who had died at North Point.

News had now broken that in addition to the money set aside for the families who suffered a loss due to underworld conflict, the people of the city had also raised money. It ran into several millions, a wonderful surprise and certainly a strong indication of just how much the city thought of the underworld now. The North Point monolith building was to be demolished along with all the other buildings in the zone, and plans were underway to turn the area into a memorial park, something beautiful that everyone could enjoy. When Oswald saw the plans, he smiled. Despite all that had happened, there certainly was a lot of good at the heart of what had once been a dark and corrupt city.

But while life was slowly starting to look brighter, Molly knew Oswald was tired and constantly worried. He watched over Julian at every opportunity, spending hours with him, talking to him, helping Iris to care for him. It seemed neither of them had given up hope he would improve. But he wasn't improving, and Molly knew eventually, Oswald would have to accept that.

_And she also knew this meant he would not be leaving his son's side. _

_Life had to change, for all of them now..._

“What do you want to do, Oswald?”

As Molly asked that question, it was a bright morning and they were getting ready to start the day, Oswald was sitting on the bed getting dressed and Molly had just opened up a window to let in fresh air that carried the scent of late summer and the roses in the garden. It was peaceful, there was not a hint of anything out there to suggest such a battle had happened in the city such a short time ago. There were no curls of smoke, no choppers, no gunfire echoing in the distance. The birds were singing in the trees, as if to serve a reminder that the world kept on turning the same way it always had, no matter what happened - the still sun rose and set, and life went on.

“What do you mean, _do?_” asked Oswald.

He leaned stiffly to the floor to reach for his shoes and Molly hurried over saving him the struggle, knelt down and gently took his crippled foot in her hand, pausing to give his ankle a soothing rub through the fabric of his sock.

“You know,” she said as she looked up at him, still fondly rubbing his ankle, “Now Julian's home to stay, and he needs looking after – Oswald love, I wouldn't expect us to go back to Ireland. We're needed here.”

He managed to smile as tears filled his eyes.

“You really don't mind?”

“We can just swap things around, stay in Mayo for the holidays, the kids can come here and go to school in Gotham. I want us to stay, Oswald. I know you wouldn't be happy anywhere else.”

As she put on his shoes, Oswald wiped his eyes. He had wondered how Molly would react to him raising this subject, but instead, she had done it for him.

“I don't know what I did in life to deserve you, my love.”

Molly finished tying his laces and then got up and handed him his cane.

“After all we've been through as a family, even if Julian was able to recover, I don't think you would ever want to leave his side again. I don't want to leave family halfway across the world, Oswald. I think from now on, we should all stay as close as we can. Life can change so quickly, we have to make the most of every moment.”

“You're right,” Oswald agreed as he stood up without help now his leg was healing well, “And today I'm going to start making plans for the future, Molly. I'm going downstairs to the study, I have some calls to make. I need to put the word out that I'm looking to hire new men.”

Molly pulled him close, giving him a hug that brightened his start to the day even more.

“I love you, Oswald.”

“I love you too, Molly!” he said, and then he turned away and limped out of the room.

Molly was smiling as she watched him leave. She had just noticed a sparkle come back to his eyes, that was a sure sign that he was feeling happier at last. Then her phone rang. She gave a sigh, it was her Dad. And she had to break the news to him sooner rather than later...

“Molly,” he said, “Is there any news on Connor yet? Can Strange help him, or am I coming over to Gotham to bury my son?”

“I don't know,” Molly said honestly as she sat down on the freshly made bed, “I really don't know what's happening with Connor, Dad. If Strange can bring him back, he will – but until I get a call, I won't know what's happening, and I've been told these things can take time.”

“By who?” he demanded.

“By River.”

“Well, River is Oswald's daughter, she should say what's happening!”

“But she doesn't know, Dad! It's in the hands of Hugo Strange now. He's not allowed to give out information before anything is settled, it's the law here.”

“But River's family! She could ask him!”

“Even Oswald can't ask about it until Strange is ready to explain,” she said firmly, “It's up to him now. Either he can bring him back, or he can't. We just have to wait. And let's be thankful we have this miracle of science that gives us this chance – there were very few bodies taken away for revival and some of them were rejected because they were too damaged. At least Connor has a chance.”

There was a pause as her Dad gave a heavy sigh.

“I'm sorry, Molly – it's just hard, all this waiting.”

Molly spoke again, dragging out the words that had to be said, even though it was the worst time, but the longer she left it, she knew if Connor didn't come back, there would never be an easy time to say it...

“Dad, there's something else. Me and Oswald have decided to switch the arrangement around – holidays in Ireland and home in Gotham -”

“I was expecting that,” he said softly as understanding filled his voice, “After all that happened, I wouldn't expect him to have any peace of mind if he was away from his city. He's needed there. And he won't want to leave Julian, I don't blame him for wanting to stay. He couldn't be anywhere else.”

Molly blinked back tears as she smiled.

“Thanks for understanding, Dad... Can you bring the kids over?”

“I'll book the first available flight,” Kane replied.

“And Dad, would you talk to Cain about what's happened? Oswald's still limping quite badly and he's going to notice. And you need to explain about Julian, the kids are going to be upset.”

“I already explained to Cain,” he replied, “We watched the news together, I told him everything. He's old enough to understand. I said you both had to fight a battle and his Dad got shot in the leg.”

Molly's eyes widened in surprise.

“And what did he say?”

Kane chuckled.

“He said his Dad 's tough enough to take a bullet and be okay! Then young Luna asked what was wrong with her Daddy and Cain turned to her and said, _They stopped off at the park on the way home and Daddy fell off the big slide!_”

Molly laughed as her father did too, recalling how she used to tell her son an accident at the park was to blame whenever she and Oswald had come home bruised and bloody from an underworld battle. Kane laughed again.

“And then Luna said to her brother,_ I've got to tell Daddy, no big slide for him, his butt is too big!_”

Molly laughed again, then Kane's tone became serious.

“I've told the kids about Julian. I said he was badly hurt and Iris has to look after him from now on. I left it at that, I didn't know what else you wanted me to say.”

“You said enough,” Molly assured him, “Thanks, Dad. They needed to know before they come home.”

“I'll let you know when the flight's booked,” Kane added.

As she ended the call, Molly felt an ache in her heart. Every day she had been away from the kids had been painful, she couldn't wait for them to come home, so their family was complete again...

Selina was leaning on her crutches as she set a stack of bills down on the table. Some she had opened, some she had not bothered to open – none could be paid.

“I need to get back out there and get us some cash,” she said as she pushed the papers aside and looked to Josh with worry reflecting in her eyes.

“Maybe I could do it for us?” Josh suggested.

Selina shook her head, looking to the window where she took in the view of a city at peace once more as the sun shone down on the Gotham river. It was a beautiful day, and life was harder than ever...

“You going back to jail will just make it worse.”

Josh joined her at the window, saying nothing for a moment as he thought about his plans. They had worked together for a while, but times were hard and they wouldn't be getting easier any time soon. He knew she was right, too – he would probably get caught. And Selina was not up for any kind of daring robbery attempt, not while she was injured... It was time to announce his plans – whether she liked it or not.

“There's talk going around that the old ship yard is being opened up again. There's going to be road that runs alongside the memorial park to link to it. I thought when it's ready, I might see if I can get a job at the docks. And my cousin owns a coffee shop, I could help out there until the shipyard's open.”

Selina gave a heavy sigh.

“It won't be enough. We're already in debt, we owe a month's rent too! By the time the shipyard opens, I'll be back out there stealing again and you'll be quitting your low paid work with your cousin because it's shit money and no one will give you a well paid job! Don't worry about it, I'll find a way, I can handle this...”

She couldn't handle it. He knew that and as he reached for her, she stepped closer and rested her head on his shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

“We'll be okay,” he promised her, “Just remember you can't take any risks until you're better. If you fall on that leg again you'll be limping for the rest of your life and you won't be climbing over any more rooftops...” he paused, “Not that I want you to anyway...”

She gave him a questioning look.

“What do you mean?”

_There was no harm in saying it, even though it was just a dream._.. Josh put his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

“I want a better life for us. I wish I could give you a better life. I love you, Selina! I love you so much I regret every bad choice I ever made, because it means no one will give me a chance to build something worth having – I can't afford to marry you or buy us a home, we can't afford to have a family, I just wish I could give you all those things.”

Selina gave a shrug.

“It doesn't matter, as long as I've got you, it's enough.”

“But we deserve more – you deserve more.”

Selina gave a hiss of pain as she leaned harder on her crutches.

“I need to rest.”

Josh put his arm around her and helped her over to the sofa. Just as she sat down, his phone rang. He looked at the number and didn't recognise it.

“Hello?”

“This is Victor Zsasz,” came the reply, “Penguin asked me to take you over to the mansion. He wants to see you, today.”

“Sure, that's fine, I'd like to see him – how is he? And how's Julian?”

“The boss has still got a limp, but I've never known him not have one! And Julian's still with us, I guess that's all we can hope for under the circumstances... Anyway, Penguin wants to meet with you around three pm, is that okay?”

“Sure, I'd love to see him again,” Josh replied.

“I'll call for you at two thirty,” Victor replied, and the call ended.

“What was that about?” Selina asked.

“Oswald wants to see me. He said something about meeting up when I saw him at the memorial service.”

Selina leaned back on the sofa, giving a tired sigh.

“Tell him I said Hi,” she told him.

“I will.” Josh checked his watch. He had a few hours to wait, and he knew there was no point making plans to ask him for a job, because if he needed him, he surely would have said so by now... But he was looking forward to going over to the house. After all that had happened, it would be good to see Oswald again, in times of peace instead of war...

The bedroom was quiet, the only sound cutting through the air was Julian's soft breathing and the tick of the clock on the wall. Molly placed a vase of roses next to his bed, and then she looked to Iris, who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him, waiting for him to wake just so she could look into his eyes, even if the moment was brief.

“You should get some rest,” Molly said quietly.

“I did, I slept all night, next to Julian. I put my arms around him but he didn't seem to notice. I don't want him to wake up on his own, not ever, Molly. He still has nightmares about Bane.”

“But he's safe now, no matter what, he's got us to care for him always,” Molly reminded her.

Julian turned his head and gave a sigh, then his eyes slowly opened.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Iris said softly as she gently touched his face, and her touch seemed help him hold focus as he looked up at her. For a brief moment their eyes met, and Iris smiled.

“I love you,” she told him.

“We all do,” Molly added.

Iris put her arms around Julian, lifting him as he rested heavy against her shoulder, then she pushed up his pillows so he could rest sitting up for a while. His eyes were closing again as he slipped out of awareness even though Iris was still talking to him. Molly left the room, closing the door quietly.

Across the hall, the door to April's room was ajar. April was on her bed, laying there on top of the covers where she seemed to spend most of her time these days, and she was on her phone. As she put it down, Molly saw the screen – she had been looking at pictures of her and Jax.

“You should get up and start trying to get on with life,” she told her gently, “I know your heart is broken, but Jax wouldn't want you to shut yourself away like this.”

April got up and looked at Molly with tearful eyes.

“I lost the man I love.”

“And I lost my brother,” Molly reminded her, “But I have to carry on. I have Oswald and the kids to think of, and you have family to think of, too. You're studying to be a doctor, you could help out with Julian sometimes. Iris never stops looking after him and River is doing all she can, too.”

“And I will help,” April replied as she brushed away tears, “I just need to get my head together... Molly, I can't believe he's gone. And all this time, I've been waiting to find out if Hugo Strange could bring him back and there's nothing, no news, no phone calls,_ nothing!_”

“I'm also waiting,” Molly reminded her, “Just be thankful there's still a small chance that he could come back to us. If Hugo can revive Jax and my brother, they will come back able to get on with their lives. It's more than Julian can do. You have to start thinking of others, April. If you don't, you'll go down a big, dark rabbit hole to nowhere and it's like an endless fall into nothing, because that's what grief does. I know what I'm talking about, before I met Oswald, my fiancé was killed in a gang war. I do know how you feel. It's so important that you keep going and don't give up.”

April nodded.

“I'm trying,” was all she said in reply.

Molly left the room and as she headed for the stairs, her heart felt heavy:

_Was this what life would be like from now on? Jesus Christ almighty, nothing ever seemed to get better any more... Julian's life was over, Iris was going to spend the rest of her days caring for him, and as for April, she was too young for the light to go out of her eyes because she had lost the man she loved to war. Maybe things would be better when the kids arrived home. Children always brought hope with them, bright young lives with so much energy and so much love to give, her kids felt like a living promise that no matter how dark today was, tomorrow would be so much better..._

As Molly reached the stairway she heard voices below and looked down into the hallway. There was Oswald, and he was hugging River.

“This is such good news!” he said as joy shone in his eyes, “I'm so happy!”

Then as he let go of her, Oswald blinked away tears.

“I know I wasn't fair to you, I behaved terribly when you broke the news about Julian...I am so very sorry, River. You're my brilliant, wonderful daughter and I love you so much!”

River smiled as she looked at her Dad.

“It's okay, Dad. It was a bad day for all of us, let's forget about that now. And you should be thanking Hugo, too,” she reminded him, “Although you don't have to hug him or tell him how brilliant he is, but I think he might appreciate a small pay rise at the end of year.”

Oswald laughed.

“He can have what ever he wants! I'm just glad to have my General back!”

Molly thought of Connor and Alex and the others who Strange had been working on: _No news yet, then. No news on her brother – but at least in the middle of the despair that hung over this house, someone was about to get a dream come true..._ She heard the front door open downstairs just as a car drove away outside, then Oswald said _Jax_, and she heard Jax reply, “_It's good to be back, Mr Penguin, sir – I mean, Oswald!”_

Molly was smiling as she turned away from the balcony.

_Jax was back._

_At least one of us gets a happy ending_, she thought silently.

As she reached the door to April's room, she blinked away tears. Emotion was choking off her voice and she couldn't stop smiling as she looked at April, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking through her phone again.

“What are you doing now?” she asked and looked away as April gave her reply, to try and keep her emotions together.

“I'm reading some text messages Jax sent me, the week before he died.”

Molly looked back at April. She was looking down at her phone again. Molly was still smiling as she blinked away tears of joy. She wanted to cry for the pair of them, so few got a second chance like this, and for this to happen now felt like a miracle, and it made her hope that other miracles were possible, too: _If Jax could come back, perhaps there was hope for Connor, and Alex, and the handful of others who were taken too soon and stood a chance of coming back..._ Molly took a deep breath. She could just about find her voice as she spoke again.

“Well you can put that phone down, someone's here to see you.”

April gave a sigh, still looking down at the messages.

“I don't want to see anyone,” she said quietly.

Molly smiled as she struggled not to cry, April wasn't going to be sitting here looking at old messages for much longer...

“_Get your lazy arse downstairs, April. Jax is waiting for you.”_

Molly was glad the news was broken, because she couldn't speak any more as April dropped her phone, stared at her as she stood there with tears of joy in her eyes, then she ran from the room and headed for the stairs, and as Molly walked back to the top of the stairs, she saw April tearing down those steps and she reached the bottom she yelled his name and Jax said _April._ She launched herself at him and he caught her in his arms and there they were, embracing as April wept and then kissed him as Oswald and River stood back saying nothing, silently sharing in the joy of this moment.

Molly paused to wipe her eyes, then she took a deep breath and went downstairs to join them. It felt like a miracle after all the loss that had happened – Jax was standing in the hallway, he was still tall and broad as ever, his dark hair was slicked back and now he wore an eye patch and beneath his immaculate suit, he had a metal arm.

“It's good to have you back,” said Molly as she smiled warmly.

Jax smiled too.

“It's good to be here, Mrs Cobblepot!” he replied, and then as he kept his arm around April, he looked to Oswald.

“I realise you have business matters to attend to later, but would you mind if I spent a few hours with April?”

“Of course not! Take your time. But I will need to see you later this afternoon,” Oswald reminded him, “And we have business to discuss... wait... Where are you going? _April, I will need my General back!_”

Molly laughed as Oswald called to April again as she paused halfway up the stairs as she and Jax kissed again.

“I'll be back pretty soon, sir,” said Jax, as Molly smiled at the look of dismay on Oswald's face.

“We have a meeting,” he reminded him as they reached the top of the stairs and walked off, “I _will_ need my General back, April!”

“Oh Oswald, come here!” Molly said as amusement danced in her eyes, and as he turned towards her, she pulled him closer, kissing him fondly.

“Let them have some time together,” she reminded him, “Remember what time apart does to people in love?”

As he met her gaze he remembered so much, their reunion after Molly had saved him from Jeremiah Valeska, then years later, coming home after his release from prison... Of course April and Jax needed to be alone, they had been separated by far worse than an old enemy or a stay in jail – they had been separated by death, that one event that most could not cheat...

“Yes, of course I remember, Molly,” he said as memories hit him and so did the emotions that tumbled with them.

River was still standing there, and as Iris came down the stairs with a stunned look on her face, then pointed up to the top, she whispered, _Jax?_

Molly smiled as she nodded.

“Hugo managed to bring him back, and he's okay, Iris. He's lost an eye and he's got a metal arm, but he seems happy with it.”

“He could have had a transplant,” River explained, “But he told Hugo that he didn't want to be repaired, not after four hundred of his men died the way they did. He wants to keep his scars, and if that's what he needs to do, that's fine, it's his choice.”

Then River paused, looking from Molly and Oswald to Iris.

“Now we're all together, I think I should talk about the scan I took before Julian came home. I was looking into the possibility that he might be able to heal himself slowly if there were still signs that he had the abilities he used as Messiah. It used to light up visibly in certain neurological pathways but it's not there any more. And that really was the last hope. I've gone over every scan and I'm very certain about this.”

“So we've lost Julian as he used to be, and the city has lost Messiah,” Molly said.

“Yes,” River replied, “I think the last of his abilities to heal were used up keeping him alive while he was held prisoner. He suffered several beatings and one beating alone from Bane would have been enough to kill him if not for his gift. Now he doesn't have that gift any more.”

“But at least he's still with us,” Oswald added, “That's what matters.”

“And even if there's no hope,” Iris said, “I'm thankful he's alive. But I'm not giving up even if you think it can't be done – I think there's still hope. He's strong, River.”

She saw such deep faith in her eyes that River didn't want to disagree, but she had to be truthful, because Iris needed to hear the facts.

“None of us will ever give up on him,” she promised her, “But there's really no hope for improvement, Iris. It's not going to happen.”

“Is there any news on Connor?” asked Molly.

River shook her head.

“Hugo is trying something complicated. When the usual methods fail, it either means we need to try additional measures such as adding an extra regenerative formula, or it means, nothing will work. I don't know which is happening, because I've done my part and now it's all in his hands, I won't know any more than you do, Molly. We just have to wait for the call.”

“I'm going up to see Julian,” Oswald said, “It's time for me to spend more time with my boy.”

As he limped towards the stairs, Iris still had that look of hope burning in her gaze as she spoke again.

“I can't give up hope, Molly,” she said, “I live in a city where anything is possible. You're waiting right now to find out if you can get your brother back. A few years ago, I lost my brother to suicide and where I come from, death is permanent. If you can hope for Connor to come back, I can hope that Julian will recover. I don't think anything is impossible any more.”

They exchanged a look that said they shared a similar wish for those they loved to be restored, then Molly hugged her tightly.

“Maybe we'll both get our wish, as you said, nothing is impossible,” she said as she stepped back.

“And the world would be wonderful place if that could happen,” River agreed sadly.

“River,” said Iris, “I'm going to make coffee now. Would you care to join me, because I'm determined to bring you around to my way of thinking! Let's talk. If I can still have hope, so can you.”

“Sure,” River replied, “I'll see you in a minute, you could do with a break while my Dad's with Julian.”

As Iris went off to the kitchen River lingered back.

“I feel terrible, knowing I can't give her any real hope. But medically, there's nothing more I can do for Julian,” she said, “I can only be honest with Iris about that. I keep thinking back to everything he went through after he came out of Ashecliffe. Those terrible experiments had done enough damage, and then I had to repair it before I brought him back. He wasn't perfect then, he was still damaged until my Mom shared her gift and now that's gone....”

Molly stared at her.

“What? asked River.

“_Fish...”_ Molly whispered as a crazy thought hit her.

River's gaze looked distorted as the eye behind the monocle seemed bigger as her eyes widened.

“My mom shared her gift. But everything Julian had wasn't enough to stop this from happening. He burned it out keeping himself alive, most likely after the first time Bane injured him.”

“But maybe Fish could help him again!” Molly insisted.

River thought quickly.

“I don't know, he's already absorbed so much from her, if she gave him any more he would most likely take everything she has.”

“And would that harm her?”

This was all theory. River shook her head.

“I'm not sure... I'm thinking, by the way Julian's gift worked, most likely he would absorb all of her energy and that would leave her as mortal and ordinary as the rest of us... I don't think it would harm her. But I'm not certain, and I'm also unsure how much of his damage she could reverse. It would be a very fast absorption and it could bring him back - but it doesn't mean he would completely recover... _if_ it worked at all, _if_ she could do this...” River was starting to feel her hopes rise as she hurried over to the table by the door and grabbed her car keys.

“Don't say a word about this yet – it could be something, or nothing – I need to go back to the clinic, I need to look at Mom's files and Julian's and go right back through everything before we can even mention this to her...” River started to smile.

“Maybe there_ is_ hope!” she said and then she hurried off, closing the front door quickly behind her.

Molly stood there for a moment, wondering if they had just come up with a solution:

_Could it be done? _

She was still thinking about that possibility as she went upstairs. The door to April's room was closed and she could hear music playing softly from the TV. They had been in the habit of putting the TV on a music channel when Jax had stayed at the house before and she guessed shy Jax was doing that to be absolutely sure no one heard them making love. She didn't doubt they were both enjoying a happy reunion, and it wouldn't be long before Iris and Julian could share that joy, too, if River's theory turned out to be right... She thought about what she had said, about waiting. _Surely it wouldn't do any harm to pay a visit to Fish and explain the situation? At least then, she would be ready to help if River said it might work...But River had also advised her to wait... _Molly reached the bedroom. The door was ajar and Oswald was talking softly to his son. She stood at the doorway, not wanting to interrupt, because Oswald was sitting on the bed and he had Julian lying against his shoulder as he gently rocked him like a baby.

“You're safe now, son,” he said gently as he brushed his hair from his closed eyes and Julian slept on giving no response, “No one will ever hurt you again, Daddy's here...”

Molly blinked back tears. Then she thought of Fish. _She had to speak to her..._She turned back and went quickly down the stairs and grabbed her car keys.

“_Where's River?”_

As Molly turned to see Iris standing in the hallway, she thought quickly:

_No, she couldn't say a word yet, in case this turned out to be a theory that led nowhere, Iris had been through to much to have hope placed in her hands then have it snatched away again. She had to be sure. River had to be sure..._

“She had to go to the clinic, something came up,” Molly said.

“And where are you going?” Iris asked her.

“Out ... to...to um... see a man about a dog...” she muttered quickly, mind racing as she used her Dad's old excuse, the one he used when he had to leave the house and deal with urgent underworld trouble when she was a kid, “I've got to go, Iris, I'll see you later!”

Then she hurried out the door and closed it behind her and dashed across the driveway towards her car. Molly's heart was racing as she started the engine then drove towards the open gates. It wasn't hard to guess where she was likely to find Fish at this time of the day, her club was open from seven pm that night, and she always started drinking early on club nights, because with her gift, hangovers just didn't exist... As she turned on to the road, she gripped the wheel hard, still thinking on River's theory:

_Maybe it was possible. Maybe they could save Julian. She had to see Fish, she needed to be ready to do this..._

A short while later, Molly parked around the back of Fish Mooney's club. She went to the back door and then phoned her. The phone rang a few times and then Fish answered.

“Fish, I'm at the club. Are you in there?”

“Of course I am, and I have the whole place to myself, as usual at this time of day,” Fish replied, “What's wrong? Is Luna okay, is River alright?”

“They're fine,” Molly said impatiently, “Just let me in, I need to talk to you, it's urgent!”

“Wait there,” she said, and the call cut off.

Moments later the door opened up. Fish stood there in a short, close fitting dress that caught the light in burnt gold sparkles as she sipped from a glass of champagne.

“Come in, Molly,” she said, and turned away, heading for the door that led through to the club as Molly hurried after her.

“I was hoping River might be joining me tonight,” she said as they crossed dance floor and made their way over to some comfortable seating, “But she's busy at home. Too damned busy to answer my calls. Would you like a drink, Molly?”

Fish leaned against the table as she faced her and set the glass down. Molly stared back at her in disbelief.

“You want your daughter to go out and keep you company because you don't want to party by yourself? At a time like this, when River's needed at home, helping to look after Julian?”

Fish gave a sigh. She tapped her manicured nails on the table, looking down as she paused for thought before a gaze of brown and bright blue met Molly's once more.

“When I woke from the coma and my energy was growing, I shared it with Julian. I did everything I could to ensure he recovered and had the ability to heal, should he or rest of the family ever need it. He chose to be Messiah, I didn't tell him to go out there and help strangers! If he's burned it out keeping himself alive while Bane did his worst, there's nothing I can do about that. There's nothing anyone can do, Molly. And River has done her best for him. Now it's time for her to start enjoying life again, with me. We need to make up for lost time.”

Molly was still staring at her. A sudden thought had crossed her mind and it was too terrible to contemplate:

_What if Fish didn't want to help Julian?_

“I came here to tell you something,” Molly said, “There's a possibility that you might be able to help Julian. You healed him once, maybe you could do it again.”

Fish looked back at her saying nothing, then she drank from her glass and set it down again, gathering her thoughts.

“I did all I could for him when I shared my energy,” she stated, “He's already absorbed half of it. If I laid my hands on him again, his body would take all of it away from me just to heal him and it wouldn't be perfect. I can't say how much of him would come back – maybe very little! You want me to give up my own energy, and my telepathy that serves us well in city meetings and business deals?”  
Molly felt her anger rising as she stepped closer and glared at Fish.

“How can you be so selfish? If you know it won't harm you, why not help him?”

“Because I have too much to lose,” Fish replied, “And I'm not making any more sacrifices. _I've lost enough!_”

Those words had been spat with venom as Fish glared at her and then poured another drink. Molly's eyes fired up with anger.

“_Sacrifices?”_ she exclaimed, _“You got knocked up by your umbrella boy and lied to him and said you got rid of the baby because he wasn't important enough, you dumped River on someone else to raise for you, and then, you went back to Oswald because he was king of Gotham and you got knocked up again!”_

Fish gripped the glass tightly as she looked coldly at Molly.

“And it wasn't my fault I was wounded in a gang war, it's _not_ my fault my baby was put on ice for twenty years! _I was in a coma when you got implanted with Luna! Don't talk to me about being selfish, you're the one raising MY child!_”

Molly's jaw dropped. Fish was drinking heavily, and there was no truth more profound than a truth that came from the mouth of a drunk... _She resented the fact that she had carried Luna?_

“That tiny life couldn't have stayed frozen for much longer! I had to carry Luna, or let the embryo die! Of course I carried her and gave birth to her, she's Oswald's, and he's my husband!”

“And he could have been _my_ husband,” stated Fish.

“_No,”_ Molly replied as she stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated by her icy glare, _“You beat him and you crippled him and back in those days, he would rather have gone with Ed Nygma - who shot him the guts - than you! Don't ever kid yourself there could have been a happy ending. He'll never forget you, Fish. But only because you're with him every day, in his broken bones!”_

Hurt and anger shone in her gaze.

“Careful, Molly” she warned, “I've lost none of my old ways of handling enemies.”

“Enemies?” Molly exclaimed, “So this is how you think when you're drunk, is it? I strongly advise you not to try it, Fish. I'm not in the mood for any more of your shit! You see Luna on a regular basis, a couple of times a month, and you said you were happy with that! Luna is too young to understand she has two mothers! And she's a happy little girl, let's leave her that way, yeah?”

Fish reached for her glass and drank some more as she stood there, avoiding Molly's gaze as she thought about her energy, that gift she didn't want to part with...

“What would be so bad about being as mortal as the rest of us?” Molly demanded.

Fish gave another sigh. Molly wouldn't drop this without the truth...

“Being mortal and vulnerable again. Getting older, losing my strength and my ability to hear the thoughts of others! Never knowing if an enemy was sneaking up behind my back!”

“You didn't know about the attack on Wayne Enterprises because Bane's men were hypnotised to carry out their jobs with blank minds,” Molly said sharply, “So tell me, Fish – in what way would your telepathy guard you from _that_ kind of attack again?”

Fish tensed as she gave her reply.

“I did all I could long ago. I'm not giving up my remaining ability. I have too much to lose!”

Molly drew in a slow breath as she glared at her.

“_Damn right you have too much to lose! You see, this isn't just my theory, it's River's! Try telling your daughter you're too selfish to help Julian. Try explaining it to Luna, too. She loves her big brother! You look both your biological children in the eye and tell them why you're going to leave Julian to spend the rest of his life with brain damage that's made him more helpless than my six month old son! You tell them that, Fish, and you see how long you have kids who still want to know you! River's going to be calling you soon. You'd better think long and hard before you make a choice – and I suggest you do it sober, before you lose your daughters, don't let them see what a selfish bitch you really are. Just do one good thing they will love you for, if you can't do it for any other reason, do it for them!”_

Fish looked hard at her, hiding the shock that had cut through the haze of alcohol in her blood :

_This was River's idea?_

She watched as Molly turned away and walked out of the club, leaving by the back way and closing the door heavily behind her. Then Fish dragged in a shaken breath as she thought again of River and Luna, and poured herself another drink...

Molly got into her car, slamming the door hard then starting up the engine. As she drove away she had tears in her eyes as she thought of Julian, and then Fish, and her reluctance to help... _She had to help him. If she refused, he was going to suffer for the rest of his life and if that happened, she was already decided Fish Mooney would never have access to Luna again, and Oswald would agree with her, because he had forgiven a lot from Fish over the years, but this, refusing to help, when she was the only one who could help his son? He wouldn't forgive that, he would cut her out of their lives forever..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I think I've messed up, more than that. I've fucked up any chance we had of Fish helping Julian because I went to see her, River. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, she was drunk and..._

_Things escalated pretty damned fast. _

_I never knew she hated me that much.   
I'm sorry..._

Those thoughts swirled in Molly's mind as she headed home in the car. She blinked away tears, trying to measure up if Fish was just drunk and feeling low and having a bad day, or if she had wrecked everything by choosing to be those one who asked her for help.

_Would it have been different if Oswald had asked?_

_Or River? Maybe she would have listened other own daughter, but there was no chance of that now..._

Molly wiped tears from her face and pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car on the quiet road that led back to the mansion. She reached for her phone and called River, because there was nothing left to do now.

“Molly? I'm still working on this... but I think there could be a strong chance that Mom could help Julian,” said River.

Molly's voice was choked with tears.

“Well it's not happening because she won't bloody well lift a finger to help him, River! I know you said to wait, but how could I wait, when he's so helpless and Oswald's holding him like a baby in his arms? I'm sorry if I fucked this up...Most of all, I'm sorry for Julian... It's like this, River – your mother's been drinking. And she told me how much she hates me because I'm raising Luna with Oswald...” Molly stifled a sob as she wiped her eyes, “And she said, she's _not _going to do anything more for Julian! She said she's done enough...I'm so sorry if I've wrecked his only chance...”

There was a pause.

“Molly...Oh my gosh, I've never known you to be so upset!” River exclaimed, “Listen – Mom does sometimes say how much she misses Luna, especially when she's drunk. I really don't think you're the best person to ask her for help. I'm sure I can find a way to persuade her. Just take a deep breath, and please, don't tell Dad about this. Let me speak to my Mom first, okay?”

“Yes, you do that, I should have left it to you in the first place.”

Molly wiped her eyes, forcing herself to stem the flow of tears because Oswald was going through enough with worrying for his son, he didn't need to know about this, not yet – not if River was sure she could change her mind...

“You never would have got anything other than hostility, speaking to her about potentially giving up her abilities in order to help him - not when she's drinking.” River reminded her, “I don't doubt she will regret everything she said tomorrow. She will probably apologise.”

“If she doesn't help Julian, Oswald won't forgive her and neither will I!” Molly said, and then she realised something:

_River knew how Fish felt about Luna being raised by her and Oswald?_

“How long have you known your mother resents me for raising her child?” she demanded.

River gave a sigh.

“She doesn't resent you, Molly! She just has moments when she wishes Luna knew she was her mom, that's all. Of course she gets emotional sometimes, and when she's drinking, she gets upset when she thinks about how things might have been if they had turned out differently. I've told her not to do that to herself, but you can't stop a parent thinking about their child.”

Molly had calmed down now.

“You think you can persuade her to help Julian?”

“If she doesn't help him, she's going to lose me,” River replied, “I won't forgive her. But from now on, leave the talking to me, okay? I will handle my mother.”

“Yes, okay, I'll leave it with you,” Molly replied.

As River reassured her again, Molly ended the call. But before she could take a moment to wipe her eyes again and take a deep breath before returning home, the phone rang again. It was her Dad.

“Molly,” he said, “We'll be with you by tomorrow afternoon. I've grabbed a flight for me and the kids.”

“Oh, that's so good to know. I miss them so much!”

“Are you okay Molly?” asked Kane.

“Yes, I could be better, but I'm okay,” she replied, “I can't wait to see you all!”

“I'll call you later, before we leave for the airport,” he told her, “I'm just helping your Mam to pack the kid's cases.”

Molly listened as her father talked some more, and she could tell there was a hint of tension in his voice. He was with her mother. He couldn't mention Connor, so she helped him out, saying the only thing she could under the circumstances.

“And there's still no news, by the way.”

“Oh...I see. Okay, love,” she heard the sorrow in his voice as much as she felt it in her heart, “Thanks for letting me know,” he added, and it was all he said on the subject, then he stayed on the phone a short while longer, talking to Molly about how much the kids were looking forward to coming home to Gotham.

When Molly hung up, she started the engine, then checked her eyes in the mirror. By now, she didn't look like a weeping mess. She desperately kept hope alive in her heart that River could persuade Fish to help Julian - because that hope was all she had, and it was enough to prevent her from breaking down again, as she started back on the drive home.

Victor Zsasz was five minutes early to call for Josh, but he saw him there as soon as the car pulled up, he was waiting outside, ready to leave. He got into the car and Victor drove away, heading into traffic and as the journey got off to a slow start, they began a conversation.

“How's Oswald?” Josh asked.

“He's a lot better,” Victor replied, “Still limping, just a little more than usual. It's not slowing him down, he's taking care of business as usual.”

“That's good to know.”

The traffic began to move and their journey started up again.

“There's one thing I need to ask you,” Victor said, “How did you manage to help Molly take down Bane? You're a thief and not a good one and everyone knows you're not a fighter, yet you managed to help stop the biggest threat this city has seen for twenty years!”

Josh explained as they moved out of the heart of the city and hit the highway that would eventually turn off and lead to the mansion.

“I shot at these two guys, I'd heard one of them say they wanted to fire the tower, so I shot at them, and they came after me and I shot at them again and killed them. I took the radio and pretended to be one of Bane's guys, saying, don't fire the tower. It worked... until Bane saw it was still standing and gave his order.”

As he heard sorrow in his voice, Victor glanced at him.

“You tried,” he told him, “And it was a brave thing to do.”

“I was just trying to help,” Josh replied honestly, “And then I heard someone calling for help in a shipping container on the dock. It was Jervis Tetch. So I let him out – on the condition he hypnotised me to handle a gun and be tough in a fight.”

Victor looked at him again, surprise registering on his face.

“That was a smart move! I hope you locked him up again!”

“No, I let him go, he was no threat.”

Victor was watching the road again as they headed for the mansion.

“The stories I could tell you about that guy! Tetch used to be real menace in this town back in the old days, but not now. These days you're more likely to find him trying to scratch a living as a stage hypnotist – when he's not pestering women who look like his late sister. He actually had a thing for his own sister!”

“Ugh,” said Josh, “I never would have guessed – but there was something creepy about him.”

“Creepy?” Victor laughed and shook his head, “I can think of a better choice of words to describe him. He's an embarrassment to the underworld. We have no association with him. If you ever see him again and he asks for any kind of help from the boss or anyone linked to him, you tell Tetch if he starts trying to claim he's part of Penguin's organisation, he's gonna get a bullet in his skull. The underworld have disowned him.”

“He's that bad?”

“Yes, he is,” Victor replied, “These past few years, the kind of crimes he's committed have made him an outcast. Penguin would kill him if he laid eyes on him again.”

“Because Tetch had a crush on his own sister?” Josh guessed.

“He had a crush, he abducted her... you don't want to know the rest! And as I said, these days, his convictions are the kind the underworld want nothing to do with. He's been arrested for indecent exposure, multiple times. Tetch is flasher! He seeks out women who look like his late sister and then targets them. Next time he's spotted on the street, he's back in Arkham where he belongs. I would have left him to rot in that shipping container!”

Josh thought back to the stink in the container and guessed maybe Tetch belonged in there, left to wallow in his own filth.

“I wish I'd locked him back up and left him there!”

“Well, you didn't know. But you do now. The underworld is full of all kinds of people – but they're decent people. Like Penguin, all the gang leaders have a sense of decency. They weeded out the trash a long time ago.”

“What is it like to work for Penguin?” Josh asked.

They were on the road that led to the mansion now.

“A lot less crazy than it was in the old days!” Victor replied with a smile.

A short while later, they had pulled up outside the mansion. Josh got out of the car and Victor walked with him to the front door and then opened it up.

“I'll take you to the study, the boss is waiting for you,” Victor told him, and then he led the way.

Molly had arrived home and gone straight upstairs to find April alone but decidedly happier as she made herself busy in the bedroom, making the bed and opening the windows and tidying the place, whilst wearing a bath robe as her damp hair hung to her shoulders. She saw Molly standing in the doorway and gave her a radiant smile. Her face was flushed, she was glowing with happiness. Molly smiled back at her, guessing she and Jax had just had one hell of a great reunion.

“It's good to see you smiling again,” she said.

“I don't think I'm ever going to stop smiling!”April exclaimed, “He's back, I got him back, Molly!”

Then she joined her by the open door and hugged her.

“Thanks for helping me through this.”

Molly felt an ache in her heart as she thought of Connor, but she smiled back at April and told her she was glad she had Jax back, and then she left her to get dressed and turned away, closing the door behind her and heading up to Julian's room.

The door was open and when Molly walked in, Iris was sitting on the edge of the bed. Julian's hand was in her grip but he didn't know it because as he lay there resting against pillows, his eyes were closed and he was sleeping heavily.

“Where's Oswald?” Molly asked.

“He had to meet with Jax in the study,” Iris replied, “He's been sitting with Julian all afternoon,” she smiled as she looked at Julian, who was still sleeping, then she held his hand a little closer, gently rubbing the back of it. He gave no response, but Iris didn't give up.

“I think he can hear us and understand us,” she told her, “He looked into my eyes three times today, he stayed awake for twenty minutes earlier! Oswald was talking to him, he said, do you know you're safe now, and Julian said yes! I really think he's going to improve, Molly.”  
As Iris said that, she was still holding Julian's hand but he slept on, unaware of her presence.

“I hope he can,” Molly agreed, “We can't expect too much, but every small improvement is a big achievement for him.”

“I think maybe he should spend some time downstairs, too,” Iris added, “I can make him a bed on the sofa, he can be around us more instead of being stuck in our room all day long.”

Worry reflected in Molly's eyes.

“He might fall off the sofa, Iris.”

“No, he won't. He doesn't move _that_ much.”

Molly felt a flicker of sadness on hearing that reminder, but then she remembered she had some good news.

“The kids will be here tomorrow.”

“I know, Oswald told me they're coming over to join you,” Iris replied, “That's great news, I'm glad you're both staying here in Gotham, too.”

“Me and Oswald couldn't be anywhere else, not after the battle with Bane, and the fact that Julian needs us all together. He really does need all of us, Iris. And I know Oswald never wants to be away from him again...” she paused, looking to Julian, “Can I try talking to him for a moment?”

“Sure, he needs the stimulation. Let me help him sit up a little more first.”

Iris got up and raised Julian's head and shoulders, pushing the pillows a little higher to support him, then as Molly sat down, Iris leaned him closer as Molly put her arm around him. His head rested heavy on her shoulder and she adjusted her position, trying not to think about how heavy and lifeless he felt, or how unresponsive he was.

“It helps if you cuddle him, if you touch his face when you talk to him, sometimes he can hear you,” Iris told her.

“Julian,” Molly said, placing her hand on his cheek, “Can you hear me, love? It's Molly.”

Julian breathed slowly, then his lips parted.

“Can you hear me, Julian?” she repeated softly.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. Molly's heart ached as she met his gaze, still stroking his cheek to try and keep him focused.

He took in another slow breath.

“Yes...” he whispered, and his eyes briefly closed, but he felt her hand on his cheek so he opened them again, looking up at her.

“Cain and Luna are coming home tomorrow, and Felix...I know how much you want to hold the baby, remember what you said? You want to hold the little baby leprechaun?”

He struggled to focus as the ghost of a smile briefly came to his face, then it was gone again as he closed his eyes and slipped away into sleep once more.

“You'll see the kids tomorrow, Julian, they love their big brother so much,” Molly said, stroking his face again. But Julian gave no reply as he slept on. Molly held him closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his brow.

“We all love you so much,” she said as she blinked back tears, “I know how much you wanted to hold the baby, I don't know if you can now, but maybe we can help you to hold him, what do you think? I think that's a good idea...”

Molly was still looking down at Julian as she heard surprise in her voice as Iris spoke up again.

“Molly, he smiled! He actually smiled for you! I can't wait to tell River this! She thinks he can't recover? _He just smiled!_”

Molly didn't want to destroy her hopes by reminding her that he had also just slipped away again and would probably sleep for a while. Nor did she want to tell her there could be hope for his recovery – _if_ Fish could be persuaded to help. It was all in River's hands now... Iris was still talking, saying she was sure he was showing signs of recovery.

“Maybe,” Molly said to Iris, then she looked down, stroking Julian's hair as he slept on, “I think no matter what happens, you're going to surprise us, Julian,” she told him softly.

Victor went into the study, told Oswald Josh was here, then he left the room and Josh went in, and Victor closed the door behind him. Josh looked to Oswald, who was sitting in a comfortable seat behind his polished antique desk. Then he looked to the armchair close to the darkened fireplace:

_Jax Sterling was here? _

_Jax was alive?_

“You're not dead!” he said in surprise, still staring at Jax, who smiled warmly.

“He was restored by Hugo Strange – with some assistance from my daughter,” Oswald told him, “Now please, take a seat.”

He gestured to the chair set in front of the desk and Josh sat down, looking across the table at Oswald, who looked his usual immaculate self as he sat there in his expensive suit, well groomed and clearly comfortable despite the wound he had suffered to his leg, as if the scars from battle were a distant memory.

“You're looking well, sir,” Josh said.

Oswald smiled.

“Thank you, Josh. You're probably wondering why I invited you over here... I have something for you.”

He opened up a drawer and took out a small box, then passed it across the table to him.

“Every person who fought at North Point gets a medal, including you,” he told him.

Josh opened up the box. Inside was a silver medal with the emblem of an umbrella, beneath it was a shield representing the police department, and the two were joined by a purple jewel that caught the light as it sparkled.

“Thank you, sir!” Josh said in surprise.

Oswald sipped his drink and set it down, then he sat back, getting comfortable in his seat as he spoke again.

“Tell me about your plans. What's next for you?”

“I don't know,” Josh said honestly, “Selina's still struggling with her leg, it's going to be weeks before she's healed. The bills are piling up, I have to do something - I'm thinking about taking a job at my cousin's coffee shop until the ship yard reopens, then I'll see if I can get a job there.”

“You're through with stealing?”

“I never was very good at it.”

Oswald raised his glass to his lips, paused for thought and looked across the table at Josh once more.

“Tell me about you and Selina. Do you love her?”

Josh smiled.

“Very much, sir.”

“And you're serious about her, you want to make a life with her?”

“I want to marry her,” Josh told him.

Oswald sipped his drink and set it down again.

“That's good, I'm glad you have plans for the future. I recall Selina from many years back when she was just a kid. It's nice to know she's with a man who wants to do his best for her. Do you want to have a family, too?”

“I'd like to – one day, if we could afford it. I'd like to do a lot of things, but right now I have to think about taking care of the bills while Selina's recovering. I can't really think beyond that, she needs my help.”

Oswald looked at Josh as he paused for thought.

“I don't doubt you're both struggling to pay the rent...”

“We are,” he agreed.

“I know where Selina lives – it's a small apartment in a very old block, too... You should think about a bigger place, especially as you're planning for the future. Have you seen the new houses over on Fountain Drive, Josh? It's a brand new street, one of several recently completed, it's part of the city regeneration plan. There's a lake nearby, a park and a school, too. The houses are nice,” he paused to search through some papers on his desk, and then he handed Josh a brochure, “The unity pact set aside a certain amount of money for city regeneration and it's on the condition that the cops and the underworld get to have an investment in some of it. That way, everyone wins. Take a look at the details in that brochure, that's for 186 Fountain – I own numbers one to two hundred and the GCPD own the rest. I often have a stake in properties and I like to help those who work for me with their housing needs – especially when they have families. These new housing projects, as part of regenerating the older parts of the city and areas that were wrecked by war are always rewarding, financially and otherwise.”

Josh looked through the brochure: It was a brand new three bedroom house built in red brick, the kitchen was fitted with pine units, the front room had a traditional fireplace with a white brick surround, the bathroom was tiled in light blue and all three of the bedrooms upstairs were a good size. Every room was decorated and the front room was furnished. The kitchen came with brand new appliances, too. He saw shots of the garden, the lawn was large and there was a big, semi circular flower border near the patio where roses grew._ He didn't want to look at it any more. It was the kind of place he could never afford. _

“I'm sure whoever lives there will like it, but it's out of my price range,” said Josh.

“It really would be a better place than you have now,” Oswald added, and then he smiled as his pale blue eyes sparkled.

“_I only reserve these kind of properties for my men,”_ he added, _“Just as I only give out medals for valour in battle to my men,” _then he took a set of house keys from his pocket and slid them across the table.

“I'm going to give you an advance on your salary so you can organise the move, and pay off your debts. Mr Sterling will take you to my tailor, he has plenty of suits ready to go and I'm sure he will have one in your size until you have a few more made up. And when you leave there, I recommend you go to the jewellery store that's across the street, you know the one I mean, it's got the big brass lamps outside, The Velvet Box Gallery? They have some beautiful pieces! I'm sure you could find Selina a perfect ring – you did say you wanted to marry her?”

Josh nodded. He couldn't speak as he turned over the house keys in his hand:

_Oswald was giving him a job? _

_This was really happening, he was going to work for Penguin?_

“Thank you so much, sir!” he said as he looked across the table and gratitude shone in his gaze.

Oswald smiled warmly, and then he rose stiffly from his seat and shook his hand.

“Welcome to the strongest family in Gotham City,” he said, “And this is no less than you deserve for the role you played in Bane's downfall. But you won't be out collecting payments or working in protection. I have a very special job for you,” Oswald glanced at Jax, who also rose from his seat.

“Your official job title is assistant to General Jax Sterling,” Jax told him, “A much higher position than most can hope to achieve. You will assist me in my duties and represent me when I can't be there, it's a very important role and I have much to teach you – and you start tomorrow.”

He held out his metal hand, and as Josh shook it, he found his grasp was light and not the robotic crush he had first imagined it would be.

“We should go now, sir,” Jax added as he looked to Oswald, “I have to get this young man's suits ordered and I'm sure he will want to go home after that and tell Selina all about the new house.”

“Be sure to take him to the jewellery store too,” Oswald added, and then he smiled warmly at Josh, “A brand new start like this should have nothing missing. Buy her a nice diamond!”

Josh didn't want to remind him that at this moment, he had no cash. And he couldn't afford to spend his new salary in the Velvet Box – that was the kind of place where Oswald probably bought jewellery for his wife, it was a very expensive store, only the wealthy shopped there. But Oswald had done so much for him, and he was so grateful that he thought it was best not say more about his suggestion.

“Thank you so much, sir, I'm so grateful! This is going to change our lives, you've got no idea what you've done for me and Selina!”

Oswald's eyes sparkled brightly as he smiled again.

“I know exactly what I've done,” he said, “I've given a young man who did a brave deed exactly what he deserves – a chance in life, and an executive position within the underworld. Now go and see my tailor – and then I want you to go that jewellery store. Be sure to choose something nice for your fiancée – Selina knows more than enough about diamonds, be sure to impress her!”

“I'll try,” Josh said with a smile, knowing she would be more than impressed - she would be overjoyed to learn their worries were over. He thanked him again, then left the study with Jax.

As the door closed behind them, Oswald was still smiling as he sat down at his desk once more and poured another drink. It had been a pleasure to help Josh turn his life around, and he didn't doubt he would make a huge success of his new role. He knew how easily a person could change and do great things, because that was what had happened with Julian, after he had saved him and given him a new life as his son..._ Julian_. Oswald's joy faded out as he blinked away tears. His son had faced such a hard struggle, and overcome so much to achieve all he had done for the unity pact, and as Messiah he had been capable of working miracles... And now he was upstairs, damaged beyond hope of recovery, his life was over, his precious son would never recover from the ordeal he suffered at the hands of Bane... Oswald blinked away tears and took a drink, then set the glass down and drew in a deep breath. It wasn't over, and as long as Julian was alive, they had hope, they couldn't give up on him. Oswald knew he would never give up on his eldest son, because Julian deserved better, he deserved a family around him who would never, ever give up hope...

An hour later, Josh stood in front of the mirror in the tailor's store and looked proudly at his reflection: He wore a black suit and a tie that bore the umbrella emblem, and he had pinned his medal to his jacket. He didn't need to imagine what it felt like to work for Penguin, now he knew, and he smiled as he looked back at a reflection that assured him, from now on, life would get better. With more suits on order, they left the tailors, and that was when Jax reminded him Mr Penguin had told him to visit the Jewellery store. He hesitated, looking to the fine store front full of everything he couldn't afford.

“There's no harm in browsing,” Jax reminded him with a smile, “Let's go inside and take a look around.”

“I can't afford this,” Josh said honestly, “This is the kind of place where Penguin shops, not a guy like me.”

But Jax led him to the door and they went inside and Josh didn't even bother looking at the necklaces on display in cabinets as they passed them by, this was too expensive, he would only be buying Selina a ring from this place in his dreams...

He followed Jax to the counter, and Jax did the talking, explaining to the woman who stood behind it that they would like to look at rings suitable for an engagement.

“What kind of ring did you have in mind?” she asked, looking to Josh.

He gave a shrug. _Nothing from here, I can't pay for it_, ran through his head, but she was still waiting on an answer.

“A diamond ring,” he replied.

She unlocked the glass counter and took out a tray and set it on the top. Josh stared at the dazzling array of diamonds, the kind of stuff he would never be able to afford.

“Jax, I don't think I can even start paying for anything here,” he said quietly, “I doubt I could even find a deposit to secure something without saving up for a year!”

Jax indicated to the tray.

“Just take a look, see which kind of ring would suit Selina,” he said, “There's no harm in looking.”

Josh gave a sigh. Being here was reminding him of the things he couldn't afford, the prices were sky high and out of his reach even if he worked for Oswald for two whole years and saved up all his money...

“How much are these rings?” asked Jax.

“Everything in this tray ranges from one to two hundred and fifty,” she replied.

Josh looked at her in surprise.

“Two hundred and fifty dollars? Is that all?”

She smiled as she gave a small shake of her head.

“No, sir – two hundred and fifty _thousand_.”

_Yes, it was definitely out of his price range... _But Josh took a look through the tray, taking out rings and putting them back as he wished he could afford something so grand for Selina.

“Are you thinking about something like this for April?” he asked.

Jax smiled warmly as he thought of April. After being fortunate enough to cheat death, he didn't want to wait to make plans for life, in case life had other plans for him. He would never again assume tomorrow would be there, and they both wanted to make the most of living and not waste a single second.

“I have a beautiful ring for April,” he replied, “It's not expensive like these, it's diamond chips and tiny emeralds, but it belonged to my late grandmother, so is very precious.”

“I don't have anything like that to hand down,” Josh replied, “I wish I did...I like this, it looks like her size, too...”

He had drawn a solitaire diamond ring from the tray, the diamond shimmered as it caught the light as if white fire was trapped within.

“She would really love this,” he added, feeling more than a little sad that even though he had held a ring that he wished she could have, he couldn't afford to buy it.

“That's a platinum six carat diamond solitaire, a very good choice,” said the woman behind the counter.

“I wish I could give it to her,” Josh replied honestly.

She took it from him. Josh stared at her. She had just reached out and plucked it from his grasp...

_And now she was putting it into a small velvet box?_

_Did she think he could afford this ring?_

“I can't pay for it, please don't do that!” Josh said, “I can't afford that ring.”

She placed the box in front of him, then she looked from his medal and back to his face once more.

“It's a pleasure doing business with one of our city's heroes,” she said, “And Mr Penguin protects this store and also has a thirty-nine percent stake in it, too. And he called an hour ago and said,_ A very brave gentleman in my employment who helped to bring down Bane needs a ring for his fiancée. For him, there is no charge, it's a gift_.”

Josh picked up the ring box and blinked away tears.

“Are you sure about this?”

She smiled as she nodded.

Josh looked at Jax.

“You're the guy who stuck Selina's razor claws into Bane's chest unit,” Jax reminded him, “You deserve everything you're getting today, you've more than earned it.”

“I don't know how to thank Mr Penguin for this,” Josh said he put the box in his pocket and they left the store together.

“The best way to thank him,” Jax replied, “Is to do your job to the best of your ability, that's all he wants, and to see you do well in life, that will make him very happy indeed. Now, shall I drive you back to the apartment?”

Josh thought about Selina. He had just decided, he wasn't going back to the apartment, he had a better idea...

“Take me over to my new place,” he said, “And I'll call Selina, get her to meet me there. I'm going to give her the best surprise of her life!”

Jax took Josh to the new house, and then he drove away, smiling as he wished him luck. After the day he had enjoyed, Josh was certain he didn't need luck. He called Selina. She asked him what the hell he was doing in a brand new house on Fountain Drive. He assured her he wasn't robbing the place, but said, she had to get a taxi and meet him there. She reminded him her leg was hurting. He told her she could get plenty of rest once she got here, and she had to hurry, because it was urgent. She reluctantly agreed and then ended the call.

Half an hour later, Josh watched from the window as the taxi pulled up and Selina struggled out on crutches. The taxi drove away and she limped into the driveway, looking about in confusion... _Where the hell was Josh? _

Then someone stepped out of the open doorway and walked towards her, he was wearing a fine suit and a tie with an umbrella on it that said he was one of Penguin's men, and his medal sparkled as it caught on sunlight.

_It was Josh._

_Josh was working for Penguin?_

“Oh my god...”

Her eyes were wide as she looked at his suit and his medal.

“You actually did it?”

“Yes, Penguin gave me a job, and there's three things you need to know. One, I am now assistant to General Jax Sterling, and Two, this house comes with the job and Three, you don't need those crutches.”

“Why?” she asked.

He lifted her into his arms as she laughed with delight and he carried her over the threshold into their new home.

“I'm going to do this properly,” he told her as they went through to the front room and he carefully lowered her down on to the couch.

“Do what properly?” she asked, “What, Josh? What else could you possibly do?”

He got down on one knee and took the box from his pocket and opened it up.

Selina gave a gasp as she saw the diamond that sparkled in a bed of velvet.

“I used to be a thief,” said Josh, “But now I'm a gentleman. And this gentleman wants your hand in marriage. Will you marry me, Selina?”

Tears of joy filled her eyes. At first, all she could do was nod, and then she found her voice.

“You bet I will!” she exclaimed, and then she wrapped her arms around him and they shared a deep and lasting kiss to seal the promise.

While Josh and Selina were enjoying a dream come true, Molly was at home, silently worrying about her quarrel with Fish as she wondered if she had done lasting damage. She wanted to tell Oswald, but she could only imagine the level of hurt she would see in his eyes when he learned what Fish had said about refusing to help Julian. And then there was the matter of her resenting the fact that Luna didn't know the truth... It was all best left alone, at least until River had spoken to Fish... She had sat with Julian for over an hour, holding him as his head rested on her shoulder until she had to move because she was getting stiff, then Iris helped her to rest him back against his pillows once more.

“I should get his dinner ready soon,” Iris said, “Then I'll wake him and try and keep him alert so he can swallow without coughing.”

Molly got up carefully from the bed to leave Julian to rest. Food was difficult for him, everything had to be put through a blender and then he had to be spoon fed.

“You prepare his meal and I'll feed him,” said Oswald as he rejoined them, “I have concluded business for today, now my time belongs to my son.”

“I'll get his dinner ready,” Iris replied, and then she left the room.

Oswald kept his voice low as she walked away.

“Iris looks so tired, she needs a break,” Oswald said, “I really don't mind taking over sometimes. I want to do as much as I can for my son.”

As he said that, he stroked Julian's hair, but he showed no sign of waking.

“I'll have to speak to the kids when they arrive tomorrow and explain that they need to be quiet and very gentle around their big brother,” he added.

Molly saw such unwavering love and devotion in his eyes as he looked at Julian. She desperately wanted to tell him about her clash with Fish, and she almost did - but then he spoke again.

“_Julian wanted to meet Felix! He wanted to hold our baby for the first time, Molly!” _

Oswald's eyes filled with tears as emotion choked his voice. In that moment Molly knew she couldn't tell Oswald any bad news because he was close to breaking point. He could not take another blow to this family, especially not when it concerned his son.

“He will hold him, we'll find a way,” she assured him, and then as she hugged him tightly, he stifled a sob as he pressed his face against her shoulder.

_Molly thought again about how Fish had refused to help. She had to help, there couldn't be any other outcome, because anything less would shatter Oswald, he couldn't take any more heartbreak... _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As night fell, the mansion was silent. Oswald was sleeping soundly wrapped in Molly's arms, sleep being his only means to briefly escape the constant worry he felt for his son. Molly let go of Oswald and turned on to her back as in her mind, she was far from home and the safety and comfort of their bed as she saw the nightmare play out again and this time, it seemed so much sharper and frighteningly real:

She was standing by a toy store, looking in the window as Luna pointed to a strange looking rag doll, it was a big, chubby toy dog with short white fur wearing an old fashioned dress with a ribbon around its neck and had big, dark eyes and a happy, smiley face... And the boom that sounded was deafening, the ground shook and the store window snaked with cracks as Molly grabbed Luna and lifted her into her arms. People were panicking as she turned around, looking in horror to the road that ran into the edge of town, where a small plane in trouble had tried to ditch in the water and hit the road instead. Cars had collided, scores were injured as the plane burned and black smoke trailed up skyward. And Luna was crying, because her knee was cut by flying debris....

“_It's not a bomb, it's not a bomb, Molly...”_ she said quickly, trying to calm herself. For one awful moment she had thought the city had been bombed, as memories of Jeremiah Velaska's reign of terror came back to her, but this wasn't deliberate. It was an accident...

She held Luna tighter as she looked left and right. Up ahead, cars were piled up in collision, the way back was partially blocked because people were running to escape and cars had stacked up and collided in their rush to get away from the blaze. She looked back at the scene of carnage. Emergency vehicles could not get through, they would have to come from the nearby river side and by then, there would be over a hundred dead... Luna was still crying as Molly held her. She glanced back towards the river front, guessing that would be the only way out, it would be a long walk from there to the car, but at least they were safe.

“It's okay, I've got you, don't cry, Luna...” she said.

And then they appeared, eyes like fire as they galloped through the smoke, emerging through the haze with gleaming metallic bodies and eyes glowing as the mechanical horses leapt the wreckage and the riders dismounted. There were six of them and they were all dressed in black and she could not see their faces.

“_What is this?” _she gasped.

The scene vanished as Molly sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and breathless. Oswald turned over and put on the light and then sat up.

“Molly, what's wrong, my dear?” he asked as he blinked away sleep and ran his hand through spiked hair messed up by the pillow.

“Bad dream...” Molly flipped her hair off her shoulder and met his gaze, “It was terrible – a plane crashed near the river front, up by the shops that are at the edge of town, near the Gotham Bridge. It hit the road and burned up and all these cars crashed and I was standing there with Luna in my arms and then they came riding through the smoke, the horsemen of the apocalypse.... I know it sounds daft.”

“Molly, it was just a nightmare.”

Oswald reached for her hand, holding it as he spoke again,” I realise our family has been through a lot over the past few years, and with recent events so clear in our memories, I'm not surprised you would have such a terrible dream. But it was_ just _a dream.”

“But I saw them! Molly insisted, “Six of them, on robot horses...”

Oswald paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

“You saw six horsemen?”

“I saw the horses and the riders, I didn't see their faces.”

“There are four horsemen of the apocalypse, Molly, _not_ six. And it really was just a nightmare.”

Doubt reflected in Molly's gaze as she gave a shiver.

“It felt like a warning.”

“The danger has passed,” Oswald reminded her, “Let's go back to sleep, put these worries out of your mind.”

He turned out the light and then as she settled back down he put his arm around her, pausing to kiss her softly.

“Go back to sleep, Molly. Never be afraid of nightmares, I learned long ago to only fear the terrible events that happen in my waking hours.”

“But it was so real.”

“It was just a bad dream,” Oswald assured her, and then as he closed his eyes again, Molly shifted closer to him, still feeling shaken by what she had seen :

_What if it was a warning?_

_Was Gotham about to be attacked again?_

When morning came, while Molly and Oswald were up early and looking forward to meeting Kane and the kids from the airport, Victor was also up and in the middle of getting dressed, because he was soon driving them in the limo. River was ready to start the day. She was at her dressing table, running gel through her hair, and then she put her monocle on and looked back at her reflection, admiring her dark blue suit, made by Oswald's tailor.

“You look good Baby Fish, but I don't think turning up in a suit like your father's will make a difference. If Fish needs persuasion, maybe I should get tough with her.”

As he said that Victor stood there, yet to put on his shirt as River turned away from the mirror and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss on firm flesh that still carried the scent of shower gel. As she looked up at him, she began to speak.

“You seriously think getting rough with her will make a difference? And your mother in law is as tough as you are, Victor. My Mom and my husband would rip each other to pieces! Do you think I want that to happen?”

Victor smiled as he looked down at her. She was still holding him close as he gave his reply.

“It was only a suggestion. Besides, I put up with your Mom being Fish Mooney, not many guys could handle that, she hasn't changed much since the old days! I swear it's proof of my love for you, River - I get Fish as a mother in law, but I also get you as a wife - and I haven't left you yet!”

She smiled too.

“Oh come on, she's not _that_ terrible.”

“She is at a time like this,” Victor said as worry clouded his gaze, “I'm glad you told me about the situation, but I also wish you hadn't, because I'm so mad at her for refusing to help Julian. She has to help him! She's the only one who can.”

“And I will talk to her,” River assured him, “Just leave it with me. This is why Molly didn't succeed. Not many people can get through to my Mom, especially not when she's being asked to give up something powerful.”

“What about your Dad?”

“Let's not talk to Dad about this yet, I want to see if I can persuade her. Maybe it was just the booze talking before, that on top of Molly going to see her and them quarrelling over Luna. I don't think my Mom could be so selfish that she would let Julian suffer for the rest of his days. I just don't think she would make a choice like that sober.”

“And you're going to see her now, while she's hungover?”

River let go of him and got up from her seat.

“Mom doesn't get hangovers. I'm not going to see her - I'm going to call her after breakfast and ask her to join me here, I want her to see Julian, and then I'm sure she will agree.”

Victor checked his watch.

“We're leaving in an hour.”

“And I'll ask her to come over here while you take Molly and Dad to the airport.”

“I hope this works, Baby Fish.”

River's gaze shone with optimism.

“I'm her daughter, of course she'll listen to me!”

As she hugged him, Victor silently had his doubts. He recalled all those times Fish had persuaded River to go out enjoying late nights without a thought to her getting up for work the next day, using the excuse they needed to make up for lost time... Victor hoped today wasn't the day River found out just how cold and selfish her birth mother could be...

As Josh woke up that morning, he looked about the front room and then as he saw Selina sleeping beside him on the sofa, he remembered where he was: In his brand new home, after getting a great job working for Oswald – and Selina was wearing an engagement ring the size of a rock, because his new boss was so very kind. He started to smile just as Selina raised her head, then she smiled too and they shared a kiss.

“Our first night in our new home and we had to sleep on the couch...”

“We can move in properly soon,” Josh said, and then he heard his phone sound a text message alert and he turned over and picked it up from the floor. The message was from Jax.

“Jax Sterling is picking me up in an hour,” he said, “I'll ask him if we can stop off at the apartment, so you can grab some breakfast and start packing our stuff.”

“No, don't ask him that, it's your first day at work, I'll be fine, I'll get a cab -”

“I insist,” Josh said with a smile.

He sent the message, and a reply came back. Josh sent back a Thank you then turned on his back as he put his arm around Selina.

“He said it's no problem. And while I'm at work, you can start packing - we are moving into this house tonight!”

Selina smiled as joy shone in her gaze.

“I'm so proud of you!”

He laughed softly.

“And for once, I'm not waking up with a big strap on cock poking me in the face!”

Her hand dived down his underwear as she giggled.

“We'll just have to make do with_ your_ little cock this morning!”

He laughed too and then gave a sigh as her hand closed around his cock and started to jerk it firmly.

“No, slow down, make it last!”

“No, Josh - I'm just testing it to see if it works... it's _so_ tiny! Mine is much bigger!”

Her teasing words were making him harder. She moved her hand more firmly, kissing him hard as he caught his breath.

“I am going to have such fun with you in this house, Josh!”

“You can do what you like to me, I'm all yours...”

He gave another gasp, knowing he was close to the edge.

“I'm fucking you tonight,” she stated, “It's been too long. I'm worried that ass of yours might have got tight... I'll soon do something about that!”

“Selina!” he gasped as he came hard and fast, come running over her hand and on to his belly as she kept up the rough movements, milking every last drop from his body. Then she kissed him again and sat up, before cautiously leaning on the sofa as she managed to stand without her crutches.

“I hope I can find something to clean you up!” she said as amusement danced in her gaze, “You can't turn up for the first day in your new job covered in come!”

He laughed at the thought. Then as he looked at Selina, it hit him again : This was real, their lives had just turned around for the better at last.

“I'm so lucky to have this chance,” he said as the look in his eyes softened, “But I was lucky anyway, because I have you.”

As Selina's eyes shone with deepest love.

“I'm lucky to have you too,” she told him, “Always have been, always will be.”

The time moved on too quickly for River, as Victor drove away from the house with Molly and Oswald in the back of the limo. Before they had left, Oswald had said how Cain loved what he called the biggest car, and he would be thrilled they would be driving home from the airport in it. River checked her watch and turned away from the window, in time to hear April bidding a fond farewell to Jax as she kissed him at the front door.

“I'll see you tonight, your place,” she reminded.

“I can't wait!” he replied warmly, “And now I must go to work, I have to pick up my new assistant on the way. I'll call you later, April.”

As she stood alone in the front room, she heard the door close and then April walked off, heading for the garden. River knew she would spend all morning out there, with iced tea as she sat at the table on the patio, it was her favourite place to be in summer, and she would probably take her sketch book out there too. She hoped she didn't come back in until Fish had left, because April knew nothing of the situation, and she just wanted this to end happily, because if it didn't, her Dad and Molly and the kids would be coming home to a _very _bitter argument indeed...

The conversation with her mother had been awkward:

“_I know what this is about,” Fish had said, “And now I guess you're trying to persuade me to give up everything.”_

“_Just come over to the house, Mom,” River had told her “Come over here, see Julian and then decide. I'm begging you.”_

_Fish gave a sigh._

“_Don't expect me to change my mind,” she had told her, and then the call had ended... _

Now River stood there checking her watch, knowing it wouldn't be long before her mother showed up. Just then Iris paused by the doorway. She was ready to go out, because she needed to get some shopping and as soon as River had heard that over breakfast, she had suggested she go that morning, promising she would take care of Julian in her absence.

“Are you sure you don't mind?” Iris asked, “I haven't left the house since Julian came home and I need to get stuff for both of us, but I feel so bad about leaving him.”

River forced a smile.

“Iris, he's my brother,” she reminded her, “And I'm a doctor. I can take care of him! Please, go shopping.”

“I won't be long,” Iris replied, and then she headed for the front door. As it closed behind her, River checked the time again as she felt tension begin to rise. Her Mom had sounded determined on the phone, and that had come as a shock. Now she was thinking about what Victor had said, about how selfish and cold her mother could be. She had to change her mind – if she couldn't do that, it could only mean she had been hoping for the love of a parent she had grown up without, and found instead the harsh reality that family meant nothing to her...

A short while later, while Julian was sleeping upstairs, Oswald and Molly were meeting the kids at the airport and Iris was out and shopping as quickly as she could, while April was searching online for wedding dress ideas as she sat in the garden. Then Fish Mooney's car pulled up outside the mansion. As soon as she reached the front door, it was opened by River.

“Please come in, Mom,” she said, and Fish went inside.

As River closed the door, Fish stood there, meeting her gaze with a look that said she was determined not to give in to her request. She was looking at her as coldly as she might have looked at a city official across the table at a board meeting if they were in the middle of a disagreement.

“I'd like you to come upstairs and see Julian,” River said, “Please, Mom. If you see him, you'll understand why I'm so desperate for your help!”

“And you know exactly what this will do to _me_ if I did help him,” she reminded her, “I would lose my own power!”

“But it wouldn't harm you,” River replied, “Mom, you were in a coma for twenty years! My Dad didn't leave _you_ to die, he kept you alive!”

There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes and then it was gone.

“That has _nothing_ to do with this!” Fish told her firmly, “River, I need my abilities – especially my telepathy. It serves me well in city meetings, _I_ serve the underworld better for it!”

“And Dad would ask you to give it up, to save his son,” she reminded her.

There was a flash of anger in her eyes as she glared at River.

“Don't bring your father into this!” she jabbed a manicured finger in her direction, “He knows how important it is that I play my role on the city council to the best of my ability!”

“_And he would still want you to help Julian.”_

Fish fell silent for a moment.

“I would do anything for you,” she told her as she took a step closer, “Never think I don't regret giving you up as a baby, because I do, every single day! I'm not doing this to hurt you!”

River adjusted her monocle, looking at her mother in confusion.

“You might think this is about us. It's not, it's about Julian! And I have to go up and see him now, I need to check on him, so you may as well come with me!”

River turned away and headed for the stairs. Fish watched her leave, and then she gave a heavy sigh. This wouldn't be over until River understood, and it looked like she would have to do it her way... She began to walk towards the stairs, following her daughter.

River waited for Fish to join her, then she led her into Julian's room.

“Take a good look at him,” she said, “You could bring him back, Mom. If you gave up abilities that you can live without, he would get his life back.”

Fish walked over to join her at his bedside. Julian was on his back and resting against pillows, sleeping deeply and unaware of the conversation.

“It may not matter to you that Julian had a terrible start in life, that his real parents were Irish immigrants who ran a bar in the Narrows, who died when he was a baby, you might not give a shit that he was adopted by a billionaire psychopath who fucked up his mind and drove him to a breakdown and then tested the redeveloped Tetch virus on him, nor do you probably care that he came out of that asylum a dying man, and maybe even the fact that after you shared your gift with him and healed him, he chose to help others, doesn't mean a thing to you. None of that matters to you, because you probably think, he's Oswald's baby cousin, he's not his real son, so it doesn't matter! _But it does, Mom!_” River blinked back tears, “He had a terrible life and he turned into a dangerous individual – because of what Shepard Lambrick did to him. And when he came back from that, he changed. Julian became the kindest, sweetest person, he's living proof that a shitty start in life is _no_ excuse to be a shitty adult!”

River glared at her mother. Fish glared back at her, remaining defiant.

“I did share my gift with him, and he burned it out keeping himself alive after Bane got his hands on him! I'm_ not_ giving up what I have, River! If I tried to heal him – and I may not completely succeed – he will absorb all of my remaining power! And he won't redevelop his healing ability, that's gone!”

“You're right.” River said honestly, “He will just be Julian again, and that's all we want, we want him back, we want him to be able to live his life.”

“If I do this,” Fish said firmly, “I will have_ nothing,_ River!”

“_Yes, you will,”_ River said quietly as she stepped closer, as eyes the same shade as Oswald met unwavering with her mother's gaze, _“If you save Julian you will lose your abilities, but you won't lose me. At least if you help him and give up your telepathy, you'll still have a daughter who wants to know you!”_

Fish felt a flicker of alarm as she looked at her daughter and saw a hard gaze that matched her own.

“You'd walk away from _me?_” she said in disbelief.

River's eyes reflected Arctic chill in that moment, it was a look that reminded her of Oswald... and then, as she thought on her words, she realised it reminded her of someone else, too.

_River meant it._

_If she didn't do this, she would lose her..._

“You know what it feels like to live for years without seeing your child,” River said coldly, “Maybe at first you were relieved to get me out of the way, then I don't doubt you regretted it. And Luna... she would have died as a frozen embryo if Molly hadn't stepped in! You were in no position to take care of your daughters – either of us, not back when I was a kid, or when Luna had to be born! You couldn't take care of me because you cared more about running the underworld and when Luna came along, I admit that was different. You didn't know you'd survive lifting the cromine poison from my father's blood, and by then, Luna had been born to him and Molly. You were grateful to her at the time! Maybe you should try remembering that Luna is only here because Molly saved her! And she's another child you will lose forever if you leave Julian to suffer!”

Fish stared at River, seeing it again, there it was, and she knew it for sure...

“It's like looking into a mirror,” she said bitterly, “In a funny sort of way, I'm proud to know you could go that low and be that ruthless._ You're more like me than you realise!_”

River's gaze stayed cold, and now she reminded her of her father, back in the days when Penguin had first become king of Gotham.

“I'm the best of both of you,” River reminded her, “So think carefully, Mom. You will lose both your daughters if my Dad doesn't get his son back! Like my father has often said,” she paused, leaning closer, “Everyone wants something. If you find out what it is, you have the advantage. Now do the decent thing, prove to me you're willing to help Julian! Think back all the time you've known him, tell me honestly if you can walk away from here, leaving him like this for the rest of his life _and_ losing both your daughters, and tell me if that is worth it, just to keep your telepathy!”

“I don't want to lose you, or Luna,” Fish replied, “And don't think I can't recall what Julian was like before Bane took him – of course I care!”

“_Prove it,”_ said River.

Fish looked at her daughter. River looked back at her, reflecting the same determination to get her own way.

“_Are you going to do this, or not?” _She demanded.

The limo was driving away from the airport. Felix was in the baby carrier beside Molly and as she looked down at him she felt the ache in her heart melt away. They were finally all together again. Cain was sitting next to Oswald, Luna was sitting the other side of her father, and Kane was opposite, beside Molly, as he and Oswald shared a drink.

“It was a good flight,” Kane said, “The kids slept for quite a bit of it. And Luna's been on about wanting this new toy that's just come on the market – I tried to get it for her back in Ireland, but it's not gone international yet. Apparently it's getting very popular over here, it's called a Jemima.”

Luna pulled her thumb out of her mouth as her eyes went wide.

“I want a Jemima!” she announced.

Molly smiled.

“You can have one, I'm sure we can find a place in Gotham that sells them.”

“What's a Jemima?” Oswald asked, and Kane laughed as he took another sip from his drink.

“It's a rag doll thing, but it's not a proper doll - it's a chubby, cuddly dog in a dress!” he started to laugh.

Molly felt a jolt as she recalled in her dream, at the start, Luna had been pointing in the window of a toy store, at the exact same toy...

“Molly,” Oswald said, and she blinked, shaking off the chill she felt as she looked at her husband.

“What, love?”

“Shall we tell the kids the good news?”

“What good news?” she asked.

“April?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Molly replied, still feeling distracted.

“April is getting married to her boyfriend, his name is Jax,” said Oswald, “You've seen Mr Jax Sterling at the house, he's my General.”

“I know Jax!” said Cain, “He's cool.”

“He's changed a little since you last saw him,” Oswald told his son, “He lost an eye and an arm fighting Bane. But he's still Jax, he's not changed as a person – except he's very happy to be getting married!”

Cain paused for thought, and then his smile faded as he spoke up again.

“How is Julian, Dad?”

“He's no better, son,” Oswald replied sadly, “He can't get better. He sleeps most of the time and he doesn't really know what's going on any more. You have to be very quiet around him and be gentle with him, he has brain damage and it can't be fixed.”

Cain blinked away tears as he sat there quietly for a moment.

“But he's still alive, so he's here with us, that's what matters,” he said.

Oswald smiled warmly at his son.

“Yes, you're right, Cain, that's what matters,” he agreed.

Luna looked at her mother.

“Mommy, can he still call us leprechauns?”

Molly met her daughter's wide eyes.

“No, sweetheart, he can't really talk or play any more,” she said, feeling an ache in her heart as she recalled how Julian had always loved the kids and how much the kids loved him, “He can say yes and no, but you mustn't keep asking him to talk because he's always sleepy.”

Luna and Cain both fell silent as the limo made its way back home. Oswald turned his face to the window as he blinked away tears. Molly wanted to reach over and embrace him, but he was just about holding it together for the sake of the kids. She didn't doubt he would cry for his oldest son again, later, when he was in the privacy of their bedroom once more. Rarely a day went by when he didn't get tearful over Julian. She knew this home coming would be mixed with sadness, for her and Oswald and the children, because now they had to watch the kids see Julian for the first time and get upset...

When the limo arrived at the mansion, Victor shut off the engine.

“Welcome home everyone,” he said, and the kids excitedly climbed from the car as Cain ran up to the front door and Luna hurried after him.

“Wait for us!” Molly called, but as River opened the door and hugged Cain and then Luna, Molly waited for Oswald, who stiffly got out and then limped over to join her as Kane mentioned another drink would be a great idea, and Oswald told him to join him in the study. Molly didn't doubt the next plan would be for the two of them to have more than a few drinks together, but if it helped her husband unwind, she wasn't complaining.

“I want to see Julian!” said Cain as he looked up at River.

Luna stopped sucking her thumb and spoke up too.

“I want tell Julian,_ Leprechaun is here!_” she said, as a smile came to her face.

“Go up and see him,” River said, and as Cain raced towards the stairs and his little sister hurried after him, Molly noticed River looked tearful_. _

_Oh shit, no. She had been crying. _

_Fish had said no..._

“I'd better go up and make sure they don't jump all over him,” Molly said as she stood there with baby Felix in her arms, “And then I have to put Felix down for a nap.”

“And Kane and I are off to the study for a chat,” said Oswald.

“And more than a few drinks!” Kane remarked, and as they walked off together, Molly glanced at River, and was just about to ask what happened when April joined them in the hallway.

“Thanks a lot, River!” she snapped.

River had just closed the front door. She turned to April with a confused expression.

“Excuse me, April? What have I done?”

“Last night Jax ordered two large pizzas, but we only had one because he was tired. I put the other one in the fridge, and I was going to take over to him tonight when I saw him this afternoon – and it's gone! Jax loves his food, it had all his favourite toppings on it!”

River gave a sigh.

“I can assure you, April – I did not adopt you and bring you into this house and raise you, just so I could steal your food when you grew up!”

April stared at her.

“It was there this morning! Now it's gone and so is the box! I can't believe you ate a whole large pizza _and _hid the box!”

“I didn't,” River replied, “Just let me explain -”

Cain was at the top of the stairs and as he yelled _Mom_, Molly hurried off to join him.

“Don't shout!” she told him as she began to climb the stairs.

Cain laughed and ran off, heading for Julian's room.

“Slow down – and be quiet!” Molly reminded them, and then as she reached the top of the stairs, she heard Luna laughing. The sound was like music to Molly, as she felt sure there could be nothing more wonderful than the sound of her children's laughter. But then she remembered the kids had to be calm around Julian, and she headed for the bedroom.

Cain dashed out of the doorway with a big smile on his face.

“Hurry up, Mom!”

“I can't run, I've got Felix in my arms!” she reminded him as she headed towards him.

Cain went back into the bedroom, then darted out again as Luna's laughter came from somewhere within the room.

“Will you two be quiet, Julian needs to rest!” she said.

Cain's pale gaze sparkled as he smiled.

“Hurry up!”

“Why?” Molly asked as she approached him.

“_Because Julian said he wants to meet the baby leprechaun!”_

Molly stared at him.

“No, Cain, Julian can't talk any more.”

“He just said, he wants to see the baby leprechaun!” Cain insisted, then he ran back into the bedroom.

Molly was still staring towards the doorway. Luna laughed again.

“_No, you can't have it! Leprechauns don't eat pizza!”_

That was Julian's voice...Molly walked into the bedroom. She started to smile as Julian playfully pulled the open pizza box away from Luna.

“No, no - leprechauns don't eat MY pizza!” he exclaimed as Luna laughed again, then he slid the box towards her and she grabbed a slice and started to eat.

“Mom said you were sick,” said Cain, looking at Julian in confusion.

“I thought you were,” Molly said, blinking away tears of relief.

Julian was sitting on his bed wearing the same t shirt he had on that morning, when he had been lying there helpless But now he was up and wearing his jeans and he had spiked his hair like his Dad and the room smelled of pizza and of it was gone. He finished eating another slice and looked at Molly.

“I'm okay,” he assured her, “Really Molly, I'm fine...I think it took me a while to get over what happened – did I have concussion?” he reached up and briefly touched the healed scar beneath his hair, “He must have knocked me out when I hit the wall.”

“No, he did more than that,” Molly said in a hushed voice, glancing to the kids and then back at him, “I can explain later when the kids are out of the room.”

_He realised. He saw the look in her eyes and shards of memory ran through his mind, Bane slamming him against the wall with force as the world around him shut off..._

“Do you remember much about coming home?” she asked as she went over to the bed.

Julian shook his head.

“I think Dad was holding me, I think he was upset... it's foggy, I don't know. I'm just glad I'm better.”

Molly smiled.

“It's good to have you back, sweetheart,” she said, “And I've been waiting to do this,” she placed Felix in his arms, “This is your baby brother, Julian.”

He cradled Felix in his arms and smiled down at him.

“Hi Felix,” he said fondly, “I don't know why, but I get the feeling I almost didn't get to meet you.”

“You're right about that.” Molly said as she blinked away tears of joy.

Downstairs, River had broken the news to April, who hugged her and then hurried off to tell Oswald. River smiled as she stood there in the hallway, recalling how Fish had given her answer, saying_, I guess I don't have a choice, River..._ She had placed her hands on Julian as he lay sleeping, and River had watched as something powerful passed between them. Julian had given a brief shiver, then fallen still again as Fish had sagged weakly for a moment then looked at her, trying to read her mind but hearing nothing.

“He took it all,” Fish had said, “He might be okay, or it might not be perfect – but he's definitely back. And I can't hear what you're thinking.”

“I'll leave you to guess,” River had replied quietly.

Her mother had left the house shortly after, and then Julian had hurried down the stairs. He didn't notice River was staring at him as he headed for the kitchen, saying he was starving... She had told him Fish had helped to heal him. In between heating up the pizza and then taking it back upstairs, he had said he didn't remember much at all, his last memory had been Bane slamming him into a wall, everything else was lost in a fog... Then Molly and her Dad had arrived home with the kids and she had just stopped crying out of sheer relief when she had opened the door...

River heard a text alert and took a look at the message, it was from her mother.

_I still don't know what went through your mind just before I left the house, _she wrote, _What were you thinking, River?_

As she sent her response, she had a smile on her face. She had replied,_ I was thinking how much I love you, Mom._

Then as April returned from the study, Oswald and Kane followed. Oswald was hurrying stiffly towards the stairs as his eyes shone with tears of joy.

“_River!”_ he grabbed her arm, partly leaning on her as his crippled leg ached and he spoke urgently again,_ “Julian's recovered? Are you sure, how can that happen?”_

“My Mom fixed him.”

Surprise registered in Oswald's gaze.

“Fish healed him?”

“And lost her own gifts in the process,” River replied, “But she can live without them, and Julian has his life back.”

As she started to smile, Oswald hugged her tightly and as he drew back, he was tearful.

“I need to see my son!” he said as emotion choked his voice, and then he limped quickly up the stairs, heading for his room.

The front door opened and Iris walked in. She saw Oswald hurrying up the stairs, and then she noticed River looked like she had been crying, but she was smiling, and so was Molly's father. Luna laughed upstairs and the sound floated down to the ground floor. She heard Cain speak, and then she heard another voice, a voice she thought she would never hear again... Her jaw dropped as she stared towards the top of the stairway, then she looked to River.

“You didn't imagine it,” River told her, “My Mom helped Julian. She lost her own abilities in the process, but she's okay - and Julian is completely recovered.”

There was thump as Iris dropped her shopping bags, then she ran for the stairs. Just then Victor came in, after parking the limo in the garage. River looked tearful and he noticed right away.

“What happened?” he asked as he reached her.

“Mom said yes! And Julian's just fine, like this nightmare never happened!”

“I knew you could do it, Baby Fish!”

“You have that much faith in me?” River asked with a smile as Victor put his arms around her.

“Yes, I do – always!” he assured her.

Then as Victor held her tightly, she breathed a deeply relieved sigh. It was over, everything was okay now...

Oswald's face was streaked with tears as he hurried into the room.

“Julian!” he said as emotion choked his voice, and then he stopped, staring at the sight of his son, sitting there on the bed, laughing with the kids and holding baby Felix in his arms as if nothing had happened...

“This is a true miracle!” Oswald wept, and Julian handed Felix back to Molly and got up, meeting his Dad as he tearfully limped across the room towards him.

“Let me look at you!”

Oswald's hand shook as he touched his cheek, then looked into his eyes.

“You were gone, son. You were more or less lifeless, barely conscious – and no one could help you. How did Fish Mooney know to do this?”

Felix smiled up at her as she held him, and Molly smiled down at her son, thinking how much Cain had looked like him at this age, Felix was another little Oswald... She met her husband's gaze and smiled as joy shone in her eyes.

“Me and River got talking – then I got talking to Fish and she was drunk so it didn't go well, but then River spoke to her today, and she agreed she could help.”

“And I don't recall any of this,” Julian said.

Then Iris ran in, said his name and threw her arms around him, weeping and laughing at the same time as she told him she loved him.

“I love you too!” he exclaimed as he held her, “And I'm okay, so please stop crying!”

He kissed her then hugged her, as Molly and Oswald exchanged a glance.

“This is the happiest moment of my life!” Oswald said as his eyes sparkled with pure joy.

Molly joined him, with Felix in her arms as she wiped a tear from his face and leaned closer and kissed him fondly.

“This couldn't have ended better!” Oswald said as relief and gratitude shone in his gaze. Molly agreed with him, as she kept her thoughts to herself -

it wasn't over yet - not for her:

_Where was Connor, was her brother alive?_

_Jax had returned, Julian was healed, but was there still hope for Connor, or for him, did dead mean staying dead? _

_She needed an answer..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Gotham river was calm and flat as the sun lit its surface. It had been two days since Fish had healed Julian, and as she stood there looking out across the water, she wasn't alone any more as Molly stood beside her.

“Why did you ask to meet me here?” she said, turning to Molly and regarding her coldly.

“I wanted to thank you,” Molly replied as the breeze lifted the ends of her hair and carried with it a chill that reminded her summer was almost done, “I know you made a sacrifice, but Julian got his life back. Oswald keeps finding excuses to spend more time at home just so he can see the kids laughing and playing with their big brother. I've lost count of the times he's hugged Julian. We are so grateful to you, Fish.”

“Oswald called me and thanked me,” she replied, “I said I felt there was no other way. And I miss having abilities others don't, but in a funny sort of way, I'm glad I did it,” she turned from the river and smiled, “Now I don't have to hear members of the city council I frequently clash with thinking, Oh no here comes that ruthless bitch!”

Molly smiled too.

“Yeah, I'd be glad not be hearing insults too!”

Warmth had crept into her gaze as Fish looked at Molly.

“I regret what I said, about you and Luna. I was in no position at the time to carry that child and I didn't know if I could survive taking the cromine poison out of Oswald's body. I really did think I was just visiting, Molly. I didn't know I'd survive it and have to live with Luna not knowing I'm her biological mother. But, this is how it is,” she paused, “It's better this way. You're a great mother. Better than I ever could be. I wasn't ready with River and I probably wouldn't have been ready with Luna. I've pursued power all my life and maybe that's what I should focus on, what I do best, helping to run our great city.”

Molly looked at her fondly as she stepped closer.

“You're already a good mother,” she assured her.

“We both know that's not true,” Fish replied.

Molly shook her head,

“No, you're wrong,” she told her, “You are a good mother. You listened to River, that's what good parents do, they listen to their children.”

As they stood there framed by the sunlit water, Fish smiled and so did Molly, their quarrel now forgotten.

Oswald was in the garden, watching with a smile on his face as Julian raced Cain to the tree house and climbed up first, then Cain hurried up the ladder, and then Julian came back down to help Luna climb up to join him. And then Molly walked over to Oswald, she saw the smile on his face and the shine in his gaze. He was happy again. His family were all together and Julian was okay, it was all he had wanted and now he had nothing to fear, the bad times were over.

“How was Fish?” he asked.

“I met with her by the river, we talked. We're friends again.”

“I'm glad,” Oswald told her.

Molly turned to him, taking hold of his free hand as the other leaned on his cane.

“I think we should do something to thank her. But I need to be sure and I want to talk to you about it first.”

Oswald looked at her intently.

“Then tell me, how do you want us to thank her, Molly?” he asked.

Molly explained. Oswald listened...

Later that day, while the kids were having dinner with the rest of the family, Oswald and Molly accompanied Iris and Julian to River's clinic, and while he went in with a worried looking Iris, Oswald paced the floor of the waiting area.

“Oswald, stop it!” Molly said, “River's just checking he's properly healed, she said she wanted to run the scan to check the scar tissue wasn't affected by the power surge that happened when Fish healed him. And we both know he's okay. She's just being careful!”

Oswald stopped pacing as he reached Molly and she rose from her seat.

“I know that, but coming back here, after how damaged he was when we saved him from Bane... it's the memories...”

“Oh Oswald... stop it!”

“Iris is worried.”

“She worries every time he's out of her sight and after what happened, I don't blame her! I still have moments when I think...” Molly stopped there.

Oswald blinked.

“What moments, Molly?”

She gave a sigh. It was too late, she had mentioned it, so now she had to explain because Oswald missed nothing.

“I'll never forget how I nearly lost you -”

“Oh Molly, please forget about when I was sick! Fish healed me, I'm fine!”

Sadness reflected in Molly's eyes.

“No, it's not that, love. I'm talking about in the old days when we first met – when Jeremiah Valeska almost killed you! I can still remember how I felt, when we took you to Hugo Strange and Dad was praying for you and I didn't know if you'd make it...I still think about that, I could have lost you, Oswald!”

This had come as a shock. He had no idea Molly still thought back to those dark times.

“Oh Molly, that was a long time ago!”

Oswald stepped closer, embracing her as he looked into her eyes.

“And I got better. And now we have three kids together! Life has moved on!”

She started to smile.

“Yes, it has,” she agreed.

They broke off from their embrace as River returned with Iris and Julian, who both looked relieved.

“It's good news,” River said, knowing how anxious her father had been about Julian's scan, “If you recall when I had to use a healing agent to take down the swelling, I did say I was worried the chemical might have stimulated old scar tissue – and it does seem to be darker and slightly more noticeable deep in the brain than before – but that could be down to the power surge his whole body went through when my Mom healed him. And you feel okay?” she had asked that question to Julian.

“I feel fine!” he assured her.

River smiled.

“Then there's no problem, “ she told him, and she turned back to her father, “You can stop worrying, Dad – he feels okay, so there's no danger of old memories resurfacing or taking over. Julian's fine.”

Her words had brought a shine back to his eyes.

“That is wonderful news!” Oswald said, glancing to his wife and then the others, “Now let's go home.”

Over the next few days, there were some changes at the mansion. April had moved in with Jax, and River and Victor had decided to take the apartment over the Iceberg Lounge. It meant there would be plenty of room for the kids now Molly and Oswald were staying in Gotham. Julian had suggested maybe he and Iris should move out too and Oswald had looked at him sharply and said _Oh no, son, I want you to stay here, this will always be your home. _He had tried to disguise it but his voice had trembled as he said it, and when Julian agreed that he was happiest staying here at the mansion, Molly saw relief in Oswald's gaze. After all Julian had been through, he never wanted to let him out of his sight again.

Iris and Julian had quickly got back to their old lives together, now he was recovered, his ordeal with Bane seemed like a fading bad memory. Now, when night came around, they locked their bedroom door and went into their playroom as Julian once again enjoyed being restrained by Iris, as she giggled and told him to keep the noise down – they had to be very quiet with their fun and games now the kids were back in the house. But life had settled down, it was all back to normal and Molly didn't doubt she would miss Ireland again, but Gotham had been her home before and would be her home again – and after all that had happened, Oswald needed to be here, for the city and his family.

_But she still had no word on Connor. _

Her father had called twice over the past few days and each time, she had told him no, there had been no word on her brother. They were still waiting. The longer it took, the more she feared the worst. Then she started thinking about how Jax and Julian had come back from death and serious injury and she wondered if maybe she should just be thankful that miracles existed for them, if not for her...

The next day was bright and warm with a fresh breeze blowing across the river as Molly and Luna walked from the car with Luna holding her hand as they headed for the toy store by the river. Of all the toy stores in Gotham, the only one to have Luna's longed for Jemima doll was this one, the same store where she had bought Cain's train set two years before – the same store that had been in her nightmare. She had told Oswald how uneasy she felt about going there, and he had reminded her that it had just been a bad dream – at a time when bad dreams were to be expected.

Now she stood outside the store as Luna looked into the window.

“There she is!” said Luna, and she pointed to a shelf display where several of the dolls sat, all chubby dogs in different shades of the same old fashioned dress.

And a boom sounded that shook the ground as Molly turned in horror to see a light plane had crash landed in the middle of the nearby road. Cars were slamming on their brakes to try and avoid it and smashing into one another as vehicles on both sides of the accident tried to swerve, colliding as the tail section of the broken up plane exploded and the front half sat shattered and smouldering. The store window had cracked, people were running in panic and Luna was crying because a small shard of debris had cut her knee. Molly scooped her up into her arms, her eyes wide with terror as she recalled her dream.

“It's not a bomb...” she whispered, reassuring herself this was not the rise of Jeremiah, he had not returned.. It was an accident, a terrible accident and scores were wounded, people were collapsing in the road and others lying in injured in their cars. As as the smoke rose from the burning tail section of the plane, Molly glanced back towards the river front. She knew they had a way out, and they had to leave now...

Then she heard the thunder of hooves and turned back, gripping Luna tightly as her eyes filled with fear at the sight of the metallic horses that ran through the smoke. The emergency services couldn't get through the chaos, not the medics or the cops. But the horses could, and she saw them leap the wreckage and land on the other side one by one as their flaming eyes burned like fire, then the riders dismounted. They were dressed in black, with hoods pulled up to conceal their faces. They carried guns, too. The thought ran through her head that she had no weapon and her child was in her arms and her only hope was to make a run for it.

_And then she realised something else:_

They didn't draw their guns – instead the six men spread out amongst the carnage, and as the front section of the plane began to burn and the pilot screamed and rolled on fire from the wreckage, one of the men pinned him down as the flames went out and his burns disappeared...

_These men were fire proof?_

_Molly was standing there, watching as the riders laid their hands on the wounded and each victim was instantly healed. _

_People were getting up, some were walking away. _

_They were healing their injuries. _

_These six men were healers, with powers thousand times greater than Julian had ever possessed..._

“_Oh my god...”_ Molly whispered as she looked on, witnessing the scene.

Then one of the men came over to her, his face in shadow as he stood beside Molly and reached out a hand.

“Yes, you can heal my child, thank you so much!” she said as she blinked away tears.

He briefly placed his hand on Luna's knee and then he took it away again. The cut was gone. Luna was smiling at him.

“Thank you,” she said brightly.

“Who are you, _what_ are you?” Molly said as she blinked away more tears, _“Your people just saved everyone! I need to know who you are!”_

The hooded man began to speak.

“_Don't be scared by the guns. We only carry those, because we may have to go into hostile situations to save the wounded. We are The Resurrected, we are men who fell at North Point, returned to serve the city and to bring the promise that no tragedy that great will ever happen again. From now on, no great loss of life will happen in Gotham City. From this day onward, everyone lives, Molly...”_

She knew his voice. Molly gave a sob as joy shone in her eyes.

“_Connor...”_

He took down his hood and smiled as his eyes sparkled with warmth.

“Hello, Sis,” he said, and he stepped closer, hugging her as she held Luna, and then she heard a familiar voice call to him as he stood by his horse. It was Alex Bryon, he had made it, too.

“I have to go,” said Connor as he pulled up his hood, “I'll be in touch soon, Sis.”

Molly smiled as she blinked away tears, watching as the six men got back on their horses and began to ride away. The road was deserted. No bodies, no injured_. Everyone had lived._

Just then the door to the toy store opened and a worried woman looked out.

“Are you alright, would you like to come inside, are you hurt?”

Luna looked up at her and smiled.

“I'm okay. No one is hurt,” she said, “I would like to buy a Jemima, please!”

As they entered the store and the woman, still emotional from all she had witnessed, handed her two Jemimas and said she could keep them as a gift, Molly was about to thank her as the phone rang. It was Oswald and he sounded distraught.

“Oh my god Molly, I just heard the news, are you and Luna okay?”

Molly smiled as she thought of her brother and Alex and the four others who had just saved over a hundred lives.

“We're both fine,” she said, “Everyone is fine. No one died. Those six horsemen? That's what Hugo's been up to, using River's formula with his own, recreating the formula that gave Fish her powers. But he made it much stronger. It's not every day this city gets a miracle, Oswald. But it got one today and so did I. Five of the men he brought back with gifts are your guys from North Point - one of them is Alex Byron. The other man is my brother. Connors alive, and now he has an amazing ability. No one died, Oswald! Everyone is okay!”

Oswald sounded emotional as he spoke again.

“Molly, that's incredible! Put Luna on the phone, I need to hear her voice.”

“Of course, love,” said Molly, and she passed the phone to Luna.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Oswald asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied.

“Molly tells me something very good just happened in the city.”

“Yes it did!” she said, hugging the two soft toys close as she gave a jump for joy, “The lady in the toy store gave me_ TWO_ Jemimas!”

Molly took the phone back once more.

“We're okay,” she assured him with a smile, “We're about to walk back to the car, we have to take a longer route away from the debris, but we'll see you soon.”

“I love you both so much!” Oswald said as his voice trembled.

“And we love you too – and we'll be home soon,” she promised him. Then Molly thanked the store owner for her kindness and took Luna's hand as together they left the store, then began to head for the road that would eventually lead back to the car.

The news of the riders and their ability to heal was all over the city by nightfall. Next day, it seemed everyone was asking who these men were, and as Molly watched the news and saw Edward Nygma and Jim Gordon speaking on behalf of the unified city government, they both seemed as stunned as the rest of Gotham as they explained the information they had just received, that these men were given the healing powers of Messiah, but their abilities were far stronger and they were on call night and day in the event of major incidents to help and heal the people of the city, should the need arise.

_And one of them is my brother, _Molly thought proudly as she watched the news report. Now she knew why it had taken so long, and why River had been asked to use her methods of revival and then send the bodies to Hugo Strange. He had then applied the formula he had used to treat Fish many years ago, and upped the levels of agents used in the process, making a cocktail that would turn these men into powerful healers.

Connor called her shortly after, saying he had just had some pictures taken down by the river with Alex and the other guys – and Batman, for a newspaper article.

“We had to keep our faces hidden,” Connor had told her, “We have to stay anonymous, you see. It's better for us that way or -”

“People would never leave you alone,” Molly cut in, recalling how Julian had made sure his identity as Messiah had been secret, because when a person had the ability to heal, there was always someone who needed help, and he was just one person. But now the city had six Messiahs, and after the loss and tragedy at North Point, it was a wonderful ray of light and hope for the city to have this gift.

Connor told her he had called their Dad, who was now back in Ireland, Kane had been so relieved to hear his son's voice, and thrilled as he related all Molly had told him about the accident and how his son and his five colleagues had saved everyone. _I'm so proud of you, Connor, _Kane had told him. Connor had promised Molly he would see her soon – when he and Alex could get time off together. Molly had ended the call and then called her father, and for the next hour, she had stayed on the phone listening as her Dad told her how amazing his oldest son was, and how proud he felt to know of his gift. And then he had said, he was so thankful he was alive. Molly was thankful too, she was thankful also that from now on, as Connor had said, no one dies, everyone lives. There would never be a mass tragedy like the fire at North Point again...

When Molly called Fish and asked if they could meet again, Fish had asked why, it was early afternoon and she was at her club, running through some paperwork.

“Are you drinking?” Molly had asked.

“Not yet, should I be?” Fish had replied.

“Just hold off on the booze, we want to come over and talk to you about something,” Molly had told her.

When Molly arrived, Fish was at a table with paperwork in front of her. The place was empty, it wouldn't be open that day, and this was the perfect time, she and Oswald had decided – to give Fish a real gift to thank her for saving Julian. As Molly walked in, Fish got up and left the table.

“Just you, Molly? You said we... what's going on?”

Molly joined her in the middle of the deserted club and smiled.

“Me and Oswald wanted to thank you properly for saving Julian,” she said, “And we could only think of one way to do it,” she paused, recalling how she and Oswald had talked it over, and then she had sat Luna down and tried to explain:

“You know how River was born to Daddy and Fish? Well, you were born to Daddy and me and I'm your Mummy but -”

She had hesitated, seeing a confused expression on her young daughter's face. Then Oswald, sat beside Molly, had touched her arm and as she glanced at him, he had said_, Let me try, Molly_.

Luna looked to her Daddy.

“You have two mothers,” he told her, “Molly brought you into the word and is raising you, but I made you many years ago with Fish Mooney. Molly and Fish are both your mothers.”

She looked at him. He smiled at her. Luna smiled back.

“So you're my Mommy,” she said, looking to Molly, “And so is Fish?”

“Yes,” Molly replied, “Are you okay with that?”

Luna nodded, then her eyes lit up as she spoke again.

“You're my Mommy and Fish is_ Fish Mommy!_” she said joyfully.

Oswald laughed softly as love shone in his gaze.

“Children accept things so easily, Molly.”

“I wish we'd told her before,” Molly had said as Luna went off to play with her Jemima doll...

_Now Molly stood there looking at her, as Fish waited for her to explain._

“We told her,” Molly said, and surprise registered in her eyes as Fish took in her words.

“Luna knows I'm her mother?”

“Me and Oswald decided after what you did for Julian, it was time for some changes. From now on, she can come and stay with you over the weekend – leave the running of the club to your staff for those two days each week, and spend time with your daughter.”

Her eyes glistened as tears filled them. The door had just opened and Oswald limped in holding Luna's hand as she walked beside him.

“Go and see Mommy Fish,” he said with a smile, as then as he let go of her hand, Luna ran up to Fish, who leaned down and held her arms out as she caught her and Luna hugged her tightly, then she looked up at her with a smile on her face.

“You're my _Fish Mommy!” _she said, “And I love you!”

Oswald stood beside Molly, looking on as Fish hugged her daughter and blinked away tears.

“And I love you too, Luna,” she promised her, “And Mommy and Daddy say you can stay with me at weekends now, would you like that?”

“Yes!” Luna said excitedly, “Can I bring my Jemima dolls? I have two of them!”

Fish smiled as love shone in her gaze.

“Of course you can,” she told her softly, then as she hugged her again, she looked to Molly and Oswald saying a silent thank you that radiated from her gaze. She had never expected this to happen, but she was so thankful for the kindness of Oswald and his wife.

Later that evening, with Luna staying over at_ Fish Mommy's _place, the house seemed quiet. Cain had gone to bed at nine, and Molly and Oswald were in the front room with Iris and Julian. Oswald was relaxing on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand as Molly sat beside him. Summer had ended, they knew it for sure, because the firelight flickered warmly as outside, leaves began to twist and fall as the night drew in dark outside.

“I don't doubt River and Victor are having a nice evening in the apartment,” Oswald said, “And April seems to have settled in well with Jax. It's good to know our family are all happy.”

Molly looked over at Iris and Julian. Iris was sitting on the couch and Julian was laying across it with his feet on her lap. He leaned forward and whispered something to her and she giggled.

“If you two are thinking about one of your early nights, keep the volume down please,” Molly reminded them, “The kids are home now.”

“We won't make a sound,” Iris assured her.

Julian smiled as he looked away.

“Our play room's soundproof,” he whispered to Iris, “I'm in the mood tonight. I I've missed the restraints. Shall we go up?”

Just then Felix woke and gave a small cry on the baby monitor.

“I'll go!” Julian said, jumping up from his seat.

Iris pulled him back, said something softly as she giggled, then he hurried out of the room. Oswald finished his drink and glanced at the time as he turned to Molly with a soft expression in his gaze.

“Shall we also have an early night, my love?”

She smiled.

“Great idea, my chubby Penguin,” she whispered close to his ear, her words instantly putting a sparkle in his gaze.

Just then, Julian came back into the room. Amusement danced in his eyes as he glanced at Iris, then he looked to Molly.

“You'd better go up and see Felix – I don't know if he needs feeding or changing.”

Molly gave a sigh.

“You could have brought him down with you, Julian!”

“I didn't think,” he replied, and as Molly left the room, he and Iris exchanged a glance as Iris looked away hiding a smile and Julian laughed softly.

“What's so funny?” Oswald asked.

“You'll see!” Julian chuckled.

Molly came down the stairs after a brief moment, and as she entered the front room, she had a bemused expression on her face as she playfully glared at Julian.

“Look what he's done to the baby, Oswald!” she exclaimed, and as Oswald looked at his baby son, he started to chuckle as Iris and Julian laughed.

“I thought it was about time for one of your pranks, Julian!” Molly added as she stood there, holding her smiling baby son who had been dressed in a tiny leprechaun costume, “I went upstairs, and the baby's a leprechaun! Only you would do something like that!”

Molly sat down on the sofa next to Oswald, and she handed him their son as she took out her phone.

“Come here you two,” she said, “Let's have a picture together with the baby leprechaun!”

Iris and Julian joined them, leaning in as the camera framed a bemused Oswald holding his son as the others smiled. Molly took the picture. It was a good one, too, it was one to get printed, to go in a frame on the wall with the rest of the family photos.

**Six Months Later : **

Work was underway to build the memorial park at North Point. The road was ready and the ship yard had reopened. The city had recovered as Gotham always did from troubled times, rising above the chaos and tragedy of the battle to become stronger than ever before. The Unity Pact that held the city together had never been stronger. It was springtime now, and there was optimism in the air, as well as wedding bells.

As they sat there in the church and watched the bride and groom exchange vows, Jax glanced at his pregnant wife and smiled. River and Victor were beside them, and Luna was sitting with Fish because, she said, Mommy had baby Felix on her lap and Cain was sitting with her too, and so she would sit with_ Fish Mommy. _Molly was beside Oswald, and Connor and Alex were next to her as Kane sat beside Alex. Before the ceremony had started, he had leaned forward, turning to look at his son as he said, _It's about time you and Alex got married, son._ Alex and Connor had exchanged a glance and smiled.

“Maybe next year,” Connor had replied.

Julian was holding her hand as Iris watched the ceremony. He leaned in, kissing her cheek.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“Because I love you,” he told her.

When the ceremony was over, the bride and groom kissed. The bride looked radiant in her lace gown, and the groom looked handsome in his dark suit, wearing his medal and a tie with a gold umbrella tie pin, a gift from his boss, Mr Penguin. And now Josh and Selina were married.

As the happy couple walked back down the aisle, Molly looked across the seating to April, she was so young to be married and already six months pregnant. But April had explained why she and Jax didn't want to wait, and what she said had made perfect sense.

After the wedding, they returned to the house for pictures, and then the wedding reception. While the bride and groom celebrated with the guests and the kids ran off to grab food from the buffet, Molly wandered off away from the celebration, because she had just seen Oswald limp over to a bench beneath the shade of a tree and she joined him, sitting beside him as he set aside his cane and put his arm around her.

“Josh and Selina had a wonderful wedding,” Oswald said, “It made me think of the day we exchanged vows. I love you so much, Molly.”

As Molly looked into his eyes, the whole of their love story ran through her mind as she recalled everything that had happened since the day they first met. Some of it had been frightening, the dark times had been hard, but it had been worth it to weather the storm to have they joy they knew now. And thinking back, she had also realised just how right April had been when she had replied to her question, explaining why she and Jax were in a hurry to marry and start a family. April had said:

_Life doesn't come with guarantees, Molly. All we can really be sure of, is that we have today. Tomorrow isn't definite – for some, it may not even come and that's why we don't want to wait for anything in life. Don't delay - all the things you want to do won't wait - do it now, while you can. Life is unpredictable, grab the happy times here and now, don't waste a single minute..._

And April was right. No one knew what tomorrow held, all they could be sure of was that today, life was wonderful. Tomorrow, that could change. No one knew what the future held. But right now she was here beside Oswald, looking into his eyes, and as she smiled, she spoke from her heart.

“I love you too, Oswald,” she said softly

He leaned in as they shared a kiss, taking time out of a busy day to have their own private moment of joy. He wrapped his arms around her and they embraced beneath the shade of the tree, then Cain ran up to them and said they were missing the party. Oswald leaned hard on his cane and got up, then took Molly's hand, as their son ran on ahead and they followed, making their way back to the party and ready to make some more happy memories together.

End

(of Part 4).

I hope Part 4 has been enjoyed.

Readers Please Note :There will be a Part 5 to the Irish Angel Serial coming along - after I've written the sequel to another Gotham fan fic serial of mine!


End file.
